


Prestigious

by YL5specificEZ5



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boobjob, Car Sex, Cowgirl Position, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fivesome - M/F/F/F/F, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Shower Sex, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - M/F/F, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 61,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23318626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YL5specificEZ5/pseuds/YL5specificEZ5
Summary: After THAT Night, you’re Life has changed not only you’re their Boyfriend but also becoming the Bodyguard of K/DA.
Relationships: Ahri (League of Legends)/Reader, Ahri/Akali/Evelynn/Kai'Sa (League of Legends), Ahri/Kai'Sa (League of Legends), Akali (League of Legends)/Reader, Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends), Evelynn (League of Legends)/Reader, Kai’Sa (League of Legends)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	1. The Bodyguard

**Author's Note:**

> My first-ever porn story with K/DA. More to come and I will update this story as soon as possible.

6 months ago, you’re the Boyfriend/Lover of K/DA in secret because they’re not ready to update a Big...HUGE Status in their social life.

It is okay for you thought and of course you dated the girls one-by-one in secret after The Night of your life in restaurants no fans can notice at all.

After you’re dates with them, you’re instincts tells you that “One Day something bad is gonna happen.”

Ever since that feeling you’ve trained on how to fight and sharpen you’re senses to one thing only: Protect the ones you love most and that is Ahri, Kai’Sa, Akali & Evelynn.

Still you at least chat with them in their recent breaks knowing they’ve got a job to do. You understand what’s at stake meaning you support their career all the way.

2 months later

K/DA invites you to go out with them at Birdio’s and they told you to meet at an Open Plaza in their cute outing attire.

Of course they’re will be fans spotting their idols but they respect their space meaning it’s their free time and they respect it.

As you saw them sitting in a Bench with a Tree in Middle, you approached them with excitement then it was Akali who noticed you first and the rest follow

When you were about to wave at her, you felt “Danger Sense.” This is what you’re Instincts told you 2 months ago and you’re training will be tested on this “moment.”

You saw a black hood pulling out a knife about to approach Akali. Evelynn, Kai’Sa and Ahri saw this about to happen with sweat and shock running to Akali but she’s far away from rescue.

As Akali turn around from walking, her eyes widened, her heart beating and her head about to sweat. The stranger running with dangerous intent towards the Rogue.

Until all of a sudden, the black hood got pushed with the knife dropped on the ground like a ragdoll with ribs crack from a heavy,brutal and devastating kick.

It was (Y/N) who gave the...idiot an impact rolling in a distance landed like a recently found dead body.

As you stand up with poise after that attack, you turn around to the girls eyes widened and surprised especially Akali jaw-drop from you’re sudden fast movement. 

You were about to raise you’re hand “Are you girls o-“ the black hood got up and you heard it thought “Really?!”

You hold you’re ground preparing an incoming attack from this stranger getting up trying to breathe, “ *cough* how da *cough* *cough* how dare you *cough* *cough* interrupt my love! “

(Y/N) quirked an eyebrow from this stranger’s stupid and ridiculous statement.

You looked back at the girls a bit scared but when they look at you they felt a bit of relief expecting what comes next.

(Y/N) popped his neck and formed his arms into Wing-Chun style to counter the stranger’s turn. “Then you’re love is stupid”

The black hood feeling angry still can’t get a hold of himself “ *cough* Why y- *cough* you freak!” He ran with anger straight towards you.

As the black hood about to close the distance between you two, You moved first by a meter before he moves and delivered a Full-Power Low Strike thrown with perfect timing.

The impact travelled through the viscera until it reached a bit of the heart. The black hood collapsed and lost consciousness spewing blood on the ground.

(Y/N) inhaled from the action he commenced against that man. Then he looked around at the girls all eyes widened and jaw-drop from what he just did.

You looked down at you’re hands then you realized you felt power and got stronger the moment you made That move.

Why? Because you protected the ones you love the most: K/DA themselves.

You approach the girls now felt relieved once you’re close to them.

“Are you girls alright?” Akali dashes right over to him, her arms around his waist and buried her face into his chest in a tight hug.

“Oh thank goodness!” Akali looked up with small tears “I thought...I thought you’re gonna..” (Y/N) wipes the tears off her face then held her cheek gently “sshhh Akali it’s okay, you’re safe now” you kissed her forehead as comfort to ease her breathing.

Evelynn, Kai’Sa and Ahri rushes to you hugging you tight relieved that you’re okay from the sudden attack. All start to cry though you’re gonna die but instead they’re glad you’re safe.

“Shhh Don’t worry my loves, Everything’s gonna be okay” you kissed their foreheads while petting they’re cheeks and tightly hug all 4 of them giving them warmth.

As you look up, You look around people in a distance with cellphones taking pictures of you hugging the girls and recording all that happened which is now streaming live.

“Girls, let’s go somewhere else okay” Everyone nodded and agreed as gathered people closing up a bit. (Y/N) guided K/DA away from the crowd with his arms now walls protecting them from everyone trying to approach them.

10 minutes later, no one followed you and the girls as you make your way to the parking lot where you’re car is just right there.

“Come on Get in” You unlock you’re car (HONDA City, Color:Grey) as they get in: Akali on the Passenger’s Seat while the other 3 at the back.

“So you girls wanna still go to Birdio’s or somewhere else?” The girls looked at each other all then Akali said “Wherever you like.”

You also looked at Kai’Sa, Ahri and Evelynn smiling and thinking the same thing.

“Ok then, buckle up girls.” Everyone fasten their seatbelts as you drive right away into the road.

Evelynn heard a ring from her phone, it was their manager. “Hello, Taric?”

“Evelynn?! Oh thank goodness you’re okay! Wait are the girls okay too?!” Evelynn covered her phone.

“Girls, it’s our manager.” They looked at Evelynn knowing it has happened already “Go talk to him then. I can tell what I just did has reached to him as well.”

Evelynn put the phone on Loudspeaker saw that the girls can talk to him. “We’re okay, Taric. Is everything all right?”

“Oh thank heavens you’re all right! Girls have you seen the videos?! It’s going crazy, check them out now!” Taric saying it in a panic.

Akali, Kai’Sa and Ahri pulled out their phones checking the website trending about (Y/N) with titles like: “The Bodyguard”, “Their Boyfriend”, “The Lover of K/DA”, “The Man”, etc. countless more.

Kai’Sa chuckled from the funny titles mentioned, Ahri reading the comments mostly positive thanks to his save, Evelynn took a picture of the recording in display of you’re body changed as she bit lip by looking at it and Akali wowed of what you did to that man still thankful that you saved her in the rest of the video.

“Girls!..Girls! Is the boy with you?!” Everyone looked at you to know if you’re with them. You nodded up and down as in yes.

“Yes Taric he’s with us...” Evelynn looked back at Ahri ,Kai’Sa then Akali saying they’re ready to spill the beans. “And he’s our boyfriend.”

(Y/N) widened his eyes then looked quickly at Akali saying silently “Its Okay” and you looked back still driving in the middle of the road.

“Whoa whoa whoa! Wait what?! You’re boyfriend as in you’re all in relationship with him at once?!” Taric surprised hearing that from his clients.

“Yes Taric. Also he’s the lucky fan of the Event..that we didn’t tell you about..we met 2 months ago.”

“What? Are you serious?!” Why you didn’t tell me about this?!!” Taric yelling from the other side of the phone.

“Because we love him!” All 4 girls in sync just told Taric with feelings of love for you. (Y/N) blushed from the passion he felt from them.

“We’re just not ready to tell the world that...We...have a relationship with him” Ahri Leader of K/DA said.

“But he still supports us even if we’re busy making new songs for everyone.” Akali looking at you now relaxed from what happened.

“Also Taric he’s a fan of ours and he deeply respects on what we stand for and what we’ve been through once we’ve started this.” Kai’Sa smiled when she glanced at you smiling from the compliments you’re hearing from.

“And he dated us one-by-one only because we told him our real schedule of free time which we didn’t inform of you that..but still!” Evelynn pause for what’s next she’s about to tell.

“He knows and loved us because of what we Believe in...especially to our Determination in Music. And we thank him for that.” Evelynn looking behind you feeling her heart flutter just by talking about you.

Taric sighed and calm down from what he’s hearing and never thought on his music manager career, he would listen to such speech from any singers that he faced. This one, he felt the Love just from their voices

and now he knows what it means indeed.

“OK but still I’m glad you girls are fine from what happened and I’m relieved just to hear you talk about it.” Taric sighed after feeling likea bomb is about to explode only to be replaced by a gentle wind feeling calming his body and mind.

When Taric glanced at his Laptop showing the part where you strike back at the black hood. His eyes widened which just gave him an idea when he looked at the hashtags and one of them brought a lightbulb in his head.

“Girls this man..you’re boyfriend.....Does he have a resume?” The girls looking at each other confused of what they’re manager just said.

“What I meant to say is that I think it’s time for you girls to have at least just one security detail in you’re career. Yeah? By the way, there’s security appeared in the scene when you left but everyone who saw it explained the whole thing anyway so no problem for him.”

“Anyway from what I’ve seen of what he did, He passed! So if he’s there with you now, can you tell him he’s now yours! I mean you know what I mean so yeah tell him please “ Taric said.

The girls with their eyes widened shocked to hear THAT from their manager then looked at you waiting to answer.

When you heard what the other side of that phone call said you have no reaction but instead you thought “Say what now?!” And you’re heartbeats going wild then you relaxed yourself not to mention you’re still driving on the road.

“I thought i already was.” (Y/N) smiled with little blush and when the girls heard it they giggled just from you’re reaction too.

“He said ‘Yes’ Taric, he’ll be our bodyguard from now on by the way. In other words, every party, conference, meet-ups, outings, free time etc. everything. He’ll be there with us Okay, Taric?” Evelynn said.

You’re eyes widened like tennis balls and Akali saw you chuckled with her hands covering her laughter.

“All right then. Once you’re all safe and sound, kindly bring him with you at my office for approval along with his resume that way we can start talking about it. With him, of course. Okay, now please...please take care of yourselves wherever you go. Okay bye!” Taric said.

“Bye Taric, you too as well” Evelynn ended the call.

When the conversation ended, Evelynn hugged you with arms around you’re neck. You felt and said “Um Eve, I’m still driving you know.”

“Oh sorry” Evelynn giggled got back on her seat and everyone relaxed watching their surroundings while you’re driving.

You sighed and said “So bodyguard huh? When’s my registration then?” the girls looked at each other murmuring when will it be though.

“If you’re ready we’ll come with you when the time comes” Ahri said.

Then you felt Akali’s hand touched you’re shoulder “Still (Y/N) Thank you for saving my life.”

“No problem” you said it facing her for a second with a wink which made Akali blushed and gone back watching the video still trending#1.

“So (Y/N) how did you get so strong? And damn just from the look of you’re arms...have you been working out?” Kai’Sa said while observing you’re arms to her you’ve changed.

“Well I had this feeling 2 months ago exactly. And so I trained myself ever since then although the hard work of it was thanks and my love you girls sooo...yeah I got strong indeed.”

Akali, Kai’Sa, Ahri and Evelynn still looking at you’re body amazed at you’re transformation knowing you’ll be the only eye-candy they need from now.

“So where to girls? Since i’ve been driving in the highway right now.”

“At our house, (Y/N).” Ahri paused to look at the other girls knowing one thing they want right now. “Because from now on (Y/N) you’re living with us.”

You felt you’re heart stopped for a second just from what she said. “Are you serious?..does that mean I’m moving my stuff..in you’re house..The K/DA House?”

“Mhhm” The girls nodded saying “Yes since you’re our boyfriend and bodyguard you get to live with us everyday from now on” Ahri said.

You released a big sigh as you relaxed slowly “Ok I’m in.” Everyone clapped their hands with excitement now that you’re gonna live with them.

You sighed again but now slowly because from this day forward, you’re Life will change Forever with the Lovers of your Life.


	2. K/DA House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast Fun at the K/DA House filled with laughter and lots of kisses.

3 days later

At K/DA House, the guest room that has a king-sized bed where only their friends often sleep in whenever there’s party or dinner. It is now you’re bedroom and where you put you’re stuff in.

Not only that, all 4 girls now sleep with you in bed there since it was warm and comfortable now that you live with them.

But they would never forget their old rooms instead each of their rooms are mostly full of hobbies or what defines them.

Akali in her room filled with neon-like design and there’s a small cabinet of paint spray cans since she loves to Art, Ahri with 2 wardrobes filled with all attire that she wear thanks to her fashion designers, Kai’Sa now her floor with open space where she can at least practice for dance moves depends on their new music and finally Evelynn has a small studio where she can also practice making lyrics or sing a song from any music she wants.

Of course they have their own private yard with an outdoor dining table in case of party grills which the other day you cooked for them at breakfast, lunch and dinner and oh boy how they loved you’re cooking and giving compliments to you as the chef of their own.

As you wake up, you felt arms wrapped all over you and it was you’re girlfriends asleep after last night’s Truth or Dare with you.

You gently removed their arms slowly so that they can still sleep at you’re king-sized bed.

You stood up and saw a sight of pretty sleepyheads with small but cute snoring sounds, as you silently walked towards the door you close it slowly still seeing them asleep like a father watching his daughter.

At the kitchen, you start cooking eggs and bacon with pancakes included, also pouring water in coffee to start you’re day and you put plates on the table for the others to eat breakfast right away.

As you sit in the middle about to eat, you hear footsteps from Ahri still a bit sleepy but when she saw you and the food on the table, her face was replaced with a cute smile which you chuckled seeing it.

“Good Morning, Ahri.” 

“Good Morning,...Da” “Don’t....you even think about it.” Ahri giggled from what she’s about to say but still kissed you on the cheek and sat down took the pancake first.

Minutes later you saw Akali, Evelynn then Kai’Sa coming out “Pancakes!” Akali shouted and rushed at the table took 2 on her plate with syrup and butter on display. 

“Not too hasty, Akali. You might choke of eating it fast.” Akali stopped eating for a second. “Oh sorry and thank you for the advice, Love.” She smiled of what you just said.

Then you felt two lips kissed on you’re cheeks from Evelynn and Kai’Sa “Oh Good Morning girls.” You blushed from the squeezed feeling of contact.

“Good morning, (Y/N).”

“Good morning, (Y/N).”

Both Kai’Sa and Evelynn giggled from the unison they’ve said to (Y/N) as they say down and start eating eggs, bacon and pancakes.

“So (Y/N) are you ready to meet our manager so that you can become our bodyguard?” Ahri mentioned as today is where they’ll go to RIOT Studios where Taric works at.

“Yeah i’m ready for the official contract but we’re still gonna talk to Taric about it, right?” Ahri nodded knowing Taric might still talk about what happened that day.

“Also my Resume is at my table in my bedroom. I’ll show it to you guys once i’m dressed up.” “Speaking of resume.” Akali after munching a bacon.

“Not to be rude but....what’s you’re height and weight ever since that day? I’ve been waiting to ask you ever since.” Akali said with a blush even the girls are curious how big you are now even if they see you everyday.

“Well....6’2’’ 252 pounds.”

All girls with their eyes wide and a bit of shock after the information you gave to them.

(Y/N) chuckled from his girlfriend’s reactions continued drinking the coffee.

“Wow...um thanks for the info..I guess.” Akali scratched her head and gulped from what (Y/N) just said.

Ahri, Kai’Sa and Evelynn giggled seeing Akali’s face as she continues munching her pancake with egg on top.

10 minutes later, After breakfast you washed the dishes while Kai’Sa is cleaning the table.

“I’m gonna take a Bath now.” Evelynn said as she walks to the bathroom with towel covering her body. Which by the way the Bathroom is pretty big fitting for the girl band and (Y/N) granting them more space.

“I’m next after okay?” Ahri said it while texting Taric in her phone informing him that today he’s gonna meet their boyfriend.

Akali watching the series “TOP 10 of the Week” on TV. As #1 shows up it was The Day you saved and protected K/DA from the stranger.

“Hey guys come check this out!” The girls saw what’s on TV and it was called “The Bodyguard of K/DA.” They chuckled knowing that the no.1 hashtag will also be the bodyguard and the narrator also talked about the no.2 hashtag “Boyfriend” which also showed Millions of Likes. 

The girls giggled when they saw that hashtag receiving such popularity as they continue watching the narrator still talking about it and played the video.

You’re just finished washing the dishes and clean you’re hands until you heard “Oh damn!” 

(Y/N) walked as he wants to know what’s that all about and it was the part you hit back the black hood and had shown different styles by the fans. 

Ahri saw you quirked you’re eyebrow saying “what on earth is happening here?” She giggled and approached you hugging tightly as she pecked you’re lips “Thank You Again (Y/N).”

You smiled then kissed her forehead and wrapped you’re arm around her waist. 

“Hey kids, you might wanna check the time because it’s time for you’re bath!” Akali and Kai’Sa looked behind and saw (Y/N) and Ahri hugging like Mom and Dad.

Kai’Sa and Akali looked at each other and laughed like kids hearing that from their father.

“Why Daddy I just finished mine.” You looked at Evelynn a bit soaked while brushing her hair with another towel and chuckled hearing that from you.

Ahri kissed (Y/N)’s cheek and hugged his waist like a daughter saying thank you to his father for a new toy while looking at him with puppy eyes.

“Ok girls seriously who’s next to shower?” You chuckled as you look around the girls who now stopped laughing from the topic.

“My turn!” Akali jumped from the couch, kissed you’re lips for a second. “Gonna take a bath now heehee” getting ready as she’s about take off her top.

“Oh by the way Darling.” Evelynn gripped Akali’s shoulder gently “I just used you’re shampoo by accident, is that okay?” 

“Yeah of course but..” Akali cupped Evelynn’s cheek and kiss her passionately as Evelynn returned the favor as well.

After the exotic kiss, they broke off since Akali needs to take a bath right now.

“You can use my shampoo anytime, Babe.” Akali caressing her waist still covered by the towel.

“Ok but you could’ve just said Yes.” Evelynn petting the back of her Rogue’s head.

“That was my Yes.” Akali giggled then pecked her lips a bit. “I’m gonna go take a bath now.” Evelynn chuckled “Okay” Akali preparing for a shower then she looked at (Y/N) sitting with Ahri and Kai’Sa in between saw the whole thing then winked made Evelynn blushed as she walked in her room to change.

After you saw Evelynn enters her room, you see Kai’Sa holding you’re left arm then she pecked you’re lips the moment you glanced at her.

Then you felt Ahri to you’re right cuddles with head on you’re shoulder with a smile as she still watching the TV.

As you look at the middle, you thought “Wow this is not bad after all.”

After Everyone was finished with their Bath time, you start wearing Turtleneck Black Long-sleeve, White pants with small belt around it and black shoes that has gold and purple lining around.

As you prepare by putting you’re wallet, phone and car key in you’re pockets, you put the Resume in you’re bag around it’s strap at you’re left shoulder.

You closed the lights in you’re bedroom and locked it behind. As you got out of your room,Ahri, Kai’Sa, Akali and Evelynn now prepared wearing street clothes waiting for you. They’re in awe at you wearing a match colored attire.

“Ready to go, Girls?” All of them nodded as they followed you opening the door for them.

As all Ladies got out, you closed the lights and locked the door of K/DA House. All of you got in the car on the way to RIOT Studios.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll make a one-shot about the Truth-or-Dare mentioned anytime soon. Anyways, please stay safe Everyone! :)


	3. RIOT Studios

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and The Girls spoke with their Manager named Taric Valoran about becoming The Bodyguard of K/DA.

K/DA and (Y/N) arrived at the RIOT Studios Headquarters, as they walk from entrance gate to the elevator people, singers, employees etc. etc. everyone working in this industry saw K/DA and you walking behind them.

“Oh my goodness, it’s him!”

“Is he really their bodyguard?”

“He’s really handsome and cute.”

“Look at him, he’s so big.”

“Mommy. Mommy. Look it’s the man from TV.”

  
As crowd formed in a straight line giving space as you and the girls walking, everyone murmuring with their cellphones picturing and recording about you means they really..really not gonna move on from That Day.

The Ladies went in first as you followed suit inside as you turn around to face people, they fall back as they saw you’re face not angry nor monstrous but they felt intimidated they got back to what they should do.

Once the elevator doors got closed, you sighed heavily “My goodness what on runeterra is wrong with them?” Kai’Sa and Evelynn chuckled knowing his reaction is the same thing happened when they become famous.

Ahri patted you’re shoulder “You’ll get used to it, *chuckle* We did.” Akali smirked as she touched you’re back “Don’t worry (Y/N) we’re right here for you until the end.” Evelynn and Kai’Sa hugged you tightly making sure you’re body is relax from the buzz.

“Thanks girls.” You patted their hands as another thank you to them, now you feel relax although you should because this day is not over for you yet.

The elevator slows down means it arrived at the floor where Taric works, when the doors opened there are less people since this floor is for the management who were shocked to see you and K/DA from the elevator.

You went for the open door button making sure they came out first, you followed suit since they’re the ones who knows were Taric’s office is.

As you walk along with them, people are murmuring again though fewer did since this is the management floor, there are less people who are working here for RIOT Studios Management.

You and the girls stop by the door that says:

BAND MANAGER

TARIC VALORAN

Ahri knocked thrice then seconds later, “Come in.” One-by-one of K/DA came in then you followed in as well closing the door.

“Hey, girls. Glad to see you’re all okay.” He hugged them one-by-one knowing they are perfectly fine indeed. 

Then you approach him by a meter, “Hello Mr.Taric.”

“Oh” Taric eyes widened and mouth gaped as you beat his size by hair.

He raised his hand “Nice to new you, Mr...?”

“(Y/N) (L/N)”

Both of you shake you’re hands he even felt a small grip like a gorilla handshaking a puny human.

“Ok, please take a seat (Y/N).”

You sit in the chair while the girls sit in front of you.

“So (Y/N) do you have you’re Resume?”

You pulled out you’re Resume from the bag and slide in front of his desk. 

He took it and start reading the paper.

(Y/N) looked at the girls smiling at you, Then you look around at Taric’s office when you saw picture frames of every music band he’s been working with and you saw a picture of him posing with K/DA.

You chuckled at the picture which displays the very first attire they wear from the first music video of their debut with sexy poses.

Then you look at them and look at the picture comparing to what they’ve become like Then and Now “Hmm wow just *you look at the picture then to them* just wow.”

They looked at where you’re looking at and they feel embarrassed from that picture reminded them what a memory that was and THE night they’ve spent with you blushed when you smirked at them.

“Ok then uuhh...here.” Taric handed to you a contract paper that says something like “Rules, Deadlines, Guidelines,Security Detail, Responsibility, but the most line or word(s) he saw was *No matter what etc.* meaning you will protect them at all costs.”

When you’re read everything from the paper, you took out you’re ball-pen to sign you’re full name then you handed to the girls for them to sign their names and they did. 

They hand it over to Taric who fully saw all their signatures and nodded.

“Ok then uhh (Y/N)...Ladies.” He stand up as he put down the paper. You and the girls waiting for what he’s gonna say.

“He’s officially yours!” Taric said with a surprise voice.

The girls jumped up and down then they rushed to you each kissed you in the lips and hugged you tightly as possible.

You laughed quietly and hugged them with warmth because not only you have a job but you will work for K/DA, the Lovers of your Life.

Taric saw this and felt his heart tickled knowing from Evelynn said before in their phone was true.

“(Y/N)..(Y/N)” You and the girls looks at Taric about to talk with them.

“Now that you know what’s at stake, you will be with them, protect them, and *chuckle* love them.” 

You blushed just hearing that coming from the manager. The girls saw you and hugged even tightly wanting to feel the mood you had. 

“By the way speaking of *be with them*, Girls how about you give him a Tour of where you working at.” Taric recommended them to take you to their “very own studio.”

“I know what the outside, inside, rooms, the bathroom, cafeteria etc. of RIOT Studios but I don’t know what room they’re at so yeah Let’s Go.”

The girls excited to show you the magic they’re working at the moment they became superstars.

“Oh wait wait wait Girls, (Y/N) let me first take a picture of you together so that we can remember this moment.”

You and the girls posed as the phone of Taric with a click.

“Also my phone take a picture of me with them.” The girls smiled as they saw pulled you’re phone gave it to Taric for a picture.

After two takes, Taric gave it back to you and thus you followed K/DA to where they gonna work at. 

“Have fun you lovebirds!” (Y/N) and the girls chuckled as they got out from Taric’s office.

Taric sat down thinking what a day it was. “Ohhh Young Love.”

(Y/N) and K/DA arrived at the door that says: K/DA obviously.

Ahri with her key opening the door and took the key from doorknob, they got first and you followed suite and locked the door.

“Wow what amazing colors all over” you were amazed by the room full of K/DA Theme.

Evelynn patted you’re shoulder and shown you the 4 mics with colors representing each of them making it easy for them to record for the audio.

“Seriously girls, you’re gonna own the world. Not because of all this, but each of you will indeed earn credit and respect by hard work and love.” 

The girls relieved from the speech delivered by (Y/N) made their heartbeats fast which just his words may be one of the reasons why they fell in love with him.

Ahri wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately as a thank you from his speech. Akali was next to do it then Kai’Sa and finally Evelynn really thanking (Y/N) of his speech.

You blushed from the action they gave you.

“I’m embarrassed to say this but can I see you girls sing?” You said while you’re heart trembles asking that question.

The girls looked at each other with eyes widened from you’re request.

“Sure...girls.” The Leader of K/DA looked to her other members also ready to sing for you.

Minutes later, each member of K/DA are in there mics with headsets on are gonna sing “Sure Thing” for you.

(Y/N) presses the button “LIVE” to make sure the door is closed and no one enters to disturb. 

While they’re singing, you feel like in a beautiful garden with angels singing it’s harmony swirling all over.

(Y/N) smiled from the feelings you felt from their voices singing every word with passion and emotion. While they’re singing they saw you’re smile which gave them more feeling to the song.

The high vocals you’re hearing from them, you felt the very hard work and ambition they put through every song they cover or made especially this one.

As the song ended, you stand up and clapped you’re hands so fast they saw you with a smile and bowed from the performance for you. 

When the door of the recording room opened, “That was....wow that was really great.” You’re compliment made them blushed and chuckled one-by-one out of the door and closed it. 

“So are we gonna go home now or what?” 

“We could drive-thru at Birdio’s for lunch and eat it at home.” Kai’Sa said it with mini-growing on her tummy and Akali as well.

You, Ahri and Evelynn giggled from their reaction but you all felt hungry anyways.

“Ok let’s go then.” You opened the door letting the girls out the first and you also closed the lights and power inside once you got out and Ahri locked it with her own key.

As you go down using the elevator still talking about how great the day has been, once it’s opened there are crowds of people starting to take pictures and recording K/DA but mostly in front covering them. 

“Ok girls follow my lead.” You put you’re arms into walls behind them making sure no flash hurts their eyes and they don’t fall behind.

You successfully got them in the car and away from the crowd, you’re now on highway clear from the scene.

“Wow, first day as bodyguard...not bad.”

“Thank you again (Y/N) especially from the flashy walls that has been squeezing ever since.” Akali patted you’re shoulder as another thank you.

“Us too.” Ahri said it along with Kai’Sa and Evelynn smiling thanks to (Y/N)’s protection.

“Anytime and You’re Welcome, my Lovelies.

....So who’s hungry?” All girls knew what you said and where they want and yelled with excitement as you’re gonna eat together again at the K/DA House will soon be filled with happiness and love all over again.


	4. Shopping with the Diva

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelynn invites you to go shopping with her and the outcome of it took a steamy turn.

“I want that one.”

Evelynn looked at the black tuxedo where (Y/N) is pointing at.

“Hmm you go on and try it then, Darling.” She took the tuxedo, measuring the shape of the tuxedo and his upper body.

You placed you’re hand above hers while still holding the cloth. Evelynn felt on what you’re doing and chuckled.

As you gently took the tuxedo from her, you winked at her from that 3-second touch as she giggled at you.

Once (Y/N) entered a slot in the Men’s Dressing Room, Evelynn heard her phone ringing and pick it up from her bag.

“Yes, Ahri?”

“Hey, Eve how you’re doing with (Y/N)?”

“Oh we’re doing pretty good, Ahri and we’re also gonna buy lunch here so kindly text later what you and the other girls want, okay?”

“Sure thing, Eve.”

Evelynn hears shouting from the other side of her phone.

“Lemme guess Akali and Kai’Sa are playing League of Fighters with her console...from her room...then connect it on TV...in our living room?”

“Yyyup but only for today Eve since starting tomorrow we’re gonna start with new ideas for our new song...at RIOT Studios...with (Y/N)” 

Ahri with a silent girly scream not wanting to disturb the girls’ playing the game and excited that you’re coming along with them for practice since it was part of the contract you’re with them 24/7 to infinity.

Evelynn giggled “Yeah..I know anyw-“ she paused as (Y/N) comes out wearing the attire on full.

“Oh...my...goodness”

“What’s wrong, Evelynn?”

“I’m looking at our one and only Bodyguard who’s now...Tall...Dark...and really Handsome right now.” She silently moans at the phone making her Leader jealous.

“Is that really necessary? Also please take a picture of him okay Eve?”

“Of course, Foxy anyways gotta call you back later okay...Bye”

“Bye Eve.” Ahri ended the call first and so as Evelynn.

Evelynn smirked as she examines (Y/N) up and down wearing the black tuxedo where it changes her point of view of men wearing tuxedos.

“Turn around for me.” Evelynn said with her right index finger doing a spiral move.

As (Y/N) turns around once, Evelynn bit-lip as she is in awe of him becoming bizarre as her mind starting to have lustful thoughts.

“So what do you think?” (Y/N) raising his arms and does the cross position.

“What I think?” She approaches you, fixes the lapels and pulls it suddenly kisses you’re lips and you followed suit.

Evelynn broke off and connects her nose to yours. “I think you should fuck me with that suit on my car.”

(Y/N) quirked an eyebrow from what she just said and she chuckled from you’re reaction and grins with her lustful eyes saying  you know you want that.

“I’ll take this one then.” You start to remove the turn-down shirt slowly “I’ll be...waiting for you then.” Evelynn grin as she obviously states what she means by it.

As (Y/N) enters a slot of the Men’s Dressing Room, Evelynn slides her hand down slowly to her right hip and felt small wetness between her hips.

Evelynn looked at where (Y/N) is changing and thinks that she’s gonna be the first to do it to him once they got in her car later on.

Later, (Y/N) along with his purchased item hold by his left hand and Evelynn her arms wrapped around his right arm walking on the mall thinking what food should they take-out for the girls.

Both think of the same thing, it was an Asian diner with Akali’s favorite ramen in it along with other food meals/choices as Evelynn knows what Ahri and Kai’Sa likes from the menu.

After they bought the Take-Out Food for them and the girls, they’re walking through the parking lot finding (Y/N)’s car.

As you and Evelynn found you’re car, you put the bought items at the trunk and open the passenger’s door for Evelynn. “Thank You, you’re such a gentlemen Darling.”

Once you’ve started the engine, You felt you’re left cheek pulled from Evelynn and in unison both of you make-out probably because of that moment in the department store.

Good thing you’re windows are black shaded that way no one knows that you and Evelynn are French-kissing inside the car.

(Y/N) held her cheek and broke off from Evelynn. “Wait Babe..not here.”

“W-Why not? It’s starting to be fun, Darling.” Evelynn said as she holds you’re hand and kisses it.

“I know another underground parking lot. And...we can do it...right there.”

“Okay okay” She sat down with her arms crossed and huffed probably because it was getting better until.

“I promise we will. Now buckle up if you want it.” (Y/ N) driving back ward then forth towards the destination where they will do it.

You parked somewhere unseen by people in this parking lot. “We’re here.”

(Y/N) pressed the engine button to turn it off, locked the door, and suddenly Evelynn pinned him still sitting at the driver’s seat now kissing him passionately as she inserts her tongue inside his mouth.

As you were about to groan, Evelynn silenced you as she inserts her hand inside you’re pants and gropes you’re cock now hard the moment she touched it.

She swirls her tongue all over yours as she removed her hand from inside you’re pants and starts unbuckle the belt and slides down the zipper revealing you’re big hard cock.

Evelynn broke off living a trail of saliva as (Y/N) groans from her hand rubbing his cock up and down.

“It’s getting harder, Babe.” Licking her lips up just by looking at you’re boner then she kissed the tip.

“Mh.” (Y/N) gasps as her tongue twirls his shaft then starts sucking it with her head bobbing up and down taking over you’re length.

You bit-lip as Evelynn continues the blowjob then you spank, grope her ass and start caressing it. “Ah.” She increases her action the moment you spanked her sexy ass.

She rapidly increases her bobbing as you feel you’re cock getting hard until the action moves slowly as you’re wondering why she does it.

“Now that it’s hard” Evelynn removes her hand from you’re cock, licks it and starts removing her clothes.

“Lay down for me and undress you’re pants please.” You immediately remove you’re shoes ,pants and shirt as they’re placed on you’re floor. (Y/N) adjusts the seat with you’re back now lies down with the chair.

Evelynn now naked crawls to you and slowly her pussy penetrate by you’re cock.

“Aah (Y/N) I know it’s getting hot in here, but ~ Ah!” Riding his cock moaning from the length she hardened with her mouth.

You grasped her waist as use of support to hump her pussy as well, Both with their actions on each other in unison heating up this Cowgirl Position.

Then she slowly lies down to you her arms wrapped around you’re neck kissing you passionately while moaning as she continues riding you’re cock.

“Ohhh Yes (Y/N) ~ Cum inside me!” Got back to kissing you moaning inside you and both with last thrust each other, you cum inside straight up to her core.

Later, Both of you crawled at the backseat Evelynn first as you followed until she’s in Doggystyle Position wiggles her ass wants more of you’re cock.

First you spank her ass admiring the back view of her sexy body, then rubbing her pussy with you’re cock thus slowly inserts deep inside her walls.

“Aaah! Fuck me harder Daddy!” (Y/N) positioned his hand at her back as support for his cock starts thrusting with his hips hitting her hips making clapping sounds that echoes inside the car.

Evelynn moaning loudly as (Y/N) slowly thrusts her pussy then puts his hands at her butt-cheeks as he increases fucking her pussy.

Minutes later, (Y/N) drops down her ass to the chair still thrusting her pussy while her left arm wrapped around her neck as he kisses her right cheek making her bit-lip from the intense movement he just made.

You thrust her with the right tempo of you’re hips in contact with hers as remembering this moment: you fucked you’re girlfriend inside you’re car from front seat to the back.

Later, Evelynn changed her position to Twix Position as both felt warmth flows through each other’s bodies making her horny. 

They’re kissing passionately, Evelynn hugging his boyfriend’s back as her hands above his shoulders while his are wrapped around her neck with his right hand in support at the back of her head, his buttocks which she can increase her stroke in as he thrusts moderately inside her pussy.

(Y/N) feeling his cum flows through his cock thrusts faster and climaxed inside her, Evelynn moaned loudly while grasping his shoulders for support from his cum inside her now staining the backseat and floor.

You stand up and got you’re cock off from her pussy as she pants from you’re climax.

She raises both her hands up wanting you to help her and you did.

Evelynn and (Y/N) kissing passionately after all that action the couple been doing inside his car, she still thrives for his warmth.

“Evelynn, thank you for inviting me at shopping.” You’re petting her head as you admire her comfort being with you today.

“No problem, Darling anytime anywhere.” Evelynn caressing his abs also looking at his body as both finished from their first-ever car sex.

(Y/N) looks around his car full of stains which smells all over.

“Babe, can we clean all this up before going home?”

“Ok” Both of you looked at each other and kissed still full of love.

“I love you, Eve.”

“I love you too, Darling.”   
  


Finally they got home safely in the K/DA House and as they arrived, the door opened revealing Ahri walking towards the car.

Both of you and Evelynn got out of the car.

“What took you both so long?” Ahri said.

You and Evelynn looks at each other thinking about what excuse could you say so.

“Eve and I still strolled inside the mall because it almost felt like a Date and I want our time there to be memorable especially for her.”

Evelynn smiled and blushed knowing it’s not true but the word ‘memorable’ means what they did inside the car 15 minutes ago.

“Okay then...can we eat now because the two inside are really hungry right now.” Ahri pointing the door behind her.

(Y/N) moved to the trunk, opened it and took the bags out. “Lemme help you with that” Evelynn took the one with you’re tuxedo in it , walked first to the door and when she opened the door, She looks at you and winked with a blushing smile.

You smiled back at her and winked knowing you two remembered what happened in the car before she enters the house.

Ahri approach you and whispered to you ear “is it a Date or Sex?” You look at Ahri who has a curious face where she might guess what happened today.

“What do you think?” Ahri guess it right with here eyes widened then frowned knowing her Diva has him privately and she was the first one among the 4 to do it.

She then wraps her arms around you’re left arm.

“My turn next time, okay?” Ahri said with a pouting face.

“I’ll look forward to it.” She then pecked you’re lips and lay her head on you’re shoulder as both of you walk and enter the house.

“FFOOOOD!!!!”

As Ahri locked the door, Akali and Kai’Sa running towards you until they stopped. “Welcome back, Love.” Both said it and kisses you’re cheeks and gently grabbed the food and dashes at the table putting it down.

(Y/N) blushed from them and when Ahri saw this she kissed his left cheek too made him chuckled from the kisses he remembered today.

You and Ahri walked to the dining table with Kai’Sa and Akali waiting for the food to be prepared on the table.

While you’re giving the food each of them one-by-one, Evelynn from the kitchen brought a big water and when (Y/N) saw this he took it gently from Evelynn and placed it on the table.

Evelynn took her food and (Y/N) followed as he slide back the chair. “Why thank you, Darling.”

(Y/N) slide forth the chair like a gentleman as she sat down suddenly he kissed her left cheek made her blush reached her ears, her shoulders rising up from the feeling and she smiled at him walking to his chair at the middle-front.

Ahri, Akali and Kai’Sa all girly scream from what you did for Evelynn as you sat down.

“What?” You looked at the 3 girls.

The 3 of them looked at each other and giggled. “Nothing.”

You and Evelynn chuckled from their unison response.

“Let’s eat!” All 5 excited and started eating their meals as they start to enjoy the company of one another.

While everyone is eating, Ahri, Akali and Kai’Sa has another goal in mind now that they know that Evelynn was the first to do it with him privately and that is  _Soon enough, it will be my turn._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more chapters were one of the girls will have a chance to have a private time with you.
> 
> Until then, stay safe everyone! :)


	5. What happens in the Studio, Stays in the Studio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the 3 girls are on break, you help Kai’Sa with her...practice.

Weeks past as you guard, bond and spend time with them mostly on the K/DA House, Event Parties, Expensive Restaurants and more to come.

Today you drive them to RIOT Studios as they’re about to finish making their new song and recording it in their own studio inside.

While K/DA is doing their daily exercise there every time its in their own studio, You sit down on a chair beside the door making sure that anyone knocking, it will be you to question what they want from the girls.

At the middle of their dance practice, your eyes made contact with them often even through the mirror with the moves that faces at you’re direction. You see their arms, feet, waist and....breasts move in unison, the perspective of every girl-band you heard in you’re life has changed thanks to their combined effort of coordination and execution.

It was Lunch Time, but for them its just another balanced diet to sustain their bodies ever since they started practicing their first song it was always this way of eating right.

“(Y/N) we’re going to the cafeteria, do you want something?” Evelynn said.

You remembered what the Menu for today is in store at the cafeteria downstairs and said “Just 1 small Iced-Tea, since I just ate heavy breakfast this morning so that I have enough energy for you girls today.” You said it with a smile.

“I didn’t ask a long question but okay.” Evelynn chuckled from your explanation as well as the other girls.

As they walk to the door, you notice Kai’Sa standing a meter from the mirror and thought she joins them for a break until “(Y/N) would you mind help Kai’Sa while we take a break and lock the door...while you’re at it?” Ahri whispers to you’re left ear.

“Yeah sure.” She booped your nose as all 3 left the room and you locked the door.

(Y/N) stands up and approaches Kai’Sa doing arm movements while holding a piece of paper which probably is the lyrics of their new song.

“Kai’Sa, why don’t you take a break? You might overwork yourself.” You stand a meter away from Kai’Sa so that she can have space for practice.

“Nah I’m okay Babe but thanks for the advice.” Kai’Sa said.

“Actually would mind come here for a second?” You followed to her pointing to where you should stand.

“Can you read this? My cue which is also on the Bridge part might be less or too much for the song.” Kai’Sa handed to you the lyrics and pointed the words where it’s her part.

(Y/N) analyzing the lyrics along with the girls’ verse and imagined the music along with the lyrics.

“How about-“ He starts explaining what could also be done and Kai’Sa listening to every word he said now it became a conversation between the two, not only about the lyrics but the moves that could perfectly align in their new song.

After the comforting talk between the two.

“Thanks, (Y/N)...with you’re help, our song might be perfect and the girls will love it.” Kai’Sa said.

“I guarantee it will work.” She hugged you as her arms wrapped around you’re back while her head leaned to you’re chest, You patted her back and behind her head then kissed the forehead making her blush as both of you look at the mirror of what you’re doing.

“You really are taller than us girls.” Kai’Sa with a Love smile, caresses his back and admiring the view on the mirror “and I feel so safe with you now.”

(Y/N) looks at her directly and said “do you really mean that?” She looks up at you “Yes, and I love everything that you stand for until now. Always be a good man, My Love.” Kai’Sa said.

You blushed and smiled from what she said as both of you quickly lip kiss with compassion.

Kai’Sa broke off first then she kisses your collarbone while her hands rubbing the chest.

“Mm.” (Y/N) looks down at Kai’Sa leaning down, kissed his abdomen then unbuckles the belt slowly as she smells the cologne on his shirt.

“Since I’m a good man does that mean you’re a bad girl who wants a blowjob right now?” You smirked as Kai’Sa almost done unbuckling the belt.

“Nope, but since we’re alone. Right now would be a great time to do it since you’ve locked the door and the girls are on break.” Kai’Sa said. slides down you’re pants reveals an erection luckily thanks to her compliment.

“You know...This comforting feeling is what I love about you.” Kai’Sa slides down your pants reveals an erection luckily thanks to her compliment. “Don’t hold back, you’re always giving your all for us and...let me give you a reward for that.”

She first licks the tip “ohh Kai’Sa.”

Kai’Sa twirls her tongue below the shaft then began sucking his cock.

“Nh!....nnh! So big...mnh! Ugh!” She gags as her saliva comes out still taking your length.

Kai’Sa making sexy sounds while her hands holding you’re back for support.

(Y/N) positions her hands above his hips while still holding as he feels the cum starting to pour out.

“Uh! Kai’Sa...That’s Amazing!” She took the whole length all the way to her throat still sucking and now her tongue swirling all over his shaft.

“I’m gonna...cum! I’m cumming!” You poured in cum inside her mouth as she *drinks* all of its thickness . “Guh! Mbh!”

“Fuah! h~haaa (Y/N)...” Kai’Sa broke off with a pop from your cock then stands up stripping her clothes off.

“Let’s keep going...okay? I want to...go all the way.” She drops her last clothes now placed on the floor reveals her fully nude.

She walks backward and said “Come to me Babe.” You followed her while stripping off from top to pants.

Kai’Sa prostrates herself in Doggystyle Position with her hands placed on the walls while her pussy exposed waiting for your cock.

“Right...there.” You lifted her right hip up that way you slowly insert inside her pussy.

“Come on, (Y/N)! Put it in!” Kai’Sa moaning loudly.

Once it reached deep inside her, you hold her waist and start thrusting as fast as you could.

“Your pussy is so soft and squishy...mmhh...It’s swallowing my entire dick! Uh!” (Y/N) groping almost her butt-cheeks.

“Ah! Ahn! Ah!” Kai’Sa holding on the walls for dear life as you pick up the pace of your thrusts.

“Naaah! Ha! Ah! Uuuh!” Your cock gouging and reaching in her core.

“I’m going numb with pleasure, Babe!” (Y/N) deep thrusting inside her like crazy.

“Nha Ha! Ha Nngu!” As your cock all-the-way felt inside her, you pulled her with your hands groping her breasts.

“Uuh! It’s coming...it’s coming baby!” With one final thrust, (Y/N) ejaculated inside her as Kai’Sa feels her womb melting from the cum.

“Nn Uh Ah!...Nn Hn Nuh ~ Haah.” Kai’Sa moaning from (Y/N) rubbing her breasts and pushing back and forth gently as cum still pours inside her.

“I love you! (Y/N)!” Her left hand gently grasp his cheek from behind as you both kissed passionately from allll that.

Later in the middle of the dance floor, (Y/N) sat down while Kai’Sa crawls to him caressing his body, both of them still naked actually.

“Ah!” You felt you’re nipples getting teased by her tongue twirling around hard.

“You made me horny. So take responsibility, Babe!” Slides her head down licking his shaft.

“Ah...uuh.” Feeling her mouth moving up and down his cock.

“Don’t cum from just this. Hold that thought.” Kai’Sa said.

Kai’Sa sits beside you then rubs your cock including you’re balls still thick and hard after all that.

“You’re so cute, (Y/N). Getting this hard...You’ve saved up so much cum. Tell me.” She push you down gently on the floor now on top of you rubbing your cock.

“What you’d like to do.” Kai’Sa said.   
  


“I want to cum...inside you, Kai’Sa.”

“What was that?”

“Inside your pussy, Kai’Sa!”

As she pinned her boyfriend on the floor, She puts his hands on her breasts before riding his cock.

“Ah...ah! More...Call my name again, Babe!”

”Kai’Sa! Kai’Sa!”

(Y/N) playing her breasts lets Kai’Sa increases the riding of his cock.

“Ahn! Nhaa Mh!” Your sucking her breasts like a baby the moment she pulls you’re head at her chest.

(Y/N) nibbles on her nipples making the Dancer go crazy, feeling her juices might overflow because of him.

While you taste and tickle her boobs, she wrapped her arms around you’re neck for support as she is about to cum.

“Hahh! It’s so good! I’m gonna c-...cum! ~ I’m cumming!” His cock cumming inside her non-stop lets her push (Y/N) down gently until she kissed him.

Both kissing passionately felt each other’s tastes and smell as Kai’Sa wants more of him.

You turned her around and now you’re on top yet she’s not letting go of the kiss wanting so much more of you soaking her depths.

“(Y/N)...I like...I love you! More! I want more! Stir me up inside!” Kai’Sa open wides her pussy soaked of cum but her dirty face sucks you in.

In an instant, Kai’Sa gasps as (Y/N) penetrates her pussy with his cock showing his hands pinned on the floor as sign of dominating her right now.

“Mmh mmhh!” Kissing her passionately, his cock thrusts faster as the final climax approaching fast every thrust he makes.

“Ah...Ha Haa! Haa!”

In the end, both embrace each other and scream loudly with their moans as (Y/N) ejaculated inside her whole.

After the climax, they lay side-by-side panting from love-making of one another.

“...You really made me cum.” Kai’Sa leans her head in you’re left shoulder while caressing your abs.

“That you’d be able to make me feel this good. Thank you, My Love.” Pecks you’re check and lies at your chest to rest for a while.

*knock* *knock* *knock*

You and Kai’Sa eyes widened, that could meanAhri, Evelynn and Akali are done with their break and to practice again inside their room...seeing you two shock that both of you are naked, if Ahri who has the real key if you do not open the door yet.

Both of you stand up quickly getting dressed, you saw the mess piled on the floor “Kai’Sa clean this up before they see it.” You whispered to her quietly so that they won’t hear what you just said.

“Ok ok” Luckily there’s tissue inside her bag which she took it out fast and cleans every mess on the floor.

You calm yourself and fix you’re hair as you walk to the door, gulped once to speak properly the moment you open the door.

“Kai’Sa..(Y/N)..you there?” Ahri said.

You opened the door revealing the trio holding the snacks and drinks for you and Kai’Sa.

“Sorry about that..me and Kai’Sa just finished the practice.”

“Oookaayyy.” Akali said as they enter the room and you lock it behind as everyone settles up.

“Oh here’s your iced tea (Y/N)” Evelynn said.

“Thank you, Eve.” You sipped the drink and hoofed not because you were tired from the dance practice but because of what you and Kai’Sa did seconds ago.

“So how was it...practicing with the Dancer?” Evelynn approaches you with her arms crossed.

“Not bad, heck she’s really a pro.” You gulped down the glass until.

“A pro at sex, Darling?” You’re eyes widened as she grasps you’re cock and now she can tell from your shaft that you had sex with her inside their studio.

“Yes...because she did it first, I followed and we had sex and now we’re done.” You said it with all honesty because Evelynn might grip you’re dick further like an interrogation.

Evelynn broke off her hold of you’re dick and smelled it all the way, here eyes rolled up aroused from the smell probably because she already knows what your cum smells like from the beginning.

She pecked you’re lips and giggled from you being honest to her.

“It’s okay.” Wrapped her arms around you and leaned her chin up your chest, looking at you with a cute face.

“She did it on the floor while me...” pecked your lips again. “I did it in your car.” Winks at you and giggles.

(Y/N) chuckled, kissed her forehead and turns her around for a back hug, both of you looking at the girls talking about the new steps thanks to you.

Evelynn whispers and said “So Ahri and Akali are left huh?”

You whispered back “Two down, two more to go.” Pecked her cheek and giggled.

“Hey (Y/N).” Akali said.

“Yes, Akali?”

“Can you help us with the new steps you just added?” 

“Yeah sure.” 

You and Evelynn walked to them and when Akali handed to you the draft lyrics with new steps.

“Okay so here’s how it goes.”

As you talk about what to do in their part of the song, they’re in awe of you instructing them step-by-step and seeing this leadership trait coming from you lets them know why they love you.

When you were about to tell them what to do, Ahri sniffs then smells something around and behind her.

You notice and said “What is it, Ahri?” Other 3 looked at Ahri “I smell something...weird” smelling which made Kai’Sa’s eyes widened and said “that must be the sweat of me and (Y/N) which I cleaned it with tissues” because she did cleaned the mess with tissues but Ahri is a Vastayan fox therefore it might be obvious why she is smelling around the area.

“Okay but why does it smell like-“ Ahri with one big sniff, absorbs it and with eyes widened, looked at (Y/N) and Kai’Sa lead to one thought  they just had sex here while we’re out didn’t they?

She grin smirked now knows that Evelynn and Kai’Sa did it and in any day it will be her or Akali’s turn.

“You know what...it’s nothing..must be in my head but..” She looks at you calm, Kai’Sa blushed and said “yeah whatever...anyway continue.”

“Oookayy.” You got back explaining the new steps looking at Akali, Evelynn, Kai’Sa and with Ahri, she bit-lip with her eyes charming you’re very soul as if she’s telling you _my turn, Babe._

You smiled back at her and continue giving instructions to K/DA for their new song and while you’re talking you thought of when where the next private time either with Akali or Ahri to yourself _what’s next?_


	6. Pentakill Karaoke Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonight, You and K/DA were invited at DJ Sona’s House by the Pentakill for their 2-Year Anniversary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a party chapter, no lemon/smut included.  
> But you and the girls will have a great night.

2 days ago

_You spectate Kai’Sa and Akali playing a card game called Legends of Runeterra on your laptop as both nexus core are 10-10 means soon enough one of them will be victorious, the other defeated._

_Ahri sitting on the couch watching Demacia Vice series on TV featuring the actors Garen and Lucian._

_Evelynn comes down with phone on her hand and you can hear her talking to whoever’s on the other side of her phone._   
  


_“So Wednesday night?...Okay we’ll be there._

_Okay bye Karthus.”_

_She puts down her phone._

_“Guys! guys! Stop what your doing for a second I got something to say!”_

_Ahri muted the TV while (Y/N), Akali and Kai’Sa paused the game in their laptops._

_“Wednesday we don’t have anything planned, right?”_

_Everyone nodded._

_“Well how about Wednesday night, Karaoke Party with the Pentakill at DJ Sona’s House?”_

_Everyone’s eyes widened by *Pentakill* meaning Eve’s friends with Karthus, lead singer of the Rock Band called Pentakill inviting K/DA to their 2-year anniversary._

_“Are you serious?” Kai’Sa said._

_Evelynn nodded with a smirk._

_The girls screams girly because Ahri knew Sona who one-time worked with them in a Opening Ceremony is now famous as DJ Sona whom is the spectacle of every party she’s invited with her own creativity of music, Akali knew Kayle of her song in Pentakill: Tear of the Goddess and the reason why she loved the Rockband ever since and finally Kai’Sa knew_ _Olaf when they joined together or compete against each other in every League of Fighterz Tournament BEFORE they were idols of the music industry._

_You were not excited since you thought you might not be invited because Pentakill knew K/DA the moment they became famous until-_

_“Oh (Y/N) Don’t worry. You’re invited as well.” Evelynn said_

_You suddenly stand up from the chair and walk super-slowly to them enjoying the moment even the girls giggled from your reaction._

_“Are you sure?” (Y/N) smiling slowly._

_“Yes, Darling besides we told our friends what a great man you are and how you’ve been with us all the time made them want to see you eye-to-eye.”_

_You blinked many times and said “Wow. uh...I don’t what to say...I mean...really wow.” You we’re not crying but deep in your heart happiness lifts you’re smile wide._

_You look at the girls smiling at you and you look at yourself and said “Are we gonna shop for Wednesday or just from our wardrobes?”_

_Everyone looks at each other and Ahri said “Shopping!” then all walks to their rooms swiftly._

_As you were about to enter you’re room, Ahri patted you’re shoulder “Don’t worry (Y/N), even if you’re not invited. I will drag you all the way there and say “This is (Y/N), my boyfriend, our boyfriend and he will be with us until the end of time everyday all-day because we.love.him.”_

_(Y/N) smiled because of how sweet and courageous her girlfriend, their leader would be to go great lengths telling the world they love him._

_“And uh...I went too far telling Sona everything about you and one of them was...” She rolls her eyes doesn’t want to talk about it but “muscles.” She pouted from the word she talked to Sona about it._

_You chuckled “Lemme guess you’re jealous once I get to see her face-to-face seeing my body?”_

_“No, but I won’t be jealous and you know why?” She hugged you tight with her chin leaned on your chest and looks you with a cute face “Because once we enter, I will hold you tight so much you belong to us only.”_

_(Y/N) giggled and cupped her cheeks “I look forward to it.”_

_Both of you pecked kiss then later you realize what you should be doing._

_“Shopping.” Ahri said._

_“Clothes.” (Y/N) said._

_You then walk to your rooms and when you enter yours, you felt excitement that not only you were destined to love these women but meet some new friends who are rockstars this Wednesday night._

NOW

(Y/N) and K/DA arrived at DJ Sona’s House and once all of you got out of the car, you spot a Monster Truck full of Pentakill-vibe all over.

“Hmm neat.” (Y/N) amazed how the theme is all Rock. 

All 5 of you now stand at the door, Ahri presses the doorbell and rang inside the house.

You hear footsteps drawing closer to the door until it open revealing Sona herself.

“Hey, Sona!” Ahri and Sona hugged each other happily along with other girls saying hi to the DJ.

Ahri broke off from the hug and said “It’s so good to see you again.” Sona doing hand signals talking to Ahri and the others.

_You too, Ahri and everyone else thank you for coming_

She then spotted you and 

_Oh hello you must be (Y/N)...and thank you for being with K/DA and my friend Ahri all the time._

(Y/N) also new hand signals and when he started doing it, 5 girls saw this and shocked that he communicate especially with Sona right now but Sona most of all shocked the fact that he’s talking to her through hand-signal.

_You’re welcome, Sona. and I’m glad that I’m invited tonight at this party._

Sona blushed and realized they should come in right now.

_Anyways Everyone please come on in. Everyone’s been waiting for you._

The ladies first got in and you followed suit then you look at Sona with a smile made her blush as she locked the door behind.

“Hey guys!” Kai’Sa said as he waved hello to Pentakill sitting at the couch.

“Wassup girls!” Olaf the Drummer stands up and does a secret handshake with Kai’Sa followed suit in their handshake.

“Glad you girls can make it.” Karthus the Lead Singer walks up to them.

“Well when we heard your inviting us, couldn’t be any happier for us to be here.” Evelynn happy to see Karthus with her arms crossed.

Once Karthus finished talking with Evelynn, he then noticed you.

“And you must be (Y/N).” He offers you a handshake and you did. “The luckiest man in the world.” You smiled and chuckled from his compliment.

“Actually they...” You look at the K/DA girls who looked back at you. “are the ones lucky ever since.” They blushed from what you just said.

“(Y/N)! May I have your autograph?!” Mordekaiser the Guitarist so big stands up with a paper and ball pen walks to you.

“Me too!” Yorick the Bassist also with paper and ballpen approaching you.

“Wait...Autograph...me?” You were confused since you’re not a celebrity.

“Well you are famous from That video until now.” Mordekaiser still offering you the 2 items.

“Okay.” You took the paper and ballpen and start signing it.

“Oh mine too.” Yorick also handing over the 2 items.

You can even hear you’re girlfriends giggling of what you’re doing then you look at them  _I’ll deal with you girls later_ but look down and signed Yorick’s.

“You girls are quite lucky huh?” Kayle the Rocker talking to the girls.

“Oh you have no idea.” Akali said as the K/DA girls looks at Olaf wanted to have selfie with (Y/N) and he did along with Karthus, Yorick and Mordekaiser posing heavy-metal like faces.

The girls laughed at what the boys are doing until Sona patted Ahri’s shoulder.

_He really is handsome, Ahri. And you’re so lucky to have him as you’re boyfriend._

“Well lucky but mostly...in love. And are you jealous about it, Sona?” Ahri with a smug look towards Sona.

_No. But I’m amazed at him, able to talk like me. Wait you never know he can do that?_

“No, but that’s what we love about him...he’s full of surprises.” Ahri admiring how (Y/N) continues to surprise them from the day they met until now.

_That’s good._

Sona quietly thought if she ever met him first, things would really change. But she could never beat Ahri knowing everyone will fall in love with her, but her falling in love with him? Now that’s a surprise for her.

After the selfie between (Y/N) and Pentakill, Karthus said “So...Shall we get this party started?”

“YEAH!” Everyone shouted with excitement later on it official begins.

Everyone was on the table eating light food knowing going to the bathroom of DJ Sona would be embarrassing for them, but the dinner was A-Okay to everyone along with DJ Sona’s tunes shuffled and playing at the background.

K/DA along with (Y/N) between them sits on the left side while Pentakill on the right and Sona is in the middle left while Karthus in right.

Everyone enjoyed eating, chatting and laughing on what’s been happening around them for years. Even (Y/N) telling some jokes made the boys laugh while the girls giggled of how he’s saying it. Everyone is amazed on how (Y/N) trained himself and was able to pull off That Move from the trended video weeks ago. K/DA talking about how pro (Y/N) was when it comes to cooking, handling lyrics, car-driving and information about any places they went to. 

Akali talking about she almost open the door of (Y/N)’s room and he’s singing something dramatic with headphones on, she peaked only and how she’s amazed him singing about it. She even told them the high note he just did and made the boys wowed while the girls wouldn’t believe it.

“You didn’t tell me you were there and you keep as your secret?” You were looking at Akali with a smug and blinked many times.

“Wait...so you were singing then?” Akali looks at you eyes-widened and everyone leaned a bit waiting for your answer.

You look around at everyone to the point there’s no turning back.

“Yes...and what of it?” You speak with all-honesty made everyone gasp.

“I dare you to sing that song!” Kayle pointing at you.

“Yeah, (Y/N) sing for us!” Olaf said.

“Pretty please.” Ahri said.

“I want to hear you’re voice, Babe.” Kai’Sa said.

“Do it, Bro!” Mordekaiser said.

Sona doing the please hand gesture to you.

Everyone still murmuring until you realized something.

“Okay! Okay! Okay! But...” (Y/N) placed his hands on table doing small-clap sounds.

“How about I do it in Karaoke Night? I mean Evelynn did say this is a Party with Karaoke Night which is later...right, Eve?”

“Yeah I did say that. But does that mean you will sing for us?” Evelynn said with a wide smile.

Everyone around looks at you wants to say *Yes* But-

“On One Condition...” (Y/N) with one hand signal.

“All of you will sing one-by-one then I’m gonna be the last.” You smirked after you said it.

Everyone murmuring about what to do until.

“Deal.” Karthus said as everyone looks at him.

“Probably because since it’s the 2-year anniversary of our band and we made it clear that it is a party with a Karaoke Night. So yeah.” Karthus said but then he leans at you.

“But you will sing for us that song (Y/N) and you will be the Best for Last later on okay?” Karthus said.

You nodded and made everyone yelled yes even you’re girlfriends had their hands on you as a sign of excitement.

“Everyone to the Living Room!” Karthus said as everyone including you stand up from the table made their way to the room fully prepared for the Karaoke Night.

As Sona opened the TV already on the Karaoke Channel. “So who’s first?” (Y/N) said knowing he will be the last.

“Why not you first plleeeaaassse?!” Ahri said with a cute face saying please.

“And let me sing all the way without giving chance to others...nope!” Ahri pouted from you’re response while everyone chuckled.

“Seriously, who’s first?...How about a draw-lots with numbers?” Everyone looked at each other and “Yeah sure.” 

“Okay um...Yorick do you have an extra paper and ballpen?”

“Oh yeah uh right here.” Yorick handed to a piece of paper and ballpen.

“Oh Thank You, Yorick. Everyone else kindly think of the songs you’re gonna sing while I fix this.” Everyone shared the remote clicks the menu on tv a song list letting them know what songs were there.

When you were about to put numbers on the paper, you realized Sona can’t sing because she’s a mute.

So you look around and spot Sona with a camera probably she’s gonna record the whole thing.

Before you finish what you’re doing, you approach her to say something and patted her shoulder as you hand signal to her.

_Sona, Sorry if I have offended you when I said everyone sing before me. If you want, I can make it up to-_

_No it’s okay. Besides singing isn’t the only reason we love music and I love everything about music... and I want to see you sing that song for us...and me._

_Okay then...oh and by the way, Mind if I have your number later since...we’re friends now?_

_Sure thing, (Y/N)_

Sona hugged you with her head leaned on your chest and hug her back perhaps you want to feel her warmth.

What you did not know is there’s a Foxy staring at the scene probably jealous of the fact Sona just felt his...muscles, and when they broke off and smiled each other with laters, (Y/N) saw Ahri with a pouting face and said “What’s wrong, Ahri?” 

“Nothing.” She turns around and looks at the TV feeling jealous not wanting to say it to him.

You’re confused on why she’s like that, realized that you have to finish the draw-lots.

“Okay boys and girls, get over here.” You approach them with a bowl of draw-lots and one-by-one took all the mini-papers and knows what number they are.

“When I call your name, tell me the number you’re in.”

1 - Kayle - Tears of the Goddess

2 - Kai’Sa - You and I

3 - Mordekaiser - Let Me In

4 - Evelynn - Agony’s Embrace

5 - Karthus - Champion

6 - Ahri - Flower

7 - Yorick - Way Down We Go

8 - Akali - Monster

9 - Olaf - Hail to the King

After 30 minutes of hearing them singing their selected songs, you felt you’re heart racing the moment Olaf’s done with the song.

As you enter the floor with them sitting around the couch, they were clapping their hands the moment you step foot in it.

For crying out loud, you clapped to every singer after they sing and now they’re clapping for you. heck. You were not yet singing for them but you have no choice but to show another talent. You’re girlfriends with their wide-smiles excited for you to perform right in front of them.

Pentakill members including Sona holding their breaths as they’re not prepared for what’s gonna happen next.

“First off let me sing a song from the Karaoke which I know what it is already then after that it will be the song that Akali heard...okay.” Everyone nodded like children saying yes to their father.

You remove you’re black-leather jacket and gave it to K/DA sharing it made you chuckled then you inhale exhale and select the song “Just Awake.”

Once you click the song, you turned around to look at them since you know the song which made their eyes telling omg he knows that song and you relax the moment after the countdown stops...you sing.

3...2...1

_**Closely listen to the voice and heart beat** _

_**Now the beating has stopped...can’t hear a thing** _

_**Pieces has fell apart** _

(Y/N) head bangs up once then he looks at his girlfriends girly scream with hands holding each other, pentakill members jaw-dropped and Sona trembling while still recording.

As the next lines are about to come, you relax yourself knowing it has just begun.

_**The world we live today is filled with gloom and tears** _

_**but what we only can do is to sigh and sit alone in the dark** _

_**Life filled with vanity** _

_**Colors have faded** _

_**Things you desire exists here** _

_**Flee from this colorless world** _

_**Back in the days everything had shined so bright** _

_**We didn’t have to carry fear towards future** _

_**Dreams colored and lit our mind with hope** _

_**The sound of heart we shared** _

_**Beats in my memory unchanged from back then** _

_**Can you hear me sing?** _

_**Don’t you be fall in down** _

_**Oh my lord, it’s gone** _

_**What should I do?** _

_**Pieces I had have fell apart** _

_**Where do you belong?** _

_**Where should I aim for?** _

_**Once you’ve lost sight it’s left to fall apart** _

Pentakill members going encore and cheers including Sona from that unexpected Heavy Metal voice you just did and K/DA still girly scream while panting probably because they felt the emotion you gave to that song.

(Y/N) smiled with a bit-lip as he’s being praised by everyone in this room and relaxes once more. He hears the piano music where he does the choir director hand gestures and now that he knows once the piano part stops, he stopped gesturing, relaxes and sing once again

_**Let’s start it over again** _

_**Rebuild and combine all the pieces we have lost** _

_**To become one** _

_**Like a puzzle** _

_**Take it one at a time** _

You head bang again from releasing the power within you’re voice.

Pentakill members did the  Oh Daaammn  pose probably shocked from you’re sudden Heavy Metal voice while K/DA chuckled from their reactions and looks back at you now stiff made them blush and bit-lip while Sona felt her heartbeat couldn’t be stopped from you’re performance.

And now here it comes again.

_**When I stopped rusted chain has tangle me up** _

_**Tying my body onto the ground** _

_**As I sink underground I call your name** _

_**What can I do to see the day light once more?** _

_**Tear it apart and rip it off** _

_**Break the chain now** _

_**Sink down or swim up** _

_**Fight your way through** _

_**Seek your way out** _

_**If you can not you are left to drown deep inside** _

(Y/N) kneeled down and panting trying to rebuild the pressure inside him or absorbing all that power and convert it later for an explosive impact.

Everyone shocked and gulped at the same time from the sudden movement delivered by The Man Of The Hour they’re seeing tonight.

As the music part is about to end, you rise up with calm and poise for the next line you’re about to sing.

_**You who knew all my weakness is gone** _

_**Can you come back and stay by my side** _

_**I’ll be standing here waiting you** _

_**Heart newly born is always strong and brave** _

_**No matter how steep the road we take** _

_**It can drive us forever and ever** _

_**Let’s take it how we want** _

_**The choice we make is for you and my future** _

_**Can you hear me sing** _

(Y/N) prostrate yourself and rotates his arms around meaning building all up releasing into one. Everyone seeing this holds their breath because this performer...this singer...this man is indeed full of surprises. As the tension of the music is almost done, in a second he did a pose where his voice skyrocketed through the roof.

_**Yyeeeeeeaaaaaaaahhhhhhh** _

_**Misery is nothings** _

_**It is all up to your thoughts and beliefs to bring in success within your life** _

_**Don’t you compare yourself with other people that’s a waste of a person you are so why not be honest to your emotion** _

_**Don’t you be falling down** _

_**All the promises made between us broke in pieces and turned into a sand** _

_**Let’s escape from this colorless world to find myself and tomorrow we live.** _

The song is finished, your mic right beside your hip and panting from all that seeing everyone eyes wide and mouth-gaped. You fixed yourself and asked them “Um...you guys ok?”

In an instant, everyone around you stands up with an applause and cheering you with screams and whistles mostly K/DA girly screams from your performance.

(Y/N) panting but still bows and thanks everyone praising him and when he’s about to leave, he remembered that he will the song that Akali heard about.

He then made everyone quiet slowly with his hands up and down gently. “Let me catch my breath for a second.” (Y/N) inhale and exhales from all that power he just released will about to do it again.

After a 10-second breather, “So as promised, I will sing the song that you all wanted to hear.” Everyone fixes their seating except Sona pauses the recording so that She too will hear what (Y/N) has to say.

“Oh and uh do me a favor um...everyone react once the song is done...okay?” Everyone nodded saying yes.

“And...here...we...go.” You select the song “Praying” then played it made everyone saw it first time this song but what made it interesting is that you will be the one to cover it.

(Y/N) relaxed himself, stands up firmly and the mic is now a bit close to his chest for his voice will reach in their hearts once again.

3...2...1

_**You almost had me fooled** _

_**Told me that I was nothing without you** _

_**Oh, but after everything you’ve done** _

_**I can thank you for how strong I have become** _

__

_**‘Cause you brought the flames and you put me through hell** _

_**I had to learn how to fight for myself** _

_**And we both know all the truth I could tell** _

_**I’ll just say this I wish you farewell** _

__

_**I hope you’re somewhere Praying, praying** _

_**I hope your soul is Changing, changing** _

_**I hope you find your peace** _

_**Falling on your knees, praying** _

You breathe small and peak at them mouth closed and eyes beginning to wide..

_**I’m proud of who I am** _

_**No more monsters** _

_**I can breathe again** _

_**And you said that I was done** _

_**Well, you are wrong and now the best is yet to come** _

_**‘Cause I can make it on my own** _

__

_**And I don’t need you** _

_**I found a strength I’ve never known** _

_**I’ve been thrown out** _

_**I’ve been burned** _

_**When I’m finished, they won’t even know your name** _

__

_**You brought the flames and you put me through hell** _

_**I had to learn how to fight myself** _

_**And we both know all the truth I could tell** _

_**I’ll just say this is I wish you farewell** _

__

_**I hope you’re somewhere Praying, praying** _

_**I hope your soul is Changing, changing** _

_**I hope you find your peace** _

_**Falling on your knees, praying** _

__

_**Oh, sometimes I pray for you at night** _

_**Someday, maybe you’ll see the light** _

_**Oh, some say, in life** _

_**You’re gonna get what you give** _

_**But some things only god can forgive** _

_**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH** _

_**Praying, praying** _

_**I hope your soul is Changing, changing** _

_**I hope you find your peace** _

_**Falling on your knees, Praying** _

The moment (Y/N) is done, he’s panting from the high note he just delivered and as he looks at them with a small huff and as his arms does the openness cluster, K/DA ran and jump right to him which he catch them safely, his girlfriends’ tears flowing and praises him with so many compliments with kisses every part of his face.

Pentakill and Sona applauded and their smiles turning into tears of joy in awe of his voice so emotional, it won their hearts tonight.

“Girls, why you crying?” (Y/N) softly laughing while her girls leaning into him.

“Oh its just that...it’s just that.” Kai’Sa said.

“You’re voice...its so...” Akali said.

“So beautiful, (Y/N)... and...” Evelynn said.

“Incredible. You’re incredible tonight, (Y/N)”

Ahri said.

Still crying as you calm them down by kissing their foreheads and hugging them tight with warmth like a father reuniting with his family.

“Amazing”

You look up at Karthus saying “You really are amazing tonight, (Y/N) and...just wow I’m really speechless right now.”

(Y/N) chuckled and said “Thanks, Karthus. But still I’m really nervous from what I just did there.” He’s still hugging all of her girlfriends.

“You could’ve been a great singer right now. Which leads me to one question?” Kayle said.

You look around at Pentakill including Sona who wants the answer.

“I’d rather make it as my Hobby. Way back before I met K/DA, I was learning and training everything that I could think of and there’s so many of them. Until...” (Y/N) looks at his girlfriends still around him.

“Their beauty and music made me realize what I’m destined to be. Protect and Love them at all costs.” Kai’Sa, Ahri, Evelynn and Akali blushed as they hold him even tighter though it didn’t hurt him but loved him with warmth.

Pentakill awes the sight of a man giving love to her women while Sona smiles as she feels the love displayed by (Y/N) and K/DA.

“So who’s next to sing?” 

“You again please, Darling!” Evelynn said.

“Pretty please!” Ahri said.

“We wanna year your voice again!” 

Kai’Sa said.

“This time we’re at the floor!” Akali said.

You look at Karthus nodded yes means everyone wants to hear you sing again.

“Last one, okay girls? Because it’s their Anniversary therefore it’s their night. So after this one it’s there turn, okay?” 

They nodded then immediately sits down on the floor like children watching someone perform on stage.

You chuckled at what they did. You start choosing which song will be your last to tonight and chose “Written in the Stars.”

After you sang that song, you sat down on the sofa watching Karthus singing “Battle Cry” and as he finished it, you couldn’t clap or stand up. Because Kai’Sa leaning on your right shoulder, Akali on your left while Ahri and Evelynn on your chest. All of their index fingers caressing an inch of your body because they were aroused for a bit every move you make while singing those 2 songs.

“Darling.” Evelynn said.

“Yes, Eve?” She leaned and whispered to you “Once we go home, we want you to...sing for us...okay?” Evelynn caressing his collarbone.

“Sure. I will sing f-“ He realized what she meant then he look around his girlfriends smirking with eyes of lustful intentions.

“Okay okay” They all giggled and excited for they can’t wait to hear you sing again, this time at the K/DA House were you shall be Music to their ears.

You look up at Kayle and Olaf as a duet singing “Heart Attack” then you notice Sona taking pictures until she hand signals to you.

_Can I picture you and the girls?_

“Girls...Sona wants to take a picture of us.” K/DA looks at Sona then 5 of you start posing as Sona pictured many times of you and your girlfriends still on the couch.

Sona pulls out her phone as she walks to you means she wants to take selfie with you as a group and you all did, mostly smiling and wacky faces in every picture and later everyone “(Y/N), Sona, K/DA and Pentakill” will have a group photo for the memories they all shared this night.

(Y/N) and the girls still sitting in the sofa cuddlsing as they were flirting and watched everyone having a good time. 

They felt at peace how they would enjoy this moment, all are happy and would remember it everyday until the end of the world (which it won’t).

The feeling of love and happiness they had together made them love one another even more. And it will forever remain that way until the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the “Written in the Stars” song mentioned is from Wendy x John Legends.  
> So just imagine singing the 3 songs in front of them and applause for you.  
> Stay safe, Everyone! :)


	7. Mating Season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahri is in heat and she wants you to do it for her.

“Ok girls lunch is ready!” You call to them from right beside the dining table filled with Chicken Alfredo Pasta and a plate of 5 Salmons...and here they come probably from their rooms doing whatever they’ve done before lunch time at the K/DA House.

Akali smells it and it was so heady as she exhales it. “Oh! It smells so good.” She sits down by the table and gets the pasta first on her plate.

“At least have some for us, Darling.” Evelynn approaches her seat and drinks a glass of water.

Kai’Sa pecks (Y/N) cheek and “You’ve never cease to amaze us, Babe.”

“Thanks...anyway eat it now before it gets cold.”

Kai’Sa giggles from his father-like trait then sats down takes one salmon.

You look at 3 of them eating at the dining table, then you notice Ahri is not there on her chair.

“Wait...where’s Ahri?”

The girls stop there munching when they also notice Ahri isn’t here and everyone though when its Breakfast, Lunch or Dinner they all dig in thanks to (Y/N)’s culinary mastery.

“Is she in her room?”

They nodded meaning yes since they saw Ahri entered her room.

“I’m gonna go check on her.” You walk upstairs calling her name and approaching her room.

The girls got back to eating until Evelynn remembered what Ahri’s face like when she came from the bathroom to her room...She was sweating and looks sick.

Evelynn totally stopped eating with her hands on her lap and remembered everything why Ahri’s like that.

When the girls grouped together and became K/DA, everyone talked to each other about Hobbies, Favorites, Memories...Conditions which only brought up by Ahri herself.

Ahri talks to her bandmates about her and Vastayans getting Heat for 3 weeks every year, meaning it could happen anytime soon.

But today (Y/N) has no idea what he’s about to enter.

“Akali, Kai’Sa...I think i know why Ahri didn’t come down here.” Evelynn said.

“What?” Kai’Sa said while Akali still eating.

“She’s in Heat right now.” Evelynn said.

Kai’Sa eyes widened while Akali choked from what she ate but thankfully there’s a glass of water beside her plate and drinks it whole.

After Akali gulped the whole glass “Are you certain, Eve?”

“I would never forget her face when she’s on heat...its like she’s sick but her eyes are like seducing you but thanks to our manager Taric, he’s been giving medicine to Ahri that pauses her heat when she became a popstar.” Evelynn explained.

“That means she could take the medicine...like right now...right?” Kai’Sa said.

“She doesn’t have it.” Evelynn said.

“What?” Both Akali and Kai’Sa said it at the same time.

“I always saw Taric giving the medicine to Ahri but the last time or many times when (Y/N) was with us at RIOT, he did not give a single one to Ahri.” Evelynn said.

Kai’Sa and Akali looked at each other and when they were about to stand up and say something “Wait.” Evelynn halts them.

“What if this...is the time...time for Ahri to.....Mate.” Evelynn said.

“But Evelynn...(Y/N) doesn’t know about it.” Akali said.

“What if something bad happens...to him?” Kai’Sa said.

“Have you girls forgotten who our chef, singer, driver, bodyguard, boyfriend aka (Y/N) is?...That Man...Our Man has continued to surprise us ever since. Besides I’m sure Ahri will tell him once he comes in her room, not only that...he’s the one who’s gonna calm Ahri down.” Evelynn said as she sits down and resumes eating.

“Now let’s just be calm and eat for (Y/N)’s and Ahri’s sake. Plus I’m sure it will go smoothly.” Evelynn said.

Akali and Kai’Sa sits down also continues eating at the dining table.

All of them would glance often at the ceiling where Ahri’s room is located still worried on what’s gonna happen.

(Y/N) stands at the front of Ahri’s door. “Ahri...you there? *knock* *knock*...Ahri?” 

“...Come in.” He opened the door and enter before closing it. He saw Ahri curled up on the bed and panting slowly for some reason.

You walk to her and saw her face slightly pink, you feel worried seeing her in this state.

“A..Are you all right?” You look around her body a bit trembling.

“Yeah I...I’m fine...I just need...” Ahri couldn’t speak properly feeling the Heat coursing to her body.

You were about to check her throat if she’s feeling hot until. “I’m gonna go get Eve she knows wha-“ your arm and the collar of you’re shirt pulled by Ahri at her chest with her heartbeat going fast.

He got up and positioned himself above her, his arms splayed around her head.

Ahri panting and still pink, her heat building-upin her chest when she looked at (Y/N). “I’m in heat, (Y/N).”

“Heat?...As in Vastayans getting it-“ You realized what she means because she’s a Vastayan obviously but the one thing you want to know from her is how long.

“Oh...so how long is it gonna take then?” 

“...3 weeks” Your eyes widened and blinked many times knowing you will mate with her for 3 weeks.

“3 weeks? Are you sure?”

“Yes...I need you right now and I want you to fill me up for the next 3 weeks...please.” Ahri cupped his cheeks and caresses it.

(Y/N) touches her right hand and caresses with his thumb “For you my Love...Anything.” Kissed her palm for warmth and Ahri smiles with her eyes now lustful for (Y/N).

“So what happens now?”

“Now this.” Ahri cup his cheeks down and their lips collided with each other. (Y/N)’s eyes slowly closed as he felt her tongue dancing his own. The taste is more intoxicating than ever before. 

She wrapped around you’re neck while yours on her waist, Both chests presses together feeling one’s taste with their tongues from kissing passionately to french kissing.

You broke off first as you undress her top and fondle her breasts while fingering her already hard nipples.

(Y/N) cup both breasts and Ahri moaning from his tongue swirling around her nipples while his hands remove her shorts along with her panties now cluttered on the floor.

“Fuaah! (Y/N)..Stop teasing me ~ kyaa!” She felt her right breast and clit toying with his fingers while he licks her left breast.

Ahri holding on at the back of his head, only to speed up his tongue and hands doing the work of arousing her.

You feel her pussy glistening at your fingers but then you decided to slow down to save her clit best for last.

“Why did you stop?” She pleads to (Y/N) now standing and tasting his wet hand beside the bed like a puppy wants more of his teasing until “Don’t worry, Gumiho. Since I’ve tasted you, I want you to suck mine.” (Y/N) stripping in front of her, reveals his throbbing cock to his hot-vastayan girlfriend.

Ahri sat back up at the edge of her bed now close to his fully-erect member. She placed her hand around and stroked (Y/N)’s shaft as she circles the tip with her tongue now dripping with precum.

She took your length into your mouth. As she throbs the shaft in a steady pace, you moaned from her tongue swirling around it and placed your hands on her Vastayan ears as handle-bars you thrust in her mouth deep into her throat.

“Aahh Ahri!” (Y/N) grunted made Ahri increases her head up and down your cock while moaning around it. “Ngh! Nn..Mmmph.”

“Ahri...if you make sounds like that i’ll cum...ooh!” You released a hot thick load of cum all over face while some oozing out in her body.

She licked and swallowed every fiber of cum and looks at you full of lust and seductive thoughts.

Now on bed, Ahri was sitting on top of (Y/N) and gave him another kiss. As she slides down her vagina inside his manhood, Ahri moans in pleasure and kiss (Y/N) again.

The sound of skin clapping each other echoes around the room, Ahri’s arms wrapped tightly around (Y/N)’s neck pulling him closer where their sweet passionate kiss into a deep tongue kiss.

You began to thrust upward faster while groping her butt-cheeks made her moan in pleasure inside your mouth. 

“Mmph! Nnngh! Haah!! Haah!!”

You broke off from her hold and collapse backwards only to grasp her wrist as you thrust deep into her womb, the sight of her breasts dancing and her face is so erotic.

“(Y/N)!...You’re...making me...so much...Aah!” Ahri could feel the cock inside her getting closer to his climax. “(Y/N)..Ah! Getting bigger...Ah! Inside me...Haah Aah (Y/N)!!”

(Y/N) grunts and Ahri blushed while felt that his warm spunk were overflowed inside her.

She fell forward in your arms and didn’t felt any ounce of energy to get up. You caressed her hair and back to tell her how amazing it all was. Her arms wrapped around your waist and blushed by the heartbeats of his chest calms her down.

“So when’s the next round, my Love?” Ahri smiled with her chin up at your chest and said “Soon, (Y/N) but I hope you’re prepared for more.” You chuckled and said “Can’t wait.”

She leans at your face and softly kiss kiss together but both of you know it has only just begun.  
  


3 Days Later

It was 10:00 p.m and everyone is asleep in the K/DA House in their own rooms except for you and Ahri who are still fucking each other in the shower.

The more (Y/N) thrusted into Ahri’s cunt, the harder his hips and his cock throbbed against her vagina. It won’t be much longer before 

“I can’t hold back any longer!!...Ah!! (Y/N)!!” Ahri hanging on the cold tiles of the bathroom.

He groped her breasts and with one last thrust, holding her close as he ejaculated his milky fluids into Ahri’s pussy. The overflowed jizz caused Both to moan loud as the seed filled her tunnels out, making her cum as well.

Ahri couldn’t stand up instead you helped her wash off then she grabbed the back of your head and pulled you in for a long kiss as a Thank You.

1 week, 4 days later

“Where are Ahri and (Y/N)?” Taric said.

“Oh! They forgot something back at the car...but I’m sure it won’t be that long to get something right girls?” Evelynn said as she looked at Akali and Kai’Sa nodded *yes*from what she said.

“Oookayyy. So while they’re not yet here, I want to discuss what your gonna do next month.” Taric said.

At the underground parking lot near RIOT, no one notices a car slowly rocking itself.

Probably because inside on the backseat Ahri is giving (Y/N) a Tit Fuck, by softly place his manhood on her cleavage. She begins to squeeze her tits together along with his manhood, (Y/N) felt Ahri’s breast and moans inside the car.

Ahri continues to squeeze her tits together while giving him an erotic look to increase the desire. (Y/N) bit-lip feeling his head’s on fire from her actions towards his cock.

She licks the tip of his manhood making (Y/N) grunt louder with the help of her breasts. He reached his limit and told Ahri that he's about to cum. Ahri increases the intensity of her breasts makes (Y/N)moan in pleasure ejaculate his semen into her mouth.

After both calms down after their previous orgasm, (Y/N) uses Ahri’s hips onto his cock, pushing into her wet pussy upward effortlessly. Ahri wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him. Their tongues dance and felt every bit of their mouth aroused her very core.

She’s bouncing quickly on your lap as her cheeks clapped down onto my cock. You thrusted faster into her body was being fucked by you’re length.

“Oh, g-god! Fuck, fuck, (Y/N)!!” She moaned out. He fucker her harder and harder into her pussy and soon came together. His cock released an splash of hot cum into her as she moaned out sitting herself onto my lap and lets it all sink in.

Both breathed heavily. They looked at each other smiled and giggled already dozed off and rest for a while.

2 weeks, 5 days later

“Bro, do you hear that?”

“Hmm nah probably it’s some squirrel or whatever. Let’s just go!” Both men and women resumed their jogging.

In those bushes where there are trees around, there was an open space reveals (Y/N) and Ahri doing a 69 position possibly because they found a private spot after their morning jogging.

You settled yourself below the tree, sat down while groping her butt-cheeks and licking her pussy. Ahri giving your cock a Titfuck while licking the tip and shaft of your cock and her hips hanging over your shoulders to balance herself.

“Hya! Nngh!” Ahri feeling her vagina getting sucked by his mouth and tongue swirling around her walls. She intensifies her breasts around the shaft along with her mouth sucking just the tip. “Nngh...Ahri your gonna make-“

“Cum...ooh!” (Y/N) grunts and jerked his spunk into her mouth while some leaks into her breasts. Ahri continued licking every last drop even on her breasts.

After a couple of minutes when Ahri lie down on the grass you lift her by the waist and pointed your finger at the tree. Ahri saw this and knew what to do.

She hugs the tree and faces it with her arms around it. You held her waist and insert all the way to her pussy and rammed her by just this position aroused Ahri moans in pleasure and her eyes were closed from the pleasure you’re giving her.

“Aah! Nha! (Y/N) someone might see us!” Ahri trying to contain her moaning but couldn’t help it from (Y/N) giving him the same pleasure as before. “Then I’ll make this quick right away...for you Babe!!” (Y/N) lays down his chest on her back while clutches her bouncing orbs with his hands and fingers rubbing her nipples, his cock hammering rapidly lets Ahri grunting.

“Ahri I’m almost... Nn... There...!!” Ahri moaning and grunting as his thrusting pressed on and ended with one last forward thrust from (Y/N) moans as he inserts a thick load.

Ahri could feel his warm spunk filled and poured in and out of her pussy. Both of them fell backward and lie down still feeling each other’s warm skin while cock got out by itself.

Both of you panting and giggled probably tired from all that. Ahri pulled gently his right cheek “Hang in there, Babe it will all be over soon.” You caressed her left cheek to lean her face closer to you “I know Baby...I know” you pulled her face and kissed each other with comfort.

3 weeks later

At K/DA House, Everyone fell asleep in their own rooms while you and Ahri fucked endlessly from 9 till almost Midnight but it will all be over soon once it strikes 12.

“(Y/N) we’re almost there!” Ahri grasps your neck with her arms and legs wrapped around his hips, feet on his bum. You pushed in faster than usual and Ahri jerk her head back onto the pillow screaming and moaning.

“Oh Go-...I will give everything I’ve got for you!” Wrapping his arms around her waist tightly as he breathes steadily and his cock throbbed rapidly.

“Harder, (Y/N)!” You and Ahri made a heated makeout with their hands grasping one’s body as their chests smushed together in a deep lust to get more closer.

Ahri broke off from the kiss, mouth opening wide as she gasped feeling her womb melting.

"I am going to cum again, (Y/N)!" Ahri moans when her body quivered uncontrollably from the tightening of his shaft.

“Me too, Ahri!” (Y/N) groans and his shaft throbbed with one final orgasm threw Ahri over her womb.

Both let out an animalistic moan as (Y/N) released his bursting cum harder into her pussy. Ahri came too, dripping and milking around his cock for every drop of cum that she had.

His entire body collapsed. Ahri was exhausted too. Both were soaked in sweat and breathing moderately as they enjoyed each other’s warm bodies.

(Y/N) pulled the covers and covers around them as (Y/N) and Ahri face each other and their arms latched around each other’s waists.

They kissed passionately for several-minutes and broke off, giggling.

“So it’s finally over, huh.” (Y/N) said.

“Yes, though I’ll miss everything about it.” Ahri purrs in your chest as you caress behind her head.

(Y/N) kissed her forehead and got back to caressing her. Ahri nuzzles at your chest and spoons around your body as warmth closes her eyes slowly.

“So Akali’s the only one left?” Ahri looks up and you look at her down.

“Oh yeah...but not tomorrow or any other day for crying out loud lemme rest.” Ahri giggled then got back leaning to his chest.

Both of you hugged warmly and can finally rest and sleep all night till tomorrow.


	8. Gaming Experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akali asking you a favor...two actually, after you get her phone safety from a idiotic snatcher.

“Stop right there!” Akali catching some random guy that turns out he snatched her phone when Akali streaming live after her win over a street rap battle performance.

This guy is about to reach the pedestrian lane thinking that a car would stop her approach but nope.

Akali feeling that she couldn’t catch this guy and almost losing her breath until a windy blur past through her right side revealing a running (Y/N) so fast catching up to the snatcher.

She saw this and slows down her movement. She believed in herself that her bodyguard...her boyfriend will catch him and get her phone right away.

The snatcher smiling thinking he’s almost there at the pedestrian lane. His overconfidence was his downfall when (Y/N) runs past the snatcher only to spin around the pole then lets go of the pole, charges toward the stranger and SPEARed him to the ground.

When the stranger felt his midsection tackled and K.O’d into the stone floor, his hand let’s go of the phone and when it almost fell to the stone floor, (Y/N) catches it in time by his right hand.

Akali gasped from what he did to the stranger and almost covered her mouth with her hands when her phone almost fell to the ground.

(Y/N) stands up with her phone at her hand and swipes the dirt from his tuxedo, walks to Akali and gave her phone still streaming with flushed face emojis.

“Are you all right, Ms.Akali?” (Y/N) done wiping off his tuxedo.

“Uh yeah I’m okay.” Akali still holding her with both of her hands yet she doesn’t know it’s still streaming now with comments such as 

“He’s so dreamy!!”

“Mmmhh.”

“He did it again, guys!”

“Are you okay, (Y/N)?” Akali said.

“Yeah I’m okay... but not him.” (Y/N) pointed at the stranger still lie down with his arms covering his stomach, groaning and couldn’t get up from the pain he just felt.

“Is that him?” 2 security men appeared before Akali and (Y/N).

“Yes officer ... take him away.” Both of them approaches the injured stranger, lifted his body up and handcuffed him straight away to prison.

You and Akali realized there are few people around now clapping from the justice they’ve just witnessed and probably because of the action you just commenced.

Akali smiles at you and felt relieved that everything is perfectly fine again.

“I believe you’re phone is still streaming, Akali.” (Y/N) crosses arms and smirked from the fact that her phone is still on.

Akali eyes widened and checked her phone indeed still streaming made her blush. She press the swap camera only to show the views going millions and thousands of positive reactions. “Okay guys uh...see you later! Bye!” She stopped her stream and turned off her phone to put it in her pocket.

“So ready to go, Akali?”

“Uh yeah and Thank you (Y/N).” Akali runs to (Y/N) and hugged him tight as another thank you.

You hug back with your arms around her back and forehead to hers, people around you awed from the sight and taking pictures probably all that happened will trend again non-stop.

“I think we should go now.” (Y/N) pulled his head from Akali. “Yeah Let’s go.” Akali now holding your left hand as both of you start walking to the parking lot where the car is located.

Both of you are safely in the car and now driving in the middle of the highway.

Akali and (Y/N) now at the K/DA House as the girls ran to them about another trending video and showed it, both of them chuckled from endless questions and one-by-one hugging Akali and (Y/N) if they’re perfectly fine.

You kissed the 3 girls on their lips as it calms them down and blushed meaning they’re finally relieved that You and Akali are all right.

2 hours later

Evelynn still at the shower, Ahri on her headphones while watching something on her laptop at the table and Kai’Sa said she’s gonna try making your chocolate cream puffs while Both you and Akali at the couch playing the game Raidcraft on the TV.

“I think we should save here.” Akali with her controller pressing buttons of saving the game.

“Okay.” (Y/N) sighed and puts the controller at the desk letting Akali save the game for today.

After Akali saved the game and turned off the TV, both of you looked at each other.

“So I just did the first favor...what’s the second one?”

“Well...” Akali looks around at Ahri with her headphones still watching on her laptop, Kai’Sa at the oven and Evelynn still at the shower perhaps.

Akali then sits down on your lap while facing you and softly massages your stiff shoulders.

“How about we do it right here?” She wraps her arms around your neck and grins with eyes now lustly.

You look around at the 2 girls still doing their thing and Evelynn is still at the shower. “Are you sure about-“ Akali cup (Y/N)'s cheeks and press their lips together. Your eyes widened then closed slowly when her tongue slid into your mouth and your hands fondled her butt-cheeks.

“Mmh!” Akali moans inside you and lets her pull you’re head further to your make-out session while humping your crotch as she feels her bum getting teased.

Few moments later both broke off and a trail of saliva in between panting in a erotic manner. “Say (Y/N)...How about a Challenge?” Akali stood up then turn on the TV with the game still on and handed over the controller to him. “What kind of Challenge will this be?”

Akali leaned to your left ear and whispered “You Play...I Blow” Your eyes widened from what she unbelievably just said then you look at Ahri still on laptop, Evelynn is nowhere, Kai’Sa making some pastry and Akali licking her lips while you can feel inside your shorts getting an erection.

You positioned your holding of the controller right at your chest that way you won’t get distracted from her Blowjob.

“Oookkaaayy then.” Akali giggled and kneeled down started removing slowly his shorts along with the boxers revealed your erected cock.

“Oh.” Felt surprised for a second, feeling her hands slowly touching his thighs. (Y/N) calms his breathing and keeps his legs spread for Akali. She draws her left hand up and down his length where (Y/N) almost missed hitting the minions on the game.

“Mmmmhh.” She gripped roughly his length and strokes it moderately which almost leaned to her lips. 

When she pecked the length of his cock, (Y/N) bit-lip and inhaled keeping his focus on the game. Akali kisses the tip and lets her tongue lash out the warm skin.

(Y/N) almost at the mini-Boss level thinking it’s not that bad that his doing some multitasking like playing and feeling when she bites the shaft a bit made him grunt at the TV.

“Comfortable, Babe?” Akali looks up at (Y/N) gulped and trying to focus made her giggled and got back to stroking the length until she wrapped her lips around his cock, swirling her tongue around the hard member.

“Ah-jeez!” His hands and fingers trembles as it presses buttons attacking minions because Akali pushed her lips further down the shaft in her mouth.

Akali pulled her head back leaving her lips with a big pop, before stroking from the shaft to the tip.

(Y/N) still focused on the game, not noticing Akali looking at him while kissed his cock then stroke and squeeze her hand hard enough to hear him grunt almost losing to the Mini-Boss.

Her lips pecked the tip of his cock then she opened them, swirling her tongue at the cock with her eyes open towards (Y/N) bit-lip as he is almost beating the Enemy.

As he finally defeated it, he paused the game and threw the controller at the desk safely. His hands grasped the brunette hair and sliding the cock into her mouth deeper. Akali moving up and down the shaft in her lips. 

(Y/N) moans when Akali bobbed her head faster before taking his cock deep into her throat.

Both of them don’t know that Ahri saw this and stopped what she was doing from her laptop. She removed slowly anything from the table, lies down on it while looking at the two, slides her right hand inside her pants and starts masturbating.

Kai’Sa eyes widened seeing Ahri doing such a thing right on the dining table and when she looked at the direction Ahri is facing, it was (Y/N) moving strangely until she saw a spiky brunette hair..Akali’s hair. She now knows that Akali is giving him a blowjob, seeing the two of them doing it and Ahri masturbating, lets her think twice on what to do next knowing she is not yet finished baking.

“Akali!! I can’t hold anymore!!” Akali chuckled and stopped her movement but readied her mouth around his length and pulled her head down all the way, sealing her lips around it.

“Aaaaughhhhh!!!” Akali kept herself still as he shook and twitch inside her, keeping her lips sealed and letting (Y/N) spewing cum inside of her mouth. She lets him calm down and after she continued sucking every cum, stood up and stripped every clothing from her body.

“Looks like we’re being watched (Y/N).” You stood up from the couch and saw Kai’Sa peaked while hiding and embarrassed before she almost humped the wall beside the kitchen, Ahri blushed and covered her private before she almost came.

“Soooo...Shall we continue then?” (Y/N) looks at Akali giggled then lies down at the couch, butt-naked gesturing you to come here with her bit-lip showing lustly.

You stripped your t-shirt right at the desk, not noticing the two girls about to continue what they did before. You bent down to cup her cheeks and kissed her passionately as both bodies pressed together. Akali moans when she felt his tongue slid into her mouth as his hands began to move towards her breasts.

(Y/N) broke off with a satisfying pop leaving a trail of saliva between them, he then spit on his hand then check to touch her pussy it’s wetness and Akali moaned from your touch. 

(Y/N) held her waist and slowly put his cock inside Akali. "Ah!" Akali gasps when she felt his cock deep inside her. "Hah...(Y/N) you're so warm and tight" (Y/N) said, embraced and licked her right cheek. 

“Ah ~ (Y/N)!” Akali moaned as you thrust deeper and harder into her core. You stopped licking her cheek and silenced her with a kiss while thrusting. You broke the kiss “Enjoying it so far, Akali?” your hands groped her butt-cheeks thrusting faster.

“Y-yes, it’s very warm!” Akali screamed of pleasure as she wrapped both of her arms around (Y/N) and hugging him closer only to feel his cock in a rapid pace.

(Y/N) feeling that soon he’s gonna cum stopped slowly “Then you’re gonna love this.” He removed her arms around him slowly only to held her back then moved to lay on his back at the other side of the couch. Akali on top of him and screams of the same pleasure when his cock fully inside of her, Cowgirl style. 

“Ahh!! It’s so great!” She pushed herself up and down riding your cock with her tongue hanging out and rubbed her breasts while moaning. “Oh Fuck! Getting deeper...(Y/N) Aah!” You placed your hands on her hips and thrust faster making her moan louder around the room.

“Babe! I’m cumming!!” “(Y/N)!!..Aah!” Akali bents down her hips, felt his entire length as (Y/N) grunts and came as he filled inside her with his seed splatted in and out of her pussy.

Afterwards she fell forward in his chest and panting, (Y/N) caresses and kissed her head as comfort made Akali smile. “So want another, Babe?” 

Akali looks up at (Y/N) “But can't you let me rest for a while?” Akali tired with her body now sweaty.

“Well it’s only fair that it’s my turn, since you’ve done it twice.” He smiled mischievously after he kissed her softly.

Minutes later, Ahri panting after she was done masturbating still leaned on the table, Kai’Sa done humping the wall, felt her panties wet but cleans it anyway now focused on her baking with her headphones connected wireless on her phone and Evelynn done bathing with her bathrobe on, sneaked in behind the couch where the source of moaning was and saw the 2 of them getting on while she’s masturbating too, inside her bathrobe.

Akali facing the stairs using the back pillows as handle bars while her knees on the top cushion. 

“Oh goodness gracious!!” (Y/N) pushed his cock straight into her pussy. “Ah!” Akali gasps as (Y/N) holds her waist firmly and starts to thrust it in and out repeatedly, Akali moans in pleasure which is music to (Y/N)’s ears.

Akali begs (Y/N) for a kiss while he move his body forward till his lips touched against hers. He then increase the pleasure by pulling her arms backwards until his cock once again reached deeper inside. His manhood hit against her womb but it has a much greater force, this cause Akali to feel the ultimate pleasure and she even encourage him to fuck her harder.

You can feel your climax is near and hissed “Fuck! Akali I’m gonna-“ “Come to me, Baby!” She was also near her climax and wants you to cum already.

“Aaaahhhh!” Akali moaned loudly when she felt hot cum pulsates into her as thick fluids filled and overflowing her pussy. (Y/N) thrusts a few times as it spilled over her ass cheeks, leaking down her legs and onto the top cushion.

“You’re so tight.” You pulled out and flopped on the couch beside Akali.

Akali fell flat and lies down on his chest. She moved her hand towards her pussy and took some of his warm semen, placing it inside her mouth to taste it.

“(Y/N), I'm really satisfied by the way you made love with me, let's do it again next time" Akali said happily.

“Anytime, my Love and you’re welcome by the way.” (Y/N) said while caressing her chin.

Akali giggled then crawling over to him and instantly hugged (Y/N) "I love you, (Y/N)."

“I love you too, Akali.” Both soon had another passionate kiss as their symbol of love.

“Are you done now?” A voice startled you and Akali, it was Evelynn peaking from the back pillows.

“How long have you been there, Eve?” (Y/N) said.

“Right before you doggyfucked Akali but still it’s kinda hot you two doing it right here...in our couch.” Evelynn grinned then approached the cuddled couple.

“Nice work you two by the way.” She kissed Akali and (Y/N) only for them to blush the fact that Evelynn heard them in the first place.

“Is it over?” The three from the couch looked at Kai’Sa walked from the kitchen holding a plate of chocolate cream puffs.

“Good thing I was wearing headphones otherwise it won’t be...delicious.” You, Akali and Evelynn laughed at Kai’Sa’s frown face with her quirked eyebrow saying *her cream puffs will be ruined if she got distracted from their couch sex*.

“I’ll just put it right here then.” Kai’Sa places the plate on the table then she spotted Ahri “Ahri wake up! and kindly clean your mess if you want to eat this!” She pouted with hands on her hips until arms felt around her waist. “Did you even clean yours, Bokkie?” Evelynn chin up on Kai’Sa’s left shoulder.

“Yes I did. And yours?” Kai’Sa quirked an eyebrow near her face until Evelynn leaned close to kiss her lips “I take that as a Yes then.” Evelynn giggled from her reaction as she sits down beside the table.

Kai’Sa pointed at the two “You too Lovebirds clean that couch please!” You and Akali chuckled and change into their new clothes.

“Okay mommy!!” Both shout in unison at Kai’Sa pouted and blushed from what she just heard made Ahri and Evelynn giggled while covering their mouths.

Seconds later, You and the Girls enjoyed eating Kai’Sa’s chocolate cream puffs.

“Mmm! Delicious.” Akali said.

“Your really good at baking, Kai’Sa.” Ahri said.

“Looks like you’ve got a great student, (Y/N).” Evelynn said it to (Y/N).

(Y/N) moans from every bite of flavor with his eyes rolled up like an orgasm.

“Kai’Sa.” (Y/N) gulped the cream and sighed “You really are one of a kind when it comes to cooking, baking, all of the above.”

  
  
“Well, I did learn from the best.” Kai’Sa blushed from his compliment then he stood up and kissed her on the lips made her covered her blushed face. Evelynn, Akali and Ahri giggles from Kai’Sa cuteness while you chuckled.  


“So what dishes do you girls want next?” (Y/N) smirked with hand placed on chin to cheek and elbow on table while right hand holding a pen beneath a notepad.   
  


“Oh how about Risotto Omelette?!” Ahri said.

“Special Rich Ramen!” Akali said.

“Shawarma!” Kai’Sa said.

“Cookie Skillet!” Evelynn said.

You chuckled as you start listing every dish they said and want with excitement. This conversation, Every conversation you had with your girlfriends is indeed everlasting memorable.


	9. Star Guardians Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahri brings you at Lux’s mansion to meet new friends, the Actors of the Star Guardian Trilogy.

You drive Ahri on a wealthy-like village full of mansions but most of them are neighbored and the landscape owned by The Crownguard Familia.

“Are you sure about this?”

“Hmm? About what, Babe?” Ahri from the passenger’s seat.

“Like you answered the call from Sarah Fortune where she said Star Guardians Reunion at the Crownguard Mansion...Lux’s Mansion where you said Yes by the way, and by Star Guardian Reunion I mean: Lux, Jinx, Janna, Lulu, Poppy, Sarah, Syndra, Soraka, Ezreal, Neeko, Rakan, Xayah, Zoe and Most of all: You, gathering together...I’m not included on the names I just said though.” Ahri laughed from the overacting speech you just gave.

“Well..After the Pentakill Party and everything you’ve done there to anyone including us of course...plus do you remember when i said you will be invited even if I have to drag you there uninvited..and every time Star Guardians was mentioned i’m kinda getting annoyed about it and embarrassing most of all, but hopefully with you around i’m comfortable facing them after 3 years by the way.” Ahri said.

“So in other words, you want to introduce me to them but with one important thing you’re gonna say to them is that I belong to you girls and I’m yours only...correct?” (Y/N) glanced a quirked eyebrow at Ahri for a second made her giggled as well.

“Yes, but still...I’m glad that you’re coming with me for today but think about it might be fun if you were there today.” Ahri patted on his shoulder as a sign of little excitement coming from the cute smiling foxy.

“Well how can I say no to the most beautiful Gumiho i’ve ever met and loved.” Ahri blush at (Y/N) smiling and still driving on the streets.

10 minutes later, They arrived at the House. The Crownguard Mansion full of Ancient Royal Demacian Century vibe, the design, windows, trees and fountain on the middle. Everything screams Demacia Culture probably because the Father, Mother, Brother (named Garen) even the Aunt of Lux are superiors of a miltary kingdom in Demacia called LIGHTBRINGERS.

As they park at the Roundabout Fountain Parking filled with less cars beside the Mansion, you were nervous as Ahri press the doorbell and hear fast footsteps approaching the door. The door opened revealed Luxanna Crownguard herself, “Ahri! Nice to see you again!” She hugged Ahri showing excitement of how they weren’t in contact for years after the Star Guardian Series ended. “Good to see you too, Lux” Ahri hugged back as well.

“You are the only one left and everyone is already-“ Lux noticed you and covers her mouth shocked to see you “Oh my goodness...you must be.” You offered your hand to her “I’m (Y/N) (L/N), K/DA’s Bodyguard...and their Boyfriend.” While she handshake your hand, here eyes widened from what you said and cause Ahri to giggle at Lux’s reaction.

As she lets go of your hand “Come on in you two.” Ahri entered first and you followed so that Lux closed and locked the door behind with her face full of nervousness right now.

(Y/N) and Ahri’s arms wrapped around his left as they walk behind Lux giving them a small tour from the hallway to the Living Room where everyone is waiting.

A formed crowd standing around a table where Poppy at the left and Lulu on the right face-off in a...chess?

“Checkmate!” Lulu with her hands up and jumps of joy as everyone cheered for her victory while Poppy frowned of her defeat until Lulu approaches her “it’s okay Poppy you can get me next time.” She hugged her with a peck on her cheek caused Poppy to embarrassingly blush, only for Janna and Ezreal saw this and “ohhhh that’s so cute!” while everyone else giggled.

“Ahem!” Lux said as everyone from the table turned their attention to her.

“Look who finally showed up and a special guest by the way.” Lux with an exciting smile presenting Ahri and (Y/N) like a couple to the Star Guardians eyes widened and surprised to see their friend and her famous boyfriend holding hands together.

“Ahri!” Lulu run and jumped at Ahri hugging her like a baby excited to see their mommy coming home. “Hey Lulu you’re still cute as ever.” Ahri and Lulu smiled at each other until she drops her slowly.

Lulu approaches you “Hello Ahri’s boyfriend I’m Lulu.” She reached her hand to you for a handshake “Hi Lulu, I’m (Y/N) (L/N) and you really are cute in-person.” After you shake her hand, you boop her nose cause her to giggle and cover her blushed face.

“Hey Ahri.” Xayah waved hello at her along with Rakan smiling “Xayah..Rakan.” Ahri smiled back at them. “Wow Ahri you’re bodyguard’s really handsome in-person.” Sarah patted her shoulder. “Hello to you too Sarah.” Ahri with a disappointing smile.

“Hi Sarah.” (Y/N) waved hello at her for a second. “In fact its a pleasure to meet all of you in-person.”

“Sup.” Ezreal said.

“Hello.” Poppy said.

“Greetings to you too.” Janna bowed to you.

“Hello.” Soraka waved lightly from Syndra’s back who also waved hello at you.

“Oh and I almost forgot.” You realized your left shoulder holding a grocery bag and in it, you held out a big foam food container with chocolate cream puffs that your girlfriends loved it. “I made some chocolate cream puffs for everyone since this is a reunion.” Jinx, Neeko and Zoe saw it and “CHOCOLATE!!” They run to you and when they were about to hold it.

“May I?” Jinx said along with Neeko and Zoe’s eyes excitedly.

“S-Sure.” You gave it to them only to place it on the dining table also filled with snacks and drinks as well.

“Did you say chocolate cream puffs?” Soraka now showed up from Syndra’s back with cute pouted face and eyes full of excitement.

“Yes, Soraka chocolate cream puffs which Ahri and others loved it by the way.” Soraka bowed then ran to the dining table wanted to taste your cream puffs.

You and Everyone else laughed at Soraka’s cinnamon roll cuteness until “Okay everyone why don’t we start by eating at the table yeah?” Lux said happily.

Everyone nodded and agreed as they walk to the dining table then you felt your right arm wrapped by Ahri as you look at her “Thank You.” She kissed you as both of you smiled at each other then walked at the dining table as well.

Everyone had their plates full of snacks but mostly of your chocolate cream puffs and everyone loved the flavor and how you smiled at their compliments caused Ahri to giggle at your reaction. Some sits down at the chair and couch to talk to each other about what they’ve been through while You and Ahri still standing and talking to Xayah and Rakan beside the dining table.

“So Rakan Xayah.” Both of them looked at you including Ahri “How does it feel that the blogging lovebirds become a part of the Star Guardians?”

Rakan and Xayah smiled and looks at each other remembered everything about the love they felt to the hard-work they’ve been through together from a couple that does blogs called “Lover’s Leap” to Actors and Love Teams working for RIOT Studios.

“Well...we talked a lot about it and when we got into the cinematic universe it was...” Xayah trying to explain her next words about how they felt until Rakan “It was a roller coaster ride, the scripts, showbiz, acting... everything, but still our love one another was the source of our hard work ever since then.” Rakan couldn’t get her eyes off Xayah who also did it then they kissed each other as the sign of their love.

Ahri and (Y/N) smiled at the couple and felt there heart moved by their passion shown to them, (Y/N) winked at Ahri caused her to blush and pecked his lips as another response.

“What about you Ahri, how did you feel when (Y/N) came to your life?” Xayah said.

Ahri looks at them then looked down for a second as she remembered everything between her and (Y/N) over many months “Well...” She then looked at (Y/N) and said “I loved the way he laughed, smile, being open of any question we girls ask to him, how he protects us from any threat he feels...but mostly boys by the way” Rakan and Xayah giggles from the part she said cause (Y/N) to chuckle. “But most of all he’s the bodyguard..boyfriend..all of the above that me and my girls that we wanted from the bottom of our hearts.”

“Ohhh Thank You Babe.” You hugged her like a father of a baby and kissed her forehead “You’re Welcome My Love.” She hugged back as well caused the couple to awe at their warmth.

“Oh and uh...I love that one time when we-“ She came in between the couple and whispered something to them caused their eyes widened as Ahri walked backward to (Y/N).

“So in that time...” Rakan trying to say something. “You and...him...” Xayah gesturing her hands about fucking and when you saw this “Oh that time uhh..” You look at Ahri winked at you,leaning to your chest and bit-lip seductively, you pouted then pecked her lips meaning * _why tell them_ *.

“That was uhhh...you guys saying yours was a roller coaster ride well mine with Ahri was...one hell of a ride.” Ahri laughed caused Xayah and Rakan drinking their cups with an obvious gulp.

“That’s...great, really great.” Rakan said.

“I bet you two did it too since you’re both Vastay-“ (Y/N) said until interrupted by Xayah “Yes yes we did it ever...ever since then.” Feeling embarrassed made Ahri giggle from her reaction.

“Ever since we fell in love to the love-team couple right now we’ve done it...entirely.” Rakan said.

“But I..we’re kinda amazed that..no offense..you (Y/N) a man were able to mate with Ahri..wait, Ahri does that mean you sol-“ “Yes Xayah no need to go that far saying it.” Ahri almost panicked as she stops Xayah from saying it embarrassingly in front of (Y/N) who’s quite curious on what she’s about to say.

“In other words...” Ahri leaned on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his waist as she look up to him “He’s special to me...and my girls in more ways than one.”

“What she means by more than one is that sometimes waking them up in the morning if they’re often not aware of the schedule, making breakfast, lunch, dinner including desert for them, reminding them who’s gonna do the laundry...and the list goes on, But I love what I do for them and what they’ve done for me.” Ahri hugged you tight with her face leaned on your chest covering her blush. Rakan and Xayah in awe of his moving words and felt the love for his girlfriends.

At the couch, Sarah noticed Zoe taking a selfie with her snacks on plate then sends it as a message. “Sending your cuteness to Kayn, Zoe?” Zoe surprised when she heard Sarah’s voice. Cradling her phone to her chest, Zoe faced her with a pout and blush on her face.

“Well I just thought of showing him the food and take it out for him.” Zoe said.

“Mhmm.” Sarah grinned as Zoe continues her text messaging to her boyfriend, Kayn.

Sarah got back with Jinx, Neeko and Soraka watching the two couples still talking while eating their snacks slowly like with popcorn while watching the cinema. “Neeko sees hearts all over them.”“Really?” Soraka still munching her food “No, but the way there talking is kinda obvious.” Neeko licking her lips full of chocolate. Sarah sighs and said “Someday, I’m going to have a man that’s gonna love like me like those two boys.”

Jinx, Soraka and Neeko heard what she said.

“Sarah...don’t tell me no one dated you ever since you became an actress.” Soraka said.

“I did date some men unfortunately most of them are perverted bastards and of course I punished them thanks to my fighting skills that I learned from my career.” Sarah said.

After Neeko munched her cream puff “Neeko would love to date you if you want Sarah.”

Sarah less shocked and hearing it from Neeko, she removes the chocolate from Neeko’s lip then finger licks it “I doubt that.” Neeko pouted and blushed when she saw Sarah’s action and Soraka giggles from her reaction while Jinx chuckled then got back to her snack eating.

After (Y/N) and Ahri talked with Rakan and Xayah, four of them decided to seat on the couch with the Star Guardian Actors.

When You sat up along with Ahri leaning her head onto your shoulder and wrapped her arms around softly your right arm, you see couples seating on the couches expect for Jinx, Zoe, Sarah, Neeko and Soraka in the middle. You see: (from left to right) Lulu and Poppy, Ezreal and Lux, Janna and Syndra, and Xayah and Rakan right beside You and Ahri.

“I see rainbow colors all over the couch right now.” (Y/N) whispered to Ahri quirked an eyebrow on what he said.

“What do you mean, Babe?” Ahri chuckled.

“Just look at them.” (Y/N) used his left hand to point her chin up and moved from left to right towards the couch where Ahri is looking at everyone aligned on the big couch. “I think you’re right.” Both of you chuckled and Zoe noticed it.

“What’s so funny, (Y/N)?” Zoe said along with everyone facing you and Ahri.

“Nothing, it’s just...All of you sitting at the couch and having fun together at this reunion. It’s really bizarre and awesome to see you all today.” Everyone including Ahri smiled at (Y/N) felt their hearts lifted by his words as encouragement and the moment that one man inspired all of them for the rest of their lives.

Minutes later, everyone was done eating as they placed their plates at the desk in the middle of the couch.

“By the way Ezreal, Lux.” Both of them heard you calling their name and you said “How’s it going with your roles at the New Movie called Battle Academia, I’ve been seeing some tweets or behind the scene photos and it lived up to the hype...what I meant to say is that how’s it going so far?”

“Well..” Ezreal and Lux looked at each other and remembered the acts, scripts and practices they did together along with Jayce, Katarina, Graves and Yuumi. When the Star Guardian Trilogy ended, both of them mostly talked through chat and often at cafe meetups with friends. Now that they’re part of the new movie called Battle Academia, Both started dating and told all their friends who are happy for them including the Star Guardian actors and actresses today.

“So far so good. Every set and scene we’ve done along with the staff and producers was almost perfect but it was okay.” Ezreal said.

“We’re almost done by the way but of course Me, Ezreal and the rest will make sure that everything is perfectly edited, art and videos are fixed and the premiere will be scheduled as soon as possible.” Lux said.

“That’s great, really great.” (Y/N) said then “(Y/N) where did you learn to make these Chocolate Cream Puffs?” Syndra said.

“Yeah (Y/N) it’s delicious!” Zoe said.

“Really really sweet.” Poppy said.

“There also cute to look at.” Lulu said.

“This is amazing.” Sarah said.

“Neeko loves it!” Neeko said.

“I love it too, (Y/N)!” Soraka said.

“Can you make more please?!” Jinx said.

“Please tell us how you did it.” Janna said.

“Wait guys hold up timeout timeout please.” (Y/N) gesturing them to calm down.

“How about instead I give you the very specific instructions on how to make them?” Everyone gasped with there eyes widened.

“Also can I have everyone’s phone numbers since I want to be friends with all of you.” (Y/N) said politely and everyone nodded and agreed as they bring out their phones and start telling their numbers “One at a Time please.” He almost panicked from their almost unison voices then Ahri patted your shoulder “You really are nice and kind to everyone you met and I’m proud of you for that, my Love.” Ahri kissed your cheek then you said “Thank you, Ahri.” You smiled at her made Ahri blush about it.

After they gave their phone numbers and you told them the ingredients and instructions of the food “So Guys, what do you wanna do next?” Lux said since she’s the one who sets her mansion as the place for this reunion.

“Oh oh how about we play League of Fighters then whoever wins will give a date to the loser?” Jinx said but everyone else thinks it’s childish.

“Truth or Dare!” Sarah said but everyone shouted No but most of all Ahri said it loud made you laugh from her reaction.

“Eating cont- oh wait we just ate - - sorry!” Soraka said made almost everyone chuckled from her discontinued sentence.

“Neeko heard something like 7 minutes in heaven...what does that mean?” The couples around the couch eyes widened and blushed including you and Ahri silently chuckled. “Neeko, sorry we will not do what you just said but we or one of us will explain what that means, okay?” Syndra said along with Janna hiding her blush behind her shoulder. Neeko nodded okay like nothing happened.

You raised your left hand “I have an idea!” Everyone looked at you including Ahri and said “Since this is a Star Guardians Reunion, how about we all watch The Trilogy of Star Guardians.” All with their eyes widened and gulped as you suggested to watch their past acting again.

“I mean it’s okay if you all don’t want to-“

“I would love to!” Lux said earned everyone’s attention made her blush and a bit embarrassed. “It’s just that it’s been a long time since I want to watch it with everyone...because back then it was great memories working with all of you back then so...please?” her hands closed together as a sign of wanting it again.

Ezreal felt his heart moved as he remembered the day he was recruited for the script only to fell in love with this girl throughout his career.

Even Poppy and Lulu, Janna and Syndra, Rakan and Xayah, Jinx, Zoe, Sarah, Neeko, and Soraka remembered all the things they’ve done to pull off a productive franchise that won the hearts of their fans.

“Let’s Do It.” Ahri said made everyone look at her.

“(Y/N)’s right, this is our reunion. It’s kinda obvious that to recall what we’ve done so great is to watch it again...right?” Ahri said lets everyone nodded  yes  to watch their Trilogy again.

“I’ll grab the food!” Jinx said.

“I’ll get the tissues!” Zoe said.

Everyone laughed at their movements while Lux finds the remote at the desk and start opening the TV, finding the files where she had the exact copy of their three movies, others prepped their seating arrangements on the floor.

Ahri leaned on your shoulder as both of you are seated together on the floor. “(Y/N).” She smiled and looks at you closer and said “Thank You.” You smiled back and giggled “You’re Welcome.” Both of you pecked lips felt the love in between.

The snacks and tissues are now placed at the desk, everyone arranged their seating on the floor and Lux with her remote now about to click play on the Star Guardian Trilogy. “Okay then...here we go.” She clicked play then all action, emotions and love begins again.

3 hours of tear jerking, heart moving, scene crying and finally all cheered and clapped as all movies ended made everyone knew that this isn’t the end, it was just the beginning of more and new memories to come.

As the day progresses till afternoon from game challenges and trending topics, (Y/N) and Ahri were the first to leave and say goodbye to them as they’ve got work to do in K/DA while others are not done wanting to enjoy it till tonight apparently.

You and Ahri hugged warmly each of them as a sign of goodbye and they waved goodbyes as well for your regards in future after both of you are now at the car driving from the Crownguard Mansion to the Highway leading straight home at the K/DA House.

“So what do you think of them, (Y/N)?” Ahri from the passenger’s seat happily saying it.

“Poppy’s really tough when you look at her but Lulu’s cuteness and encouragement towards her kinda softens Poppy especially when she blushes near her.” (Y/N) said made Ahri giggle then remembered how Lulu and Poppy always close to one another.

“Jinx is...really really loud, I mean did you even hear her during the movie?” Ahri laughed when Jinx always say boom noises when she’s on the spotlight.

“Zoe’s in relationship with Kayn right? The actor who played as The Villain in Odyssey...I wonder why she didn’t bring him in the reunion.” (Y/N) said.

“Oh that..Zoe told me that he’s busy doing other parts for the movie so that’s why he couldn’t come today.” Ahri said.

“Anyway Soraka and Neeko are really cute when it comes to eating snacks and sweets especially with their mouths full like a squirrel and Sarah in the middle, I often caught her staring at me then she looks elsewhere as if she’s denying her glance of me.” (Y/N) said.

Ahri blinked many times as a sign of annoyance towards Sarah’s intentions “Oh really? I think I’m going to message her something that will make her stop though.”   


Ahri about to pull out her phone till “Babe, it’s all right...just because I know she’s looking at me doesn’t mean i’ll accept what she wants because You, Kai’Sa, Akali and Evelynn are all I need.” Ahri hearing this from her boyfriend puts her phone down and made her happy.

“By the way Janna and Syndra..Ezreal and Lux..Rakan and Xayah..all their flirting and teasing really shows the love they had for each other, mostly Rakan and his face really charms the ladies but thanks to Xayah’s scariness she really tells everyone he belongs to her.” (Y/N) said.

Ahri giggled and said “Xayah always tells me that she sees every girl trying to flirt with him but her words just scares them away including Rakan.” You chuckled and said “Well at least he’s got a strong woman that will make sure she’s got his back.” 

Ahri touched your right shoulder and said “And I’ve got a strong man that I’ll make sure he’s got my back.” You look at her and smiled for a second.

While still in the highway and its a bit traffic, you and Ahri took this chance to kiss passionately after the whole day of bonding with them not wanted to show them the satisfaction of your make out session.

Both parted from the kiss since they’re still in the highway driving home. “Did you have a good time?” You asked and rested your head at the head restraint still looking at her.

“I did and it was perfect” Ahri purred and gave a small peck to his lips, with (Y/N) returned with a smile.

“Oh I almost forgot.” She opened her phone and “Eve texted me about Take-Out food at Birdio’s for dinner.”

“Oh sure, besides I’m kinda hungry...what about you?” (Y/N) said.

“Yeah I’m a bit hungry but will gladly eat with our girls though.” Ahri said.

You softly grab her hand for a kiss made her heart to flutter as you both smiled happily each other thanks to today’s Star Guardians Reunion.

There’s no longer traffic as (Y/N) and Ahri continue driving on the highway but will stop-over at Birdio’s for a take out to have dinner at the K/DA House.


	10. You, Bokkie & The Foxy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You, Ahri and Kai’Sa are having a great time in a club hotel.

The crowd went crazy as they cheer for Kai’Sa of her solo on stage.

“Kai’Sa! Kai’Sa! Kai’Sa! Kai’Sa! Kai’Sa!”

They chant her name meaning they love her performance she executed with grace and harmony.

“Thank you all so much for coming! Now please enjoy your stay here till tonight, people!” Everyone dispersed excitedly as they start dancing at the dance floor while others are at their tables.

Kai’Sa done with her performance, walks down from the stage as she returns to her VIP Room while texting with her phone.

“Guys, did you like my performance? come to my room that way we can talk about it.” Kai’Sa texted.

“We’ll be right there, Kai’Sa.” Ahri texted along with (Y/N) both of them completely disguised, no one can even recognize who the couple are.

Kai’Sa entered her room and she was about to remove her outfit on stage, she heard a knock from her door.

“Wait a moment!” Kai’Sa walk to the door, opened it and it was Ahri who removed her facial disguise.

“Kai’Sa! You were so great and awesome in there!” Ahri with her face exposed, you instantly locked the door behind and undressed your disguised clothes.

“Why thank you, Ahri! It means so much that you two are here for me, except for Akali and Evelynn who are on a date somewhere.” Kai’Sa said.

“Well Eve couldn’t wait longer since Akali’s gonna depart soon for Paris and start being busy with her True Damage practice, so yeah...anyways Kai’Sa congrats on your solo you were rocking everyone with that sexiness of yours.” (Y/N) said.

“Thanks Babe. By the way have you guys eaten already? I could order some and we’ll eat right here.” Kai’Sa said as she was about to get her phone.

“No we’re cool we just ate before we got here in this bar.” (Y/N) said.

“Okay but if you’re thirsty, drinks are right there on the desk. Oof!” Kai’Sa was surprised when Ahri hugged her behind with her arms around her waist and chin upon her left shoulder. “Feeling tired, Bokkie?” Ahri said.

“Almost. But now that you’re here I feel better than ever.” Ahri giggled then nuzzles her neck causes Kai’Sa to blush at her purring.

“How about I take a picture of you two.” (Y/N) said.

Both of them happily start posing while still tangled one another then later you take selfie between them as they kiss your cheeks for a cute and sweet poses later on.

Minutes later, all 3 of you are sitting on the sofa drinking water and iced tea but Kai’Sa was the one gulped the entire bottle after all the performance she pulled on stage back then.

When everyone felt refreshed, Kai’Sa stood up from the sofa “Ahri, (Y/N)...I want both of you to go to the bedroom, I’ve got a surprise for you two.” You and Ahri quirked an eyebrow but then nodded okay as they stood up as well and walk towards the bedroom door.

Kai’Sa with a grin bit-lip feeling the excitement as she pulls something from her bag near the sofa.

At the bedroom, You and Ahri sat down on the edge of the bed. 

“(Y/N).” Ahri said.

“Yes, Ahri?” (Y/N) said.

“Do you think Eve will be alright?..I mean Akali once she’s busy, Evelynn sometimes she feels loneliness even if she has spare time, I mean even if me and Kai’Sa are with her-“

“Hey..Don’t worry about it, we’ll be right there for her until Akali comes back..okay?” You patted her shoulder for comfort.

Ahri sighed then nodded okay to him.

The door opened, startled you and Ahri for a bit only to be locked behind and revealed Kai’Sa wearing a violet robe felt their heartbeats in a rapid pace.

“So um...what’s the surprise?” (Y/N) gulped saying it.

“Well I will reveal it to you but...remove all your clothes first, both of you.” Kai’Sa winked at them caused both to look at each other but took a deep breath then removed all their clothes one-by-one.

After their clothes lay discarded on the floor, both are fully naked and still sat down on the edge made them blush as they thought of what’s gonna happen next.

Kai’Sa with a smirk on her face, undressed her robe off and fall, revealing her very own lingerie, and Ahri felt goosebumps in her body while you almost covered your face blushed from her sexiness.

“Wow...just wow.” (Y/N) eyes widened as Kai’Sa sexily catwalks towards Ahri as she pushes her at the bed in a deep embrace. Ahri moans as they began with a heated make out session while Kai’Sa’s hand wandered down to her pussy feeling wet causes Ahri to moan louder with her tongue now twirling with Kai’Sa’s.

You lie down in bed and start massaging your now erect cock while moaning silently as Kai’Sa kisses and licks Ahri’s neck “Aah! ~ K-Kai’Sa mmh!” She felt her pussy getting fingered as pleasure coursing through her body.

After Kai’Sa’s done with her pussy, she tastes the essence off her hand then passionately pecks Ahri. They both turn around on bed, now Ahri’s on top removing her lingerie completely off throwing it at the floor.

She kissed her lips then slides down her tongue to her breasts. Kai’Sa gasps when Ahri cupped her breasts then plays her nipples with her tongue, placed her hands on her shoulders as the teasing of her breasts continues.

She stops her playing as she slides down from belly to her pussy removes her panties then licks it and start sucking it, earns loud moaning from Kai’Sa “Aah! It’s..very..warm!” She gently holds her fox ears when her walls are getting tighter by Ahri’s tongue. Kai’Sa looks at (Y/N) enjoying their sex position until Ahri slows down her tongue only for Kai’Sa to notice it and (Y/N) looks at Ahri stood up.

“Ahri, why did you stop?” Kai’Sa panting from Ahri licking her tongue and eyeing her seductively.

“I always wanted to try this, especially with you.” She spread her legs wide then her hands spread Kai’Sa’s, her glistening pussy now align with hers made Kai’Sa blushed from her angle.

“Mmph..”Kai’Sa moans from Ahri who’s face is now sluty as she rocks her vagina against hers. Ahri moans and holds on to Kai’Sa’s left hip over her shoulder as her tribbing increases harder and faster.

Kai’Sa feeling her climax, holding on the bedsheets as both soon felt their orgasm.

“Ah! Kai’Sa..I’m cumming!!” Ahri rubs faster her pussy against hers.

“Ahri!..Me too!!” Kai’Sa with her eyes closed and bit-lip feeling her pussy grinding about to end.

Both orgasmed and scream erratically as they released a bursting stream of cum from their pussy. After they broke off, both fell back from other sides of the bed laughing and giggling like children.

(Y/N) guided Ahri up her back still panting “You okay, Ahri?” Ahri lies at (Y/N) sitting up on bed then kisses him over her shoulder. “I’m okay, Love.”

Ahri feeling okay thanks to (Y/N) smiling then goes to Kai’Sa panting with her breasts heaving. (Y/N) calmly wraps his arms around her waist then kisses her softly to relax her breathing.

You gestured Ahri to come between you and Kai’Sa. Ahri crawls to them with her hands at each of their other waist.

(Y/N) rolls left now Ahri at his left and Kai’Sa at right. Both laughed from (Y/N) holding their side waists. They kissed closer to the center of his face, until all three of their tongues dance in threesome.

You felt two sets of hands and fingers caressing your nipples, stomach and now groping your cock making you moan while still kissing both of them.

They broke off the kiss as they went down immediately began tending to each nipple. Ahri licked around your left nipple while Kai’Sa chose to take the right also sucking it softly.

(Y/N) bits his lip as struggling from their licking on the tip and their hands tightly around your boner. Kai’Sa eye gestures Ahri that it’s his cock’s turn for tasting although Ahri enjoyed watching (Y/N)’s sexy reaction.

Both broke off from your nipples, immediately they start giving blowjob to your cock. You stood your back up with hands on bed for support as you look down. Ahri placed her tongue on the balls and slowly licking them while Kai’Sa kissed the tip and licked it up and down including the shaft.

Both girls licked from the balls to tip, he then felt soft-like pillows squeezed around his dick. (Y/N) saw Kai’Sa and Ahri squeeze their tits together along with his manhood.

As their breasts continue moving between your cock, they each looked back up to you while make out with one another, your tip between their lips.

You see the girls kissing passionately while moving with their boobjob all over, their lips having an intense make out session with your member.

After the intensity of their movement, your cock began spewing thick cum all over their faces and breasts. Ahri and Kai’Sa taking turns of cleaning the cum from their breasts then make out again letting the cum flow between their tongues.

5 minutes later, (Y/N) fucks Ahri’s pussy in Doggystyle holding her waist to increase his thrusts while Ahri spreads and grasps Kai’Sa’s thighs as she sucks her pussy with her tongue dancing around her walls. Kai’Sa feeling aroused, she holds her fox ears to pull against her pussy all three in Watch n Learn position.

“Aah! You two are so fucking hot right now!” Ahri feeling Kai’Sa’s walls tighten around her tongue due to (Y/N) fucking her faster.

She lets out a loud moan as she came onto Ahri’s face. (Y/N) grunts with her, his shaft throbbed with the feeling of cum splashing inside her moaning in Kai’Sa’s pussy.

While Kai’Sa catches her breath, you pulled Ahri and back hugged her only to taste Kai’Sa cum with her tongue over her left shoulder.

“Mmh...” Ahri felt her breasts rubbed as you intensify your make out with Ahri drooling saliva in her body. Kai’Sa saw this and checks her pussy still aroused and wants your penis’ turn.

3 minutes later, Kai’Sa screams and moans of pleasure as she fully enveloped (Y/N)’s cock inside her. She rides his manhood fast the moment its inside her deep.

You placed your hands on her hips and thrust with same speed she commences.

Ahri on the other hand facing Kai’Sa, her legs at 2 meters beside his ears and rested on the sides of his head.

Ahri shoves her clit onto your mouth, you moan as you taste her wet cunt with your tongue.

Ahri trying to hold her screams as she thrust against (Y/N)’/s mouth. Her hands start rubbing her breasts now combined with her hips rocking against his mouth.

Kai’Sa humps and moans louder as her face close enough of a meter on Ahri’s breasts “You’re too loud, Babe.” Ahri stopped her groping then reached out to grab Kai’Sa’s hands and intertwine their fingers, all three in unison of the Double Down position.

Both kissed passionately with their tongues dancing and drooling out wet on (Y/N)’s stomach. They moaned in each others throats as their pussies were being satisfied.

You erotically suck Ahri’s pussy and fuck Kai’Sa’s pussy fast as all three felt nearer to the climax, Kai’Sa and Ahri broke off the kiss then shouts in unison finally “Aaah!”

(Y/N) cum inside Kai’Sa while Ahri’s honey went inside his mouth. (Y/N) savours her sweet cum tasting and gulping down his throat. Kai’Sa felt her pussy filled with his seed still ejaculating and held an orgasm face while huffing for air.

Ahri broke off from his face then fell next to (Y/N) including Kai’Sa face first on his chest still panting. “Come here.” (Y/N) with a lustly grin cause Kai’Sa and Ahri rose to him into a threesome passionate kiss, all their arms wrapped around their bodies as the warmth flows through them.

Later Ahri on top of Kai’Sa, their breasts and nipples brush and rubbed against each other as their arms wrapped around while Kai’Sa’s hips are over Ahri’s, (Y/N) slids his member into Kai’Sa moaning in pleasure only to be silenced by Ahri’s mouth kissing her passionately and (Y/N)’s arms hugging them tight as he thrusts deep in Kai’Sa’s cunt.

They make out lustly, gently moaning into each other’s mouths until Ahri broke off, gasps and moans as she felt (Y/N)’s cock now slid inside her pussy and thrusts the same speed before.

Ahri screams in pleasure thanks to Kai’Sa cupped her breasts, sucks and nibbles her nipples with her nipples twirling around and arousing her even more with (Y/N) rocking back and forth.

“Aah!” Ahri moans when (Y/N) spanked her ass once then stroked her tail a bit sending arousing electricity in her body.

You pulled out your member then insert between their pussies now in Pussy Sandwich position as he hugged and wrapped his arms around their waists again only to thrust rapidly the moment you felt their pussies so tight.

“Ahri, Kai’Sa...I’m gonna cum!!” Both moaned as response of yes still kissing passionately with both of their hands and fingers intertwined each other.

(Y/N) with one grunt, his cock spilled cum between their bodies. Kai’Sa and Ahri felt cum stained in their bodies as they’re still kissing now dipping their tongues inside with (Y/N)’s cum.

After you thrusted in a few more times, you pulled out and flopped on the bed beside Ahri and Kai’Sa.

Their pussies pressed against each other warmly. Their lips met cutely, they giggled as they see (Y/N) staring them and smirking confidently. Kai’Sa moaned when Ahri kissed her cheek softly then licked it made (Y/N) gazing at each other’s affections.

“Come here, girls.” Ahri and Kai’Sa crawled to (Y/N) until they pinned her on the bed, and kissed him.

You felt their tongues on your lips, granting them an entrance. They slid their tongues inside your mouth for another threesome make out session. The girls place their arms caressing your arms, you tucked they’re messy hair behind their ears as all felt every corner of each mouth and dancing with each other’s tongues. 

Finally, (Y/N) restfully lies on bed with Kai’Sa and Ahri leaned on his chest while they’re arms wrapped in his waist as they enjoy each other’s warmth with blanket, completely spent, staring up at the ceiling.

  
“Girls...”

“Yes, Babe?” Kai’Sa said while Ahri drawing circles softly in his bellybutton.

“Do you think what we did right now...Evelynn and Akali are doing it too?” Both eyes widened and realized that they’re on a date somewhere and in this night they might have sex right now.

“Well...” Ahri leaned closer to (Y/N).

“I’m sure they’re having a great time, I mean we three just did it so..yeah they’re fucking each other as we speak.” All chuckled from what Ahri said.

They all giggled and gave goodnight kisses to each other as they fell asleep.


	11. Eve needs Satisfaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since Akali’s on Paris with her True Damage partners, You, Ahri and Kai’Sa spend a great time with Evelynn from day until night.

_Meanwhile, in the same underground parking where you had sex with Evelynn at your car. A purple Lamborghini is parked on a shadow part at the edge of the parking space where it is wobbling strangely, yet no one notices it since no one’s going home at this midnight hour so to speak._

_Inside Evelynn’s car, at the backseat, Akali absolutely dominating Evelynn by Scissoring her vagina against Evelynn’s while Akali’s holding on to her partner’s right hip over her left shoulder._

_Both are fully naked and sweaty probably because when they were done dating, Evelynn suggested that they would have sex on her car in here later on, which is now since their clothes lay discarded on the carpet behind both front seats._

_Evelynn seeing her Akali in charge of their position truly aroused her as she moans sexily while her hands holds on to any that can be grasped._

_As the Diva felt her soon to be climax, her eyes looked to see the same cute eyes that has been eyeing through her heart and soul ever since they fell in love for each other and started dating.  
_

_She brought her left hand up to Akali, only to instinctively do the same thing with her right hand, now both opposite hands fully grasped to one’s touch only to feel their pussies rocking one another below their hands._

_“Harder, A-Akali!!” Evelynn said with an aroused blush._

_“Yes..Oh yes Eve!!” Akali rapidly increases her tribbing while her left arm gripped around her hip._

_Their hips began to move furiously, bucking and grinding in symphony along with screams and moans of pleasure around inside Evelynn’s car._

_"I am going to cum again, Akali!" Evelynn elicited moans, her body uncontrollably quivered._

_"Me too, Eve. Let's cum together!" Akali exhilarated her groaning, she concentrated in their scissoring sex. They rolled their eyes up to its sockets as they could feel the tight pressure in each of their vagina._

_The Akalynn couple came and moaned in sync together, letting their cum burst into their bellies and stains the backseat not caring its slight smell around the car._

_Akali felt that she almost fainted only to fell and crawl on Evelynn, sighing heavily along with Evelynn comforting her back after all it’s a bit hot inside her car not to mention on the backseat as well._

_They kissed messily and Akali’s arms wrapped around her neck while her left hand supporting the back of her head, Evelynn wrapped around her back pulling her body for a more sweeter kiss._

_Akali drew away from Evelynn, only to calmly massaged The Diva’s head, slowly running her fingers through her hair. Evelynn blushed and hugged her tightly but slowly for them to hear their heartbeats of one another._

_“Akali.”_

_“Yeah?”_

_“Remember to have a good time, okay?”_

_Akali nodded shortly._

_“And umm..kindly bring us some souvenirs from Paris because..because-“_

_“What you’re trying to tell me is that I will not flirt with any of the group while i’m away from you guys...although Senna has Lucian but if you’re referring to the three...” Akali cupped her cheeks cutely._

_“Don’t worry, you, the girls and (Y/N) will be my one and only inspiration until the whole thing is done, okay?”_

_Evelynn smiles, nodded and felt her rapid heartbeat thanks to Akali’s lovable message._

_Akali continued her finger stroking of Evelynn’s hair until she thought of something._

_“By the way, how did you find this parking? I never knew about it until now.”_

_Evelynn blushed, smirked and remembered how she got here, so she instantly decided to tell her how._

_“Months ago it was (Y/N)’s idea to fuck me in his car right here, so in other words I just had my first car sex with (Y/N) while yours is the second right here in my car.” Evelynn giggled saying it._

_Akali shocked to hear that from Evelynn then pouted cutely knowing (Y/N) was her first to fuck on a car, Evelynn chuckled as she rubbed her nose to Akali’s._

_Akali leaned fast on Evelynn, giving her a long kiss. Evelynn eyes widened then closed slowly to go with the flow._

_Akali broke off slowly then said “I just realized that it doesn’t matter if you had your first time with someone else, what matters that you deserved to be love warmly and wholeheartedly by good and great people, especially everyone, Kai’Sa, Ahri, and (Y/N)...but most of all Eve, from the bottom of my heart, your voice, your smile...I Love You.”_

_Evelynn shuddered and felt both of their heartbeats in sync made her blush and as her tears about to flow, Akali wiped them off gently with her right thumb._

_“I will always strengthen myself even you’re not around, I will bond with (Y/N), the girls and my friends that way I will indeed have a great time, and I will always think about you and pray for you that way we’ll feel each other everyday. And I Love You Too, Akali. More than anything in this world.” Evelynn said while stroking her hair softly at her back._

_Their lips merged in a passionate kiss, but after minutes of warmth and pure love, they were riding home._

“You okay, Eve?” (Y/N) said, hugging Evelynn while she’s on top of him.

“Never better, Darling.” She gave him a long lovable kiss. After that, they got up from the beach chair and start walking on the sand holding hands like a married couple while Ahri and Kai’Sa in their bathing suits playing in the water splashing turns agains each other.

The couple laughed seeing the women playing like their own children. Evelynn faced (Y/N) and said “Darling, I’m just gonna get some water. Would you like one?”

“Yeah, sure.” You nodded and saw Evelynn walking at the occupied beach chair for you and the girls.

(Y/N) thought that it’s been almost 2 weeks since Akali left for Paris to perform one-time in a group called True Damage for the Opening Ceremony in an event called WORLDS Championship Finals.

Akali texted (Y/N) that the ones who managed True Damage and other performers agreed to her terms that after the ceremony she will leave first flight going home.

So in other words, just one phone call or text message from Akali straight to (Y/N)’s phone meaning pickup at the airport right away and boy, Evelynn will be truly pleased.

You turn around at Ahri and Kai’Sa running sexily from the sea to sand as they approach you with giggles probably from the fun they had in the beach.

You gestured them to come here right in front of you and once they’re at your direction, you hustled them together and whispered “Do you girls, remember the drill tonight?” Kai’Sa and Ahri nodded together as yes.

“I’m so excited for tonight by the way.” Kai’Sa said.

“Me too, Babe.” Ahri said happily and you as well.

As all three of you were done hustling, you look at Evelynn holding her phone with her left thumb showing texting movement.

“Evelynn’s really happy right now even though Akali’s not here.” 

“Akali told me that she’s been sending special pictures from Paris often to Eve.” Kai’Sa said.

“Wait you mean pictures aside from the group chat we have for Akali lately?” Ahri said.

Kai’Sa nodded yes then you said “Eve isn’t the only who’s been receiving something special.”

Both noticed what you said and you leaned at them saying “She send me one picture of her cute face with her new hair done and I can tell her face really practiced being cute.” (Y/N) smirked made the girls almost laugh until Evelynn shows up.

“What are you guys talking about?” You all stop reacting then think straightforward.

“Oh we’re just talking about what diner should we eat right around the beach.” Ahri said.

“Oh yeah I noticed so many fancy diners around, does this mean you guys are hungry?” Evelynn said.

All nodded then Evelynn gave them the drinks she took from their beach chair and start drinking.

After they packed their things from the beach chair, they went to diner that caught their attention for lunch.

It was a Fast Food diner, all of you ordered 4 burgers, bucket of fries and 2 pitchers of water and iced tea.

All eat up and enjoyed with conversations but most are from Akali’s pictures from Paris were Evelynn is the one who mostly and excitedly talked about it a lot while eating.

Once all four of you are done eating, you and your girlfriends got back to exploring the beach full of attractions and small parties.

After a day of blissful walks and warm companies around the beach, You, Evelynn, Ahri and Kai’Sa clothed in chill attire are now in your designated hotel room at night and outside on a balcony, you all enjoyed the fireworks miles away also hearing faint cheers from other people miles away while Evelynn with her phone showing facecam of Akali also watching the view as well.

Evelynn heard Akali that she will give them the link to her live video of their opening ceremony performance and all are excited to see their adorable rapper perform on stage live even Evelynn hold and directed her phone at her face showing excitement and told Akali how happy she is for her, Akali blushed made everyone giggled.

Once the fireworks are done, Akali said she goes back to practicing with her other bandmates, All said their byes and Evelynn said I love you and have a flying kiss and Akali loved back only to end the face cam call.

You and the girls went back to their room, you locked the balcony door behind.

Ahri and Kai’Sa sat down on the bed then Evelynn said “I’m gonna go take a bath for a while.” and you nodded and said “Yeah, sure.”

As Evelynn grabbed the towel and went inside the shower room, You eye gestured at Ahri and Evelynn and said “You know what to do.” Both of them smiled and took something from their bags as they start stripping their clothes while you also strip yours as well.

Evelynn still inside the bathroom then after she was done showering, she wipes off the sweat in her body with her towel and dresses herself with the available bathrobe inside.

She steps outside of the bathroom and closes it behind, she was startled when she saw (Y/N) on boxers at the edge on middle of the bed while Ahri and Kai’Sa wearing sexy bikinis in each side of the bed, all three posing like hot models from a practiced photo shoot.

Blushed and shocked with her hand on chest saying “What’s all this?” Evelynn said.

“Well...” (Y/N) stood up and sexily walks at Evelynn and grasps softly both of her hands, which to Evelynn felt like mini electric shocks waving across inside her skin in her bathrobe.

“We know that you may have had fun and enjoyed everyday with us and your friends even without Akali, we think that you deserve a reward for all that.” You stroke her cheek softly, she felt heat all of a sudden like pulsing with desire.

“Come.” You guided her to the bedroom and as she sat down in the middle, you, Ahri and Kai’Sa help her strip off her bathrobe which aroused the Diva even more as she’s now full naked with the bathrobe now placed away from the bed on the floor.

“You’re divine as ever, Eve.” Kai’Sa slides her finger down on her skin felt her body then Ahri grasped her right arm softly as her face purrs on her shoulder aroused Evelynn even more.

You guided her chin up lustly to face you and smirked with a wink almost bursted Evelynn’s heart. “Like what you see, darling?” Evelynn looked down at your boxers showing a covered erection.

“Y-Yes.” Evelynn gulped and panted slowly as she knows what’s gonna happen next. You prostrated down as you lean in your face inches away from Evelynn’s. “Have you ever felt foursome before, Eve?”

“No.” Evelynn heaving with her body feeling heat from (Y/N) grinning with confidence. 

“Good. Because we’re going to kiss you first, okay?” With just a short nod, (Y/N) captured Evelynn’s lips along with the girls kissed her cheeks, pushing Evelynn down onto the bed behind her.

As she fell onto the bed, You swiftly crawled on top of Evelynn and placed your hand behind her head as you start kissing her passionately while your left hand stroke her wet pussy made Evelynn whine from your touch.

You broke off slightly from her lips to give way to Kai’Sa and Ahri then finally all of you kissed Evelynn at once, all in the middle, tongues out as they tasted each other but mostly on Evelynn’s.

Evelynn moans from all three closer to her foursome French kissing until she felt hands of Ahri and Kai’Sa groping and rubbing her breasts and nipples while her wet pussy also getting rubbed from the hands of (Y/N), arouses her even more.

Evelynn panted after they all broke off from the kiss with a spider like shape strain of saliva connected to each of their mouths and licks it off.

You crawled back for your face leaned on her pussy and start sucking her clit. “O-Ohh! (Y/N)!!” Her thighs locked on to your face with her knees over your shoulder for a deeper sucking with your mouth.

Kai’Sa and Ahri kissed Evelynn’s cheek cutely while their hands tend to each breast and nipple causing the Diva to moan sexily.

“Eve, you’re nipples are so cute.” Ahri said.

“And so sensitive.” Kai’Sa said.

Both lunged at her breasts. Kai’Sa licked around Evelynn’s left breast while Ahri chose to take the right breast in her mouth. They take time sucking the nipples, giggling at their cuteness, watching and hearing Evelynn moaning at their care.

“Aah!” Evelynn felt her breasts getting teased and holds on to the back of their heads as she grasps their hair while she whimpers slightly thanks to (Y/N) sucks her pussy and its wetness stains his mouth.

She screamed once when (Y/N) licked her clitoris one last time, and got off from her hips.

You snapped your fingers caused the attention of Ahri and Kai’Sa as you gestured licking your lips and pointed at her pussy. That’s when both girls knows what to do and gave each of her nipples one last kiss as they broke off.

(Y/N) crawled on bed and spread his legs exposing his erection and told Evelynn “Suck it.”

Evelynn prostrated herself as she leaned on his cock, licks the shaft and gives him a blowjob.

As she moans and took the entire length inside her mouth, she could feel the tip of two tongues gently lick up and down the lips of her vagina.

While both girls sucked her sex roughly, you pulled her head as your cock slid in and out of her mouth. Evelynn licking your shaft bit by bit while Kai’Sa and Ahri licked, sucked and flicked their tongues against her clit multiple times as Evelynn let out a few mewls still sucking your cock.

(Y/N) finally let out a throaty growl and caught Evelynn off-guard as he grabbed her hair pulled back roughly and shoots inside Evelynn’s hungry throat. "Fuck..." He said between quick breaths, his legs trembling as he pulled out of the Diva’s mouth. 

Evelynn orgasmed as fluid blasted into Ahri and Kai’Sa’s face, they tried to catch the squirting cum as much as they could. As both tastes honey from her vagina in their tongues, they start French kissing feeling the honey swirling inside each other’s mouths.

When she swallowed all the spunk from his orgasm, Evelynn climbs up to (Y/N)’s shoulders as she gives him a slight kiss and leaned to his chest, panting from their actions.

“Are you still up for more, Darling?” You asked Evelynn as she looks up at you and says a faint yes. You gave her a smile and pecked her lips for comfort.

Ahri and Kai’Sa broke off from their make out session when they saw (Y/N) gesturing something like dildo thrusting at Evelynn’s anus.

Both girls realized what he said and got up from the floor, went to their own bags and took something.

“Turn around, darling.” You guided her shoulders around facing the girls only for Evelynn to be blushed, shocked and heart raced seeing Kai’Sa and Ahri wearing strapons.

This must be the plan all three wanted to do for Evelynn ever since Akali went to Paris.

You whispered to her ear and said “Don’t worry, we’ll take good care of you and satisfy you even more.” When she was about to something you covered her mouth with your index finger and said “Shh save your voice for later.” You smiled and gave her cheek a cute kiss.

Evelynn feeling heat all over again and panting slightly thanks to (Y/N) guiding her to the girls even they were excited with confidence that they’re gonna fuck Evelynn with their new toys.

5 minutes later, Ahri and Kai’Sa with Evelynn in between thrusting their strapons into her pussy and anus up and down with her breasts bouncing up and down, her tongue hanging out moaning how it feels good to get fucked like this.

In the middle at the edge of the bed, (Y/N) stroking his cock slowly enjoying this beautiful sight at the same time Evelynn looked over to (Y/N) master bating probably enjoying you getting fucked while smirking next to them and she moaned at his delight.

The Diva feeling Ahri and Kai’Sa in complete control. Both gripped Evelynn’s hips, ramming up and down, shoving in and out of her cunt. She lets out a low moan, repeating their names over and over like two worshipped goddesses. “Oh yes...ah...right there...oh fuck…you’re so good, Kai’Sa! Ahri!”

“girls...Girls!!” All girls caught your attention while still thrusting Evelynn’s mouths but in a mid speed pace. “Why don’t you continue it on bed..but with mine on her mouth?” You smiled confidently as the three stopped what they’re doing and happily rushed in their positions on bed while you stand up beside at the bed.

Ahri directed Evelynn to lean up so she can lie in bed behind Evelynn. The leader rested her back on the middle edge of the bed, letting Evelynn rest her body on her at the same time she inserted her strapon on her anus making the Diva whine softly.

Meanwhile, the dancer spread Evelynn’s hips and slowly insert her strapon on her vagina as they both thrust the same speed before causing the Diva to moan lustly.

(Y/N) steadily aligned his cock against her mouth then inserted inside her mouth and start thrusting slowly letting Evelynn enjoy the moment.

Evelynn licking the tip from time-to-time lets her breathe through her nose, her eyes closed thanks to the scent of your balls in contact at her nose serving like a drug for her.

Ahri reached around and gropes Evelynn’s breast while she kisses her neck. Her fingers rubbed and twisted each nipple. Evelynn sighed steadily while getting face fucked, enjoying how gentle Ahri’s kisses felt on her neck.

Evelynn also whimpers when Kai’Sa’s very own five finger rubbing technique started to stroke along her wet folds and roll her clit in circles to aroused her even more.

Evelynn at the mercy of Kai’Sa strapon fucking her vagina while rubbing her clit, Ahri on her anus enjoys her groping of her breasts and (Y/N) holding her head as he rapidly thrusts her mouth.

You hardly breathe as you slid in and out of her mouth with your cock. Ahri and Kai’Sa felt her pussy and anus so tight, Kai’Sa intensifies her rubbing of the clit and Ahri mumbles her neck and moderately rubs her nipples hearing Evelynn’s moaning sounds.

“Aah!” After (Y/N) lastly humps many times her mouth, he loudly grunted and ceased his thrusting as he kept his cock inside.

Evelynn’s eyes widen then closed as she felt his shaft throbbing uncontrollably and thick cum spewing straight inside her throat at the same time her pussy came as well and felt fingers from the girls as they lick every spewed cum from her pussy.

Evelynn continued licking and gulping every last drop straight into her body. When it was finally over, you pulled your cock out and Evelynn was able to breathe properly again.

You smiled at Evelynn then prostrated yourself gave her a Spider-Man style kiss cause her to moan cutely.

Evelynn giggled then said “Mm...you guys are the best.” Kai’Sa crawled at her body then aligned her face between hers and Ahri in a three-way passionate kiss.

They broke the kiss as Ahri nudged her head and purrs into the back of Evelynn’s neck. Kai’Sa leans on her chest and hugs her warmly. Both already removed their strapons and throws it on the floor.

“It’s not over yet.” You whispered, making the three other women look up at their boyfriend and Evelynn said “What?”

(Y/N) grins and chuckled as he stands up confidently with his still hard cock almost leaned at Evelynn’s face now eyes widen and bit-lip with heat building up all over again.

Minutes later, Evelynn lustly moans as she rides his cock while groping her breasts and rubbing her nipples as she enjoys this moment once again.

She also looks down at (Y/N) with Kai’Sa at his right and Ahri on his left. Taking turns of kissing Ahri then Kai’Sa then so on and so forth while fingering their clits then insert and fucking their vaginas arouses both girls.

They suck his nipples and licks the tip while looking at him moaning meaning he’s enjoying this multitasking efficiency beautifully executed by his girlfriends.

“Aah..mmff..” You close your eyes as you feel you’re nipples lustly teases and your cock feeling her pussy getting tight thanks to her cowgirl riding and face showing lustfulness towards you.

Evelynn moans louder as she rapidly rides his cock up and down where soon enough, she’ll feel his ejaculation straight to her heart’s content.

“Eve..I’m about to cum!” (Y/N) gritted his lip feeling his penis throbbing to its climax while circled his fingers faster and harder on their clits letting them moan and suck your whole nipples.

“Oh yes...yes darling!!” Eve said as her satisfaction leads to its conclusion.

“Aah!! I’m cumming!” You shouted as you jerk off and filled Evelynn’s pussy with your rising seed while Kai’Sa and Ahri broke off from your nipples and came to your fingers as you remove it.

“Mm..tasty.” You giggled while the girls beside you panted from all that as you kiss them for comfort and giggled from it.

Evelynn meanwhile held an Orgasm face while huffing for air.

“(Y/N) I love you…." Evelynn said with ecstasy as she collapses in your body.

Ahri and Kai’Sa comforts her back and kisses her cheeks for another. You guided her right to your chest as you kiss her passionately “I love you too, Eve.”

Evelynn giggles from your love for her. You rested her head against your chest as you massaged her head, slowly running your fingers through her hair in a calming pattern and she actually felt more sleepy with you and let her arms wrap around you as she slowly fell asleep.

Kai’Sa and Ahri pulled the covers now covered all bodies as both leaned their heads beside your shoulders slowly closing their eyes and placed their hands at Evelynn’s back and kissed her forehead as a Goodnight.

“Goodnight, (Y/N)” Ahri said.

“Goodnight, (Y/N)” Kai’Sa said.

“Goodnight, my Lovelies.” (Y/N) said.

Both giggled and kissed your cheeks as they got back to your shoulder, you chuckled as you all slowly closed your eyes and all sleep peacefully with warmth and love wrapped around each other.


	12. True Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As you and the girls brought Akali home, she wants to feel the love and warmth again especially from You and Evelynn.

“You all right there, Akali?” (Y/N) said while driving.

“Yup...I’m good.” Akali said while she’s sitting on Evelynn’s lap with her arms wrapped around her waist, chin on her left shoulder and purrs on her face.

“Eve stop that tickles!” Evelynn keeps on teasing Akali by her fingers sliding around her belly and her lips pecks her neck.

“So what? I’ve missed you so much baby.” She long kisses her cheek making the Rapper blush and little embarrassed of (Y/N), Kai’Sa and Ahri chuckles at her reaction.

30 minutes ago, Akali just arrived at the airport and of course (Y/N) and the rest of KDA picked her up at the gate but Evelynn’s the one who notched her quickly, jumps at her and hugged her so tight both missed each other indeed.

Now you’re driving them home but Akali said that she wants to eat at her favorite ramen place but take out instead to eat at K/DA House with everyone.

After you and the girls drive thru at her favorite ramen place, you’re all already at home as you help the girls pick up the bags out of the hood after you locked the car.

Once all of you got inside with the door locked and the bags carefully placed on the floor beside the couch, you all shouted at Akali “Welcome Home, Akali!” There’s a banner on the wall with the same words blushed Akali with a smile.

“Thank You guys so much.” Akali gave each other a hug including you but with Evelynn, it was a kiss longing by each other.

You and the other 2 awwed at their love which made them blush and still hugging each other though. Until Akali changed the subject by..

“Oh the souvenirs!” Akali guided Evelynn along with everyone else at the dining table with a placed bunch of souvenir bags from Paris bought by Akali of course.

She gave each including you gifts and all accepted kindly as each inside of the bag are the ones they always wanted from Paris.

They all gave thanks to Akali whom happily welcomed them as well. “Can we eat now because I’m really hungry right now.”

“Oh yeah sure.” (Y/N) placed his gift at the couch as he unpacks the food from the takeout bags and places accordingly on the table, Kai’Sa also helped along with the extra drinks she took from the refrigerator.

Ahri and Evelynn take selfies together with Akali in between and another selfie is that they kissed her cheek and blushed totally made the picture shot while (Y/N) and Kai’Sa did the same thing with Akali whom blushed even more like a near tomato.

Minutes later, they all eat at the table with (Y/N) at the middle edge, Ahri & Kai’Sa on his left and Akali & Evelynn on his right. Akali craving and slurping more and more of her ramen and other food and toppings from the center table.

Evelynn giggles then tells her to slow down that way she won’t choke later on. Akali drinks a bit of water as a sign of answer for Evelynn.

Evelynn notices a very small sauce beside her lip. Akali noticed her when her shoulder was patted then Evelynn’s finger slides off the sauce and licks it with seductive eyes.

Akali blushed from her action as she returns to her ramen. The other 3 chuckled from Akali’s reaction while eating their own meals.

“So Akali...is you’re hair gonna stay that way or soon you will change it?” (Y/N) said.

“Oh this.” She strokes her hair and responds “Soon I’ll change it including this tattoo of mine.”

You mutedly nodded with raised eyebrows.

“By the how are you all been doing? When I wasn’t here i mean.” Akali said while swirling her fork around her ramen.

“Well we’re happy to tell you that Evelynn will soon finish her third solo song.” (Y/N) said along with Kai’Sa and Ahri chuckled.

“Guys!” Evelynn shouted embarrassingly then pouted cutely made everyone else laugh except Akali at her reaction.

“Y-Yes, darling I’m finalizing everything I need for my third song...after many years I think.” Evelynn said.

“Oh Eve.” Akali caresses her hair then cheek “I’m so proud of you.” She kissed her forehead made the Diva blushed while the others silently giggled.

As everyone returns eating their meals Evelynn outta nowhere said something “Oh Darling you wouldn’t believe what this three did to me during the vacation.” The three mentioned stopped their eating until they looked at each other then at Evelynn.

Akali about to grab some topping until she looked at Evelynn saying “What...what did they do to you?” Akali looking side by side curiously especially at Evelynn smirking and the three almost blinking in unison.

“Um...How about uh...” Ahri trying to murmur something until Kai’Sa said “Evelynn...How about you tell her later since we’re eating right now.”

“Yeah I mean we think that it’s better to discuss without the food around so..yeah.” (Y/N) said as the three got back to eating.

Akali looking at Evelynn pouting then she said “Yeah they’re right though...but don’t worry Rogue I’ll talk to you about it later, okay?” Akali nodded as yes then both resumed to their meals but later during eating other conversations about what happened in Akali’s trip in Paris made the four eyes widened and laughed at every topic Akali brings, she truly misses and loves talking with her boyfriend and K/DA again.

As they were done eating, Kai’Sa was washing the dishes, Ahri cleaning the table with wet wipes and the three are on the couch watching News on TV especially the one mentioned and trended about the performance delivered by True Damage let all five hear and watch the song and video made them wowed, Akali’s cue really made them shocked and she giggled at their reactions.

After all five watched the news and after they watched the latest episode from the series called Night & Dawn, Akali brought up the topic that should’ve been discussed in their lunch which startled everyone except Evelynn whom smiled at Akali bringing it up.

“Yeah about that...” Evelynn said then looked at (Y/N) face gesturing why me but then realizes it was he’s plan in the first place.

You popped your neck to straighten up your body caused Ahri and Kai’Sa to giggle and Akali quirked an eyebrow.

“Ok so here’s what happened...” (Y/N) started explaining it.

As (Y/N) talks about the night that happened Akali’s eyes fully widened from the actions he speaks of even Kai’Sa and Ahri also joined the conversation which shocked Akali even more as she looks at Evelynn lustly smiling at her.

She thought that they did it to Evelynn but not yet doing it to her which made her slightly jealous.

After the topic was done, Evelynn whispered to Akali “it’s your turn next, Darling.” Her eyes widened as she looks at Evelynn winked and giggled at her reaction. As she looks at you, you gave a her sexy wink meaning it’s your time and when she looked around at Ahri and Kai’Sa they gestured thumbs up at her.

Akali gulped at the obvious tension created by the four around her and she relaxed herself as a sign of I can handle this situation.

“Oookkaayy..so does that mean-“ Evelynn hugged her back which startled Akali for a bit.

“Why yes, Darling.” She blushed when Evelynn kissed her cheek over her shoulder and everyone giggled at her redness.

“Okay.” Akali said. They got back to watching some other channels in the TV.

The entirety of their afternoon was full of laughs, watching missed movies, mini games and dessert of chocolate cream puffs which Akali missed so much she ate many like a squirrel and everyone pictured her cute face.

After they had all the fun finally with each other, Ahri felt tired so she went to her room for a goodnight sleep, Kai’Sa analyzing the steps and lyrics for their new songs in the future at the table saying she’ll close the lights in the living room once she’s done while Akali on the other hand guided (Y/N) and Evelynn on her room asking for something.

Once they’re on her room, Akali sitting at the bed and stripped her top leaving her bra exposed to her boyfriend and girlfriend.

You and Evelynn looked at each other with quirked eyebrows saying _what is she doing_.

“I want to try it.” Akali instantly said it.

“Hmm? Try what, Darling?” Evelynn said.

“The uhh..umm what they did to you I want two of you to do it to me too.” Akali feeling embarrassed saying it.

“Oh really.” (Y/N) smirking at Akali.

“Yes. I mean you all know I haven’t had sex ever since Paris so...now I want it.” Akali said.

You and Evelynn looked at each other and chuckled and got back to Akali .

“All right but first.” Evelynn said as she approached Akali then cupped her cheeks and kissed her.

Akali wrapped her arms around her neck then Evelynn pushed her back on bed as she hugged her waist and their make out session starting to get heated.

Evelynn broke off first with a trail of saliva connected to Akali’s panting mouth.

Akali startled as Evelynn removes the bra and rubs both her nipples “Still erotic as ever, Darling.”

“Hmm.” Akali almost closed her eyes feeling aroused just from Evelynn’s fingers. Evelynn giggled then licks her neck for an extra moan from Akali.

While she admires her neck, Evelynn strips off her shorts along with her panties now placed at the floor also revealing how wet her pussy was.

Evelynn broke off from her face then said “(Y/N), why don’t you join me satisfy Akali right here.” She lustly bit lips at you and you already know what to do anyway.

“With pleasure, mistress.” You strip off your shirt and stretched your back and arms as you walk on the bed and sit beside her on her left side.

(Y/N) kisses her with his tongue dancing with Akali’s while his right hand gropes her left breast and his left starting to stroke her pussy and commented already wet.

“Ah.” While getting kissed by (Y/N), Evelynn pecked her collarbone then swirls her tongue around her left nipple and also suck the breast. Evelynn’s right hand rubs her pussy and moans as (Y/N)’s hand guided her left hand inside his shorts only to feel how erect his cock was.

She began stroking his manhood at a slow and steady pace also it became warmer and slippery as precum dripped from the head and down her fingers.

“I’ll be right back.” Evelynn pecked her cheek then broke off to get the thing which is under her bed probably planned from the beginning.

You broke off your kiss from Akali along with a trail of saliva connected to one another and you bit lip sexily and gestured her to look down at your cock.

Akali reached down to the tip and lick it slightly while her hand move up and down his length and the other playing around his balls but it’s all for a warm up because Evelynn shows up beside them wearing strapon ready.

(Y/N) patted her back and told her to look at Evelynn. Akali shocked with her eyes widen as Evelynn poses sexily like a hot model wearing a strapon with its color matches her hair.

She gulped because she knows what’s gonna happen next.

Minutes later, right beside at the middle edge of the bed Evelynn fucking her pussy with the strapon, her hands holding her legs wrapped around her ass while you deep throat fucking inside her mouth, your hands holding her arms around your butt.

Both of you are in sync fucking both lips back and forth. Akali would look at you from time-to-time due to your cock poking rock and forth on her throat.

“Mmhh mmhh.” Akali moans as you now fuck her in a 69 position and rock her mouth with precum drooling to her nose and between your eyes but she breathed safely. You also stroke your tongue around her pussy with your arms grasps around her hips steadily increases your deep throat fucking her mouth.

Later it was Evelynn’s turn, she French kisses Akali with her tongue over her right shoulder while her right hand gropes her left breast and her right finger fucks her pussy already dripping with (Y/N)’s precum.

Akali with Evelynn got her back getting pleasured by the Diva she would keep eye contact with her and she could tell how Evelynn enjoys satisfying her this way.

Evelynn closed their mouths together for an intense make out while she rubs her pussy faster lets Akali moan inside their make out session.

Three minutes later, Evelynn gives Akali an anal sex with her hand gently grasp her waist and the other opening her mouth that way her moans circles around the room.

“Are you enjoying it, darling?!” Evelynn holding her mouth open and her strapon fucking her anus goes rapid makes Akali moan louder.

“Y-Yes, Eve!” Akali with here eyes look up on the ceiling as a sign of pleasure enjoyment.

Not only that but (Y/N) is right in front of Akali stroking his cock up and down slowly making her aroused even more.

“(Y/N) would you like join in?” Evelynn sexily smirks as she sees (Y/N) masterbating.

“Of course, Darling.” He stopped his action also Evelynn halted hers and moved backward with Akali still attached to her strapon as Evelynn kneel sits on the floor with Akali’s legs spread exposing her pussy but (Y/N) has something else in mind.

You placed your cock over Akali’s left shoulder and start humping with Akali’s tongue and Evelynn’s at the back giving him a double tongue suck blowjob while Evelynn still anal fuck Akali.

“Ohhh.” (Y/N) groans with both his hands pull their hair to let them suck his cock even more.

“Make me cum Akali Eve!” They both giggled at his impatience but they did his command as Evelynn sucks and poke dance the tip with her tongue while Akali twirls up and down the shaft including his balls really erect from their tongue dancing action.

“I’m-I’m about to-“ You broke off from their tongues hanging out until you masterbate so fast you climaxed and spewed cum all over their faces while some are on Akali’s shoulder and breasts.

Evelynn gulped down the load, licks all the cum of Akali’s face then passionately kissed Akali over her shoulder letting the cum flow between their tongues icky but tasty. She also gropes her breasts also coated with cum.

She broke off from Akali with new trail of saliva then took all the cum from her breasts and let Akali taste it from her fingers.

Akali felt a hand guided to (Y/N) for a sweet kiss which made Evelynn smiled from the affection he gave to their girlfriend.

Both broke off from their love for Akali to nuzzle his warm hand also made (Y/N) smile from her cuteness.

Later on the bed, Akali riding his cock like a first time cowgirl while (Y/N) with Evelynn on top of him facing Akali in a cowgirl position, he gropes her breasts, rubs the nipples for an arousing action and passionately kisses Evelynn over her right shoulder.

Evelynn already removed her strapon and threw it somewhere away from the bed. Her hands with the help of Akali’s guided hands rubs her breasts makes her moan even more. Both their pussies would make in contact every time Akali’s pussy land down whole in his cock.

“Aah!!! You guys are so hot right now!” She rides him rapidly and lets Evelynn rub her breasts faster still her hand placed above hers.

Evelynn broke off from their kiss and lets (Y/N) licks her neck and gropes her breasts even faster as a sign of him jerk off soon.

“I’m...I’m cumming!” Akali shouted.

“Me too Darling!” Evelynn rubbing her pussy at the base of his cock along with Akali’s in contact with hers.

(Y/N) grunted and bites her neck softly as he ejaculated inside her pussy made Akali moan an orgasm along with Evelynn came as well.

Akali with an orgasm face fell on Evelynn’s chest ultimately spent from their care.

Evelynn and (Y/N) giggled at her tiredness, she stroke her hair like a child while Akali is panting.

She moved Akali on bed now Evelynn is right beside her while (Y/N) on Akali’s left.

Akali totally spent getting caressed from the gentle hands of her girlfriend and boyfriend, soaked and breathing heavily.

“You guys..you guys are the best.” Akali feeling warm thanks to (Y/N) and Evelynn wrapped arms around her with the blanket already covering their bodies.

“Why thank you darling.” Evelynn said.

“Anything for our baby girl right here.” (Y/N) said.

“I’m not a baby.” Akali said made both chuckled at her reaction but she accepts it kindheartedly because she misses all this warmth and finally embraced it once again.

Akali guides their sole hands gently at her chest “I love you guys so much.”

You and Evelynn looked at each other, smiled at Akali and said together “We love you too, Akali.” Both kisses her cheeks with love, made her heart flutter, slowly closed her eyes already tired and goes to sleep.

Evelynn and (Y/N) giggled at her cute face but thought go to sleep anyway since both felt tired.

You and Evelynn looked at each other for a Goodnight sweet peck kiss.

“Goodnight, Darling.” Evelynn said to (Y/N).

“Goodnight, Eve.” (Y/N) said to Evelynn.

Both scooch in gently with Akali in between and goes to sleep with their arms wrap and cover Akali with all their love and warmth for their girlfriend tonight peacefully.


	13. The Prominence of K/DA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was the Music Awards and what better way to celebrate it than there’s no place like home.

Two Years...Two Years of Total Music Entertainment Dominance by K/DA. From their debut full of record-breaking medals to one of the greatest girl bands of all time. Tonight was the Music Awards that happened every year for every singer, dj, rapper, group you name it.

On this night of the Music Awards, K/DA has just won Group, Hot 100 Song, Album, Dance/Electronic Song and finally Akali just won Female Rap Artist, twice on Music Awards in 2 years by the way.

K/DA on stage delivering speech which one-by-one of the members take turns of saying it but the one sentence included on their speech was thanking their fans, their friends and most of all you (Y/N) who have been at their side all the time and how they love that you got their back heck everyone from the audience are in awe of how they love you so much.

After the group said thank you, audience clapped them for their awe-inspiring speech and they went back to their own table with you in the middle keeping an eye on them.

As all four finally seated in their chairs you said to them “That was great and lovely, girls.” 

Ahri, Kai’Sa, Akali and Evelynn blushed from you and said “Thank You, (Y/N).” All in unison until Ahri said “Although you could have been there with us on stage that way it could’ve been more exciting.”

“Pffft. Well I’m a bodyguard not a celebrity so.” You shake your head and rolled your eyes in a silly way made the girls giggled from your face.

“But still.” You guided their hands in a hustle position at the center of the table and closed them with your hands from top to bottom and said “I’m very proud of you, all of you, I really am and I hope you continue to love what you do best and most, my loves.” You kissed their fingertips which caused them to blush even a bit redder and said Thank You again to you but one-by-one kissed on the cheek as another response from your comfort.

You chuckled from them being sweet and all of you returned glancing on stage yet The Music Awards continues.

After a few award winnings, a performance shall commence on stage and it will be none other than K/DA singing their first song but in new attire and it’s called Prestige, but you already why it is called thanks to their new haircuts.

K/DA performing once again with their first song made the audience cheered super loudly and sing~a~long with K/DA. While every member of K/DA are performing, in their minds they remembered all the hardships and strengths they’ve fought in their years and life, but the one who truly admired and inspired their hearts and souls was (Y/N).

From the day they met and fell in love with him till now where he cheers at them tonight with a smile which moved their hearts even more during their performance.

After K/DA made their prestigious performance for the audience on Music Awards, they left early along with (Y/N) already waiting at the car ready to drive them home at K/DA House for a grand celebration only for the Five of them.

As they got home with (Y/N) in his bodyguard suit and the girls on their K/DA Prestige Attire, they rest for a while after the Music Awards really worn them out, smiled to one another and remembered everything that defined moments for them.

Later, they take selfie with all Five of them in it but most of the pictures are teasing and cheek kissing their boyfriend making it memorable for all of them.

After that, they ate with (Y/N) on the dining table and ate the food they like by requesting the dishes they love that was cooked by none other than (Y/N) and boy their reactions are cute as ever for him.

After a full eatery of gourmet-like dinner, they all rest for a minute the. take turns washing the dishes and wash their hands after.

You yawned for a second then Kai’Sa and Akali guided your hands to your room were your quirked eyebrow leaves them a question while Evelynn and Ahri followed you three only for Evelynn to lock the door behind.

Once the door is locked, all four girls hugged you warm and softly tight with giggles really made you thought of questioning them.

“What you girls doing?” (Y/N) said.

“Well...” Evelynn with a lustful bit-lip said while removing the watch from your left wrist.

“After today’s hard work we think...” Ahri removing the black suit then unbuttons the white long sleeve before she undressed it.

“You deserve a reward for all the things you’ve done for us.” Kai’Sa said while unbuckles the belt around your pants.

“Not to mention you didn’t make us dessert and right now this is indeed a desert for tonight.” Akali said while licks her lips undresses your pants downward revealing an erection from your boxers.

You chuckled at their words only to realize that you’re now naked but still with boxers covering your erection.

“So..what do you girls wanna do?” You said it confidently.

All of them looked at each other then sits sexily at the middle edge of your bed with lustful bit-lip smiles directly at you.

“All yours, Master.” All in unison saying it like your maids in a mansion.

You chuckled at their sexy voices then popped your neck for intimidation made all your girlfriends breathed heavily once releasing air of lust totally obvious for you to see.

“So...” (Y/N) first got to Kai’Sa but only to caress her lips and smelled the sweetness sending chills on her skin then to Akali he discarded the hair tie from her ponytail only to reveal how another reason her beauty defined K/DA, (Y/N) then caresses her cheek only to feel how cute she really is now and Akali touched your hand felt her heartbeat twice.

At Evelynn, you slide your finger rightward at her chest above her breasts causes her to pant heavily lustful just from your touch and finally on Ahri you caressed her fox ears then gently rubs her chin like a puppy were obviously her tail wag showing excited for you to have sex with all of them.

After the teasing of the four, you got back to the distance before the caressing of your girlfriends then said “who’s gonna be first then?” You pose sexily with your left arm wrapped front around your waist and your right arm above the left with your hand touching its cheek and smiling at them confidently causing the girls’ heartbeat fast and gulped from your manliness.

“You.” (Y/N) pointed at Evelynn a bit shocked while the three shock and jealous since the Diva is the first to have sex tonight.

Evelynn calmed herself as (Y/N) approaches her only for his body to guide hers leaning on the bed as they began passionately kissing with his arms wrapped around her waist while Evelynn’s around his neck pulling his mouth further for intense make out.

The other three also leaning on bed beside the couple making out starts discarding their clothes off so that (Y/N) can easily tease them later on.

You broke off first from Evelynn with a long trail of saliva from one another’s panting mouths. You lick and tasted it made Evelynn aroused with her obvious bit-lip.

(Y/N) touched her face to kiss her cheek, admires her throat then removed the top cloth revealing her juicy breasts as he cups them both and suck the erected tits.

“Mm! (Y/N)!” Evelynn moans and almost closes her eyes seeing her beloved twirling his tongue around her nipples already made her pussy wet just by his tongue.

After you tasted her soft breasts, you moved backward to pull undress her lower clothing only to put it on the floor and reveals how wet her pussy is.

As you touch her pussy in a twirling pattern, Evelynn gasps and moans from your fingers almost poking her labia and after that you finger tasted it totally aroused Evelynn even more.

“Are you ready, Darling?” (Y/N) said as he rose up now holding her waist.

“M-more than anything, my Love.” Evelynn said while panting.

“Okay then.” (Y/N) said as he chuckles then instructs her to turn around with her pussy and ass exposed to him.

“Kya!! D-Darling..” Evelynn feeling embarrassed that he slapped her ass but she will take what (Y/N) is about to do.

While he holds her waist with both his hands, he guided his cock slowly in her pussy causes Evelynn to moan loudly made the other three around them aroused from the beautiful view.

As his cock is now inside her pussy, he starts thrusting back and forth.

“Aah! (Y/N)!” Evelynn grabbing the bedsheets holding on for dear life while she’s getting fucked by her boyfriend in a Doggystyle position that way Evelynn can feel him fucking her up while looking at the headboard of the bed and from time-to-time the other girls looking at them both.

“Darling! Pound me! Harder!” (Y/N) thrusting faster as Evelynn felt her tunnel around him made his cock hard enough it tightens her pussy.

“E-Eve I’m about to cum!” (Y/N) said.

“Go for it, Darling! Fuck that pussy and make me fucking cum!” Evelynn said while moaning lustly.

You bit-lip then grunted before you thrust faster and slammed into the blonde haired woman’s hips one last time while now groping her breasts up close as he releases his hot fluids into The Diva’s pussy.

The flood of jizz caused Evelynn to cry out as the seed spilled her pussy out, making her cum as well as she lets go of the bedsheets.

After you thrusted slowly a few times, you pulled out with cum oozed out of her pussy and stained on the sheets.

“Ohh...Thank You, Darling. That was pretty good.” Evelynn breathing heavily while resting face-first on the bed.

“You’re Welcome, my Love.” You bowed to her made Evelynn giggled at your gentlemanly then felt relieved.

“So who’s next?” (Y/N) said as he looks at the other three fully naked with their clothes discarded on the floor.

Akali, Ahri and Kai’Sa sitting on the bed waiting for their turn now blushing since his cock still hard as ever.

You chose Akali by sitting right beside her on the middle edge actually.

Akali breathes once as he holds her shoulders gently while kisses her left cheek then felt his tongue on her lips, asking for an entrance.

She opened her mouth as she felt her boyfriend’s tongue sliding inside her mouth. When their make out session was done, Akali shivers when (Y/N) cups her breasts.

“Ah.” Akali placed her left hand above his head and whimpers when (Y/N) twirls his tongue around both nipples, making it erect.

After he fondled her breasts, (Y/N) guides her butt cheeks up then sits it down on his lap like Santa’s Lap.

“Mm.” Akali shivers when she felt her pussy now in contact with his cock below hers when (Y/N) spread her legs wide for her to see.

You slowly grind your cock below and across her pussy. Akali looking left at you really enjoying teasing her at this point.

“Oh, (Y/N) kiss me!” You and Akali sweetly kiss each other passionately over her left shoulder while your hands grope and rub Akali’s cutie breasts.

“Mm.” She felt her pussy getting rubbed not just by his shaft but his left hand on the labia and every time his hand rubs it, Akali’s tongue rapidly twirls around (Y/N)’s on their kissing.

As you broke out from kissing Akali with sticky trail of saliva in between, you guide her armpits and body up to align your cock into her pussy.

“Ah!” Akali dropped down slowly where his shaft inserts her pussy upward and (Y/N) gave her a shoulder kiss.

“Oh damn! You’re so tight.” (Y/N) start thrusting upward his cock in her pussy while grasping her breasts and nibbles her neck causes Akali to moan sexily.

“Aah! (Y/N)!” Akali feeling every pleasure in her body thanks to (Y/N)’s thrusts until she became more hornier thanks to (Y/N) silencing her by kissing again over her left shoulder.

You can feel Akali’s walls clenching, so you know that her orgasm is imminent. Akali tries to broke off from the kiss, but she's wants to embrace all the pleasure.

(Y/N) with a pop from their kiss while placing his head beside her neck, grasps her breasts and with the fast thrusts upward, Akali’s about to say something to you.

“Aah!! (Y/N), make love to me and do it inside of me!!” Akali said while moaning sexily.

“All said and done, Akali.” (Y/N) said then grunted.

You ejaculate inside Akali pouring all the hot cum inside her and subsequently Akali moan loudly and looks up when reach orgasm.

After you fucked her up, you pulled out her body and pussy off your cock, carefully lay her on the bed now panting from the given action, you stand up from the bed seeing Kai’Sa and Ahri from each side of the bed really horny now while Evelynn rests beside Akali now hugging and comforting her.

“Oh Gumiho.” (Y/N) saying it cutely to Ahri as he approaches her to the right side while Kai’Sa pouting since she’s the last one later then you noticed her cute angry face and said.

“Don’t worry, Kai’Sa I’ll give you the best treatment later okay so please wait for now.” (Y/N) said.

Kai’Sa replaced her pouting with a nod of okay and watches both you and Ahri have sex.

“Now where were we?” (Y/N) said while he kabedon her on bed with her hands spread around the bedsheets and yours besides her ears.

You cupped her cheeks and give her a French kiss causes her fox ears to twitch a bit probably because of the tongue dancing action given by both. She embraced as their naked wet bodies pressed together.

“Mm.” Ahri aroused from (Y/N)’s erection press against her stomach until he broke with a pop then cupped both breasts, sucked her erect nipples, biting them and swirling his tongue around and around.

“Ah! (Y/N).” She could hardly breathe as he licks her left nipple while his hand gropes her right and the other massages her folds, she caresses his hair as sign of keep of doing it.

After he’s done with her breasts, he guided her waist up on the bed in position then spreads her legs wide with his knees and Ahri knows what he’s about to do made her blush from her point of view.

As they’re almost in position, (Y/N) lifts his own ass up and puts down slowly with his cock on her pussy slowly.

“Aah!!” Ahri felt her pussy tight as his shaft slowly thrusts up and down while his arms wrapped around her waist, all this in a Mating Press position.

While you “mate” her on bed, Ahri grabs your neck down and said “Kiss me, (Y/N).” and you did.

Both kissed passionately while he moves his hips up and down rapidly thanks to their heated kiss.

The more you thrusted into Ahri’s cunt, the harder you could feel your hips growing needy every time your cock throbbed against her vagina.

“Enjoying it so far, Ahri?” (Y/N) said while wrapping his around her neck.

“Oh! Yes..Keep going, I-I can feel...Mm!!” Ahri said while she placed her hands on his buttocks and pushed down his cock deep into her pussy further.

You placed your hand at the back of her hair and pulled for a tongue kiss while fucking her up with the help of her hands as well.

Both broke off their tongues as they felt his cock about to cum and he did.

“Aah! Yes!” Ahri moans as she felt her lover’s cock twitch and throb in her pussy, (Y/N) grunts and came thrusting his hips forward as he shoots inside her vagina.

“Oh! fuck.” He said and calms his breathing, his legs trembling from the mating as he pulled out of her pussy.

You lean down on her as you brush her hair behind her fox ear and gave her a sweet kiss while Ahri pulling him for a longer one.

“Please do it again.” Ahri panting after you kissed her then Kai’Sa outta nowhere behind (Y/N).

“Hold it right there Ahri! It’s my turn now.” Kai’Sa said while pouting since her patience has indeed grown thin and Ahri agreed while breathing heavily from her boyfriend’s sex drive.

Kai’Sa drags you along to the same side she was until she pushed you on the bed then grasps around your neck and both French kissed like there’s no tomorrow while (Y/N) responded with your arms wrapped around her waist to pull her and intensify the make out.

“Aah.” Both said as they make slurping sounds with their tongues dancing exposed then closed to get back feeling each other’s inside and lustful breaths until after almost a minute, both broke off with a pop and licked each other’s strain of saliva.

Kai’Sa pulls down the back of your hair, licks your neck, smooched the collarbone and once she felt your erection again still hard as ever, she sumo kneels up to align her pussy on his dick then she slowly takes its shaft all the way down.

“Ah!!” Kai’Sa gasps as she fully enveloped his cock inside her pussy. She starts riding up and down, as she feels how tight all it was, her hands guided (Y/N)’s on her breasts and starts massaging causes Kai’Sa to moan sexily like any other pleasure she ever had from his boyfriend.

You slide down your hands from her breasts to her hips then as you grasp her hips, you began thrusting up and down in unison with hers let’s her grope her own breasts while enjoying getting fucked up by (Y/N).

“Ah!” While you enjoy satisfy Kai’Sa, you notice to hear some other moaning sounds from your left and as look at it, it was Akali on top of Evelynn tribbing her into oblivion in a Spread Eagle position with Akali’s hands guiding Evelynn’s legs up while Evelynn’s gropes her own breasts mean she enjoys getting dominated by Akali.

Both noticed (Y/N) looking at them, gave him a slutty look and he responded with a wink meaning let’s cum together and they agreed by continuing their tribbing.

“Kai’Sa shall we join climaxing with them?” (Y/N) said as Kai’Sa looks at the three and says “Yes. Let’s do it!!” Kai’Sa moans lustly as she rides faster and slams her pussy deeper into his cock lets (Y/N) rapidly thrusts even further while the Akalynn couple thrusts their tribbing pussies together faster while moaning each other’s names.

“(Y/N) ...I'm cumming!'' Kai’Sa shouted while the couple also said “Us too!” You smirked as you also feel your-soon-to-be-climax and said “Ok ladies all together now. Nn!” 

You grunted and ejaculated cum all the way up her vagina causes Kai’Sa to shudder and moan lustly while the Akalynn couple over there orgasmed with sexily explosive moans all over his room.

Akali collapsed and landed on Evelynn’s chest makes her giggle at her girlfriend’s cute tiredness as she comforts her while stroking her wild hair.

You on the other hand felt Kai’Sa collapsed too in your chest breathing heavily after she broke off her pussy from your manhood and kissed her forehead that calmed her nerves down.

After he rested for a bit, he placed Kai’Sa on the bed now resting from her previous Cowgirl position.

(Y/N) approaches Akali still on top of Evelynn, both nuzzled and sweetly kisses each other’s lips until (Y/N) kiss their cheeks and joins the passionate kissing into a threesome make out session.

All three felt each other’s tongues but (Y/N)’s is the one uniting its taste making Evelynn and Akali eager enough to share with his tongue dancing moves.

After all three broke with a messy pop, (Y/N) kissed their temples then got into position behind them on their exposed buttocks and pussy which he touched each and commented how it was wet, Akali and Evelynn gasps as they felt wet muscle dancing around up and down their pussies, it was (Y/N)’s tongue kissing, savoring, tasting and sucking each of their vaginas like he’s hungry than ever before.

As he was done satisfying their pussies, (Y/N) stood up and hold their skin between their waists as he inserts in between their other lips for a Pussy Sandwich position.

The Akalynn couple gasps and moans as his cock rocks back and forth along with his bare skin in contact with their butt cheeks and clitoris making the ladies hornier even more.

Now his thrusting is in a moderate speed, Akali wrapped her arms around Evelynn again while Evelynn’s around Akali’s waist, Akali and Evelynn sexily press their lips together.

Both eyes fully closed as they feel their tongues wrapped around one’s own, each other’s nipples dance around one another and their pussies getting satisfied by (Y/N), their boyfriend’s cock, all-in-one package of sex, heat and pleasure.

While you’re still grasping their waist and rocking their vaginas, you instantly saw Kai’Sa on top of Ahri in a Breast Sucking 69 position, it was very erotic seeing the sexiest ladies of K/DA satisfying and pleasuring one another’s nipples while also masterbating making it even more hot.

(Y/N) in an instant felt that’s he fucking Akali and Evelynn in a faster pace, instead he wraps around their waist while his face placed at the back of Akali and bit-lips as he thrusts back and forth even faster.

Evelynn and Akali broke off their kiss with a pop and moans like whores as they felt his cock rocking faster like a jackhammer.

“Ah!! (Y/N)!!” Evelynn said when she felt her clitoris getting rubbed by his shaft faster.

“Just cum already!!” Akali said sexily when she felt hers and her buttocks getting humped by his own skin.

“Your wish...is my...comma-Mmh!!” (Y/N) with one and final thrust spewed spunk all over their tummy, breasts and their faces.

As they moaned from also cumming thanks to his climax, they finally got a taste of his own hot liquid again and since it’s also stained in their lips, Akali and Evelynn lustly kissed with cum flow between their tongues like flavored sauce they loved from one of (Y/N)’s dishes.

Afterwards, both Akali still on top of Evelynn rested on the bed and out of commission for a while, you saw Ahri and Kai’Sa crawling on the bedsheets towards you with puppy eyes probably saying _may we have a turn please_ and you agreed by gesturing to them do the same position this two did.

So they did get into the same position only this time Kai’Sa is on top of Ahri and now they’re on position, you crawl right beside them into a three way French kissing.

“Mm.” Ahri and Kai’Sa felt the same way the other two did, his tongue actions truly magnetized pleasure for all of her four girls as this two twirls around his and when he closed the distance with his lips along with theirs, it was even more satisfying with all their saliva circling around their mouths.

All three broke off with an erotic pop, he kissed their cheeks as a sign of good job which made them giggled then he crawled back from the bed to both of their exposed buttocks and pussy, he slapped both made Kai’Sa and Ahri shuddered from his eroticness.

After that, he double finger stroked both their clitoris and vagina makes them moan from his hand actions at the same time they now sexily moan from his tongue going up and down their pussies.

Once he was done making them wet, he stands up and aligns his cock between their pussies, he even spit on his hand to caress their pussies before and now without delay, he grasps their waists in-between and fully insert his cock all the way.

“Kyaa!!” Both said and moan as they felt him thrusting back and forth, Ahri wrapped around Kai’Sa’s neck while Kai’Sa’s hugged her back and start making out with their tongue twirling one another and around their mouths making it even more hot and erotic.

As his rocking is now in a mid-speed, he leans down on Kai’Sa back now facing her spine and wraps his arms around their bodies then he also gropes and finger rubs both of their nipples makes Kai’Sa and Ahri broke off from their kiss instead they French kiss with their tongues totally coated with their salivas.

“Nnn...ooh!” You grunted and now thrust in a much faster face, since you now felt your soon-to-be-climax, you warned them about cumming soon saying “Girls, I'm going to cum." You breathed heavily as you speed up and they said.

“Us too, (Y/N).” Ahri said as she looks over at (Y/N).

“Go for it, Babe!” Kai’Sa said as she rests her head beside Ahri’s left cheek and looks over her left side at (Y/N).

(Y/N) moans and grunted with one last slam forward, he came with hot, thick load spewed all over their tummy, breasts and even their face along with their lips, both Ahri and Kai’Sa lick, taste the stained cum and French kissed each other to also clean up his seed.

After (Y/N) slowly drew back his hips and withdrew his shaft, he crawled on bed and lie back beside Kai’Sa whom placed herself on his chest while Ahri wrapped his arms around his left arm.

Both nuzzled on his neck to calm his breathing down, until he gasped and felt hands stroking around his cock.

When he leans up and looked at his length, it was Akali on the right side licking between the balls and shaft while Evelynn spitting the tip and licks it, totally glistening your cock.

“Mm.” You moan at their teasing which cause Kai’Sa and Ahri to giggle then crawled back and joins the other two for a foursome blowjob.

You got up and sit down beside the bed letting them gain the composure to suck your dick.

(Y/N) sees Kai’Sa licking the left scrotum looking at you in a lustful way, Evelynn stroking her tongue up and down the shaft with that succubus look on her eyes, Ahri and her fox tail wagging showing how excited she is admiring, and kissing the tip, Akali fondling, sucking and licking the right scrotum like one of her favorite candies while looking at you with those everyday puppy eyes.

“Aah!” He pulls down the heads of all four girls working on his cock skillfully with their wet and warm muscle, he bit-lip then moanly shouted as let out a massive cum bursted like a volcano and into their faces.

As each tasted and gulped how smelly but addicting it always was, they pushed you gently on bed and wrapped their bodies around you.

“Mm.” (Y/N) commented how warm everyone was when Kai’Sa on his left arm, Evelynn on the left chest, Akali on the right chest and Ahri on the right arm nuzzles their cheeks on your skin and also caresses it with their lazy hands.

“Did you all had a great time?” (Y/N) said.

“Mhm.” Ahri said and needy nodded.

“Everyday is a great time ever since you came.” Kai’Sa said.

“And we won’t miss one bit of it.” Akali said while crawled back to get the blanket from the bed.

“Because we and always love you till the end, Darling.” Evelynn said as she rests her head on her chest till Akali covered everyone including her with the huge blanket.

(Y/N) felt their love warmly and said “now come close...scooch in.” they giggled then rested their bodies on his even further as he wraps his arms around them then chuckles at their cuteness.

You look around them and remembered everything from the day you met and fall in love until this night and said the words with love wholeheartedly “I love you all so much and I will always stay by your side.”

All four girls of K/DA felt their heartbeats once and responded in unison “We love you too, (Y/N).”

They kissed each side of your lips and kissed them back blissfully as you hug them closer to you.

“Goodnight, Everyone.” (Y/N) said.

“Goodnight, (Y/N).” Akali, Ahri, Evelynn and Kai’Sa said as they cuddle closer and all sleep peacefully tonight and lived on forever in their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay, too many things to work on in real life. Anyways, this is the end of this story but I will make MORE in the future, y’all just need to be PATIENT.


	14. EXTRA/What If: Rolling in the Beat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the PENTAKILL Party, You and Ahri went to RIOT Studios to visit Sona on her Lunch Break then when she said was free till weekend, the couple have one thought to do for the Maven.

*This was after CHAPTER 6*

Before you and K/DA were about to leave, Sona patted you on the back and hand signals:

“ _Um, (Y/N) May I have your number? Not just because how you’re amazing and awesome today but I want you to be my friend and I was wondering if you and I can hang out someday if you’re free of course_.”

You said “ _Sure, but hopefully I do get to know more about you someday oh and here’s my number of course_.”  You showed your contact number from your phone and she types in her phone your number.

What you do not know is that Ahri is pouting and a bit irritated that Sona showing new sign of being happy, she never saw this look of happiness of Sona before but to feel it by meeting (Y/N) today really send lighting stings in her mind AKA she’s jealous.

After Sona finished saving his contact information on her phone, both still hand signaling with each other about how great would it be if (Y/N) and Sona were a dynamic duo who creates music for the love of it all.

Ahri noticed this signals then barges in to grab(Y/N) gently then said to Sona: “ _Sorry, Sona to ruin things up but my boyfriend and the girls should really go right now, we’ve got other things to take attend too_.”

Sona said “ _Oh um okay then...(Y/N), we should talk someday, okay_?”

You said “ _Anytime, Anywhere...probably_.”

Sona covered her redness as a sign of giggling from what you said.

Ahri really jealous right now then immediately wraps her arms around his waist and pulls him back slowly to the door along with the other girls of K/DA saying goodbyes to everyone also showing quirked eyebrows to what’s going on between the three.

You waved goodbye at everyone of the Pentakill and Sona which she also did it too and that was the last time you and Sona made physical contact with one another.

Now who is Sona?

Sona was a Music Arts graduate at R.I.O.T Academy, the same college where PENTAKILL, K/DA, True Damage & all her and their friends studied ever since.

Her career began when one and many viewers of her video showing how talented she was with many musical instruments in one video including minutes of using the Turntables and the DJ Mixer which truly defined that she is and called “The Maven of the Strings.”

Ever since everyone believed in her and became one of the many successful artists in the Music Industry of all Runeterra, everything she’s done is on her schedule and her day-to-day life but there is one thing that she never find or one thought of...Love.

Even thought she puts all her strength and creativity through music and songs of hers, it never crosses her line about falling in love with someone throughout her school life and her career years, she always thought to herself that one day her heartbeat will feel someone and that someone will be her everything until he showed up on her front door.

Sona meeting K/DA’s Bodyguard named (Y/N) (L/N) truly skipped her heartbeat even though she can already tell Ahri was jealous the moment how both really feels good talking to each other.

The one thing that Sona loved about (Y/N) is that not only his many talents, nor his charm and power but his smile that really sparked so many feelings of love like flowers blooming around her heart.

If only she could see him again, less care if K/DA was around him but the only thing she wants from (Y/N) is to have a great time with him unfortunately today was just another song test in her room at RIOT Studios.

Just another day of writing lyrics, making music, test and finalizing it until a knock on her door was heard.

She approaches and as she opens it, reveals Ahri and (Y/N) with a plastic of 2 lunch boxes maybe.

Sona shock with here eyes open and closed her mouth with her hands, then says  _Ahri, (Y/N) wha-what are you guys doing here?_

“Well Taric told us that you’ve been working on your new song and based on your lunch break...” she wiggles the plastic carrying the lunch box and also said “Now how about we eat first.”

Sona thought of one second then said  _Okay uhh come in then._

Both you and Ahri entered her room, as both you and Sona looked at each other for seconds, her heartbeat goes rapid all over again and hopefully today she confesses to him even though Ahri is alongside him.

During today of their lunch break, Sona invited (Y/N) and Ahri at their house since after today’s work, from afternoon till the weekend is her free time and they agreed.

Sona really happy that she gets to finally have another free time out of her career especially with (Y/N) and Ahri.

After the lunch break and music testing, Sona got in their car and drives home to her house.

As they park the car outside her house, let Sona open the door and let them come in first along with her locking the door on the way in, things are about to get excited in the Maven’s house.

After they watched some TV shows and a few laughs, you notice when Sona talks to Ahri, her smile is always angelic ever since you met her but when she talks to you, you can tell from her cheeks it’s always red giving you hint and so you fired away what you thought of.

(Y/N) patted Sona on her shoulder and said:  _Sona, have you ever kissed someone in your life?_

Ahri shocked hearing that from you but mostly Sona with her cute eyes and blushing red all over her face and said:  _W-Well, I’ve never done it my entire life ever since I’ve been passionate about music so...yeah no first kiss ever since._

(Y/N) said:  I see. He looks at Ahri pouting meaning she knows where this was going but then she remembered that one conversation between you and Ahri about this topic you brought up, she exhaled her pouting then nodded yes at (Y/N) meaning it’s...time?

Sona said: _So why did you ask about it, (Y/N)_?  Sona still blushing from what you brought up.

Ahri suddenly back hug Sona with her head over her left shoulder, she said “Well, Sona I can tell on the Pentakill party that face of yours means something...love at first sight, isn’t it?”

Sona’s eyes popped, redder cheeks, her chest and boobs heaving meaning she’s already guilty from Ahri’s words.

You chuckled with a smile and placed your hand on her left knee causes Sona’s heartbeats loud for the two to hear.

Ahri giggles just from hearing her heartbeat then kisses her cheek causes Sona to flutter and felt embarrassed from (Y/N).

“Would you like too, Sona?” Ahri said as her chin caresses her shoulder then Sona was shock to hear what she just said and though of the kissing.

“It’s okay, Sona.” Sona felt a warm touch in her cheek and it was from (Y/N)’s right hand really really fast paced her heartbeat just by looking at (Y/N) smiling at her.

“There is so much more time for you to feel love though...” You caress her cheek with your thumb really heating her body up all over till without hesitation...she kissed him.   
  


Sona cupped your cheeks, kissed you softly and unlike the way you kissed the other four, her lips are so full of feelings to you right now, even Ahri is shock to see Sona’s bravery and her smirk gave her an idea.

As she broke off from her first-ever sweet feeling, she covered her mouth as she was shocked to just do it.

(Y/N) covered his lips with a giggle probably from the cute reaction of Sona and said  “How does it...feel Sona, your f-first kiss?”

Sona said:  Um, it’s better than i’ve ever imagined. She then cupped her cheeks as she felt aroused all over her body but mostly in her “below” part really getting heated for some reason.

“How about a second one then?” Ahri said as she touched her left cheek and turns around facing her with a kiss.

Sona with her eyes widened from Ahri’s tongue twirling around hers as she surrenders to her first Goddess-like taste from Ahri, the Ahri whom is her friend supported her career throughout her life and finally kisses her and it was indeed starting to addicting from Ahri’s essence of lust all over their kissing session.

Ahri broke off a sexy grin along a long trail of saliva connected between Gumiho and the Maven then licks it all over her lips making Sona horny from her beauty.

“So shall we begin,...Babe?” (Y/N) said as he places his arm behind her back and his left hand guides her cheek and starts making out with her.

Sona finally gives in to the love she has waited for, only it’s more naughty than she could ever think of instead of being a nice one.

While Sona make outs with (Y/N), she gasps as she can feel her breasts getting played by Ahri’s hands then felt both her nipples toyed by her index fingers and later cupped by her tongue wrapped around, lets her moan inside their mouths and (Y/N) deepens their tongue dancing action.

Her hand had the instinct of moving on to his pants then felt his bulge and start groping it.

(Y/N) groans while still making out with her then his left hand zipped down revealing his boxers’ bulge then inserts her hand inside, Sona for the first time in her life and without hesitation, she stroke up and down his shaft.

Ahri saw this with a lustful grin then joins between them turning it into a threesome make out session, Sona tasting both tongues really levels up her arousement even further.

Sona’s right hand was guided by Ahri placing it on her pussy and rubs it slowly making Ahri moan while intensifying their threesome.

“Aah! Sona!” Ahri broke off first since Sona rubs her pussy moderately while still kissing him.

Ahri then holds her right arm between her chest and positions Sona’s hand above her pussy then humps it up and down making Sona blush and shock as she broke off from (Y/N)’s mouth.

“Oh! Sona! Don’t mind me though *chuckle* ohh!” Ahri enjoying grinding herself on Sona’s right like a stripper’s pole while she realized that her right hand is no longer stroking (Y/N)’s cock, instead he stands up from the couch and strips off his pants and boxers showing his exposed hard cock making Sona her heartbeat faster and chills all over her body.

Ahri then stopped her actions poked her shoulder and said to Sona “I have an idea.” With a wink also at (Y/N).

She guided Sona on her shoulders and position her kneeling and facing the couch while (Y/N) knew exactly what to do by sitting down showing his hardness on Sona’s blushed face.

Sona gulped at the “incredible” sight then Ahri said “Don’t worry, Sona I’ll help you on the way.” She kissed her cheek making Sona embarrassed a bit as she looks at Ahri winked at her.

“Now imagine licking it like a lollipop.” Ahri said as Sona leans her face towards his cock as she puts her tongue out.

As Sona is 1 meter away from your cock, she licks it one creating shockwaves all over face even you were tickled, probably because Sona will be the Fifth woman to blowjob you.

“That’s it, Sona now no hesitation now, baby *giggle* “ Ahri said still her hands placed on her shoulders as relaxation.

Sona with her first blowjob, started with licking the tip first making (Y/N) moan from her innocent now wild tongue “Oh! S-Sona.” She continues now by licking the length then sucks his whole cock with her head up and down making (Y/N)’s hands grip the couch sheets.

Ahri giggles at (Y/N)’s bit-lip reaction and Sona’s bravery giving her an opportunity to the Maven’s addicting eye-candy breasts and as she gropes them with pleasure she whispers to her ear “you are really beautiful, Sona.”

She licked her ear and Sona getting the chills intensifies her blowjob by not only stroking up and down but also licks his balls and shaft every time it’s inside her mouth.

“Aah.” (Y/N) feeling dominated by Sona’s blowjob, he suddenly grasp her hair to pull deep for deepthroat blowjob while Ahri’s right hand cups and gropes both nipples, her left now rubs her labia and pussy making Sona at the mercy of this Power Couple.

Sona without voice but with not pure but no longer innocent thoughts thinking “ _Oh yes! I’ve never thought I’d be dirty for the first time in my entire life, this is the best coming from my love (Y/N)! and my friend Ahri! Aah! I want this everyday from now on_!”

Her thoughts were interrupted by (Y/N)’s rapid thrusts thanks to his grip of her twin tails and Ahri’s increasing rubs all over her already glistening pussy, probably wet the moment she finally became naughty minutes ago.

You look at Sona’s eyes full of neediness wanting you to cum already inside her mouth.

“Ready, Sona? I’m about to c- mmfh!” You grasp her twintails and shooted inside her mouth your spunk flowing to her throat, Sona feeling and gulping your sperm made her hornier also thanks to Ahri’s hand made her pussy cum as well, finger-tasted it and commented its honey sweetness.

Ahri also observed that his cum also splatted over her cheeks since (Y/N) broke off his cock from her mouth revealing her tongue enjoying its stickiness, Ahri then licked it all over her face then guided her chin an inch away on her face as she makes out with her while her hands gropes her breasts and her fingers rubs both nipples.

This extra action made by Ahri causes Sona’s mind to go wild in which the couple noticed it and once Ahri broke off from Sona’s lustful lips, (Y/N) lifted Sona up and sits on her lap facing the TV.

“Enjoying it so far, Sona?” (Y/N) said as Sona looks at him left-side with a “yes” nod.

You chuckled at her cute and sexy face saying “I want more”. You start off by kissing her with both your tongues and at the same time you grope her breasts in an erotic way causes your manhood to erect even harder.

Even Sona felt your length poking her pussy heck it even moving itself on it and when her thighs closed and cupped together, your hands and mouth became more lustful on the kissing and groping action.

Ahri on the other hand starts masterbating and even groping her each of her breasts while enjoying at his man making love to her friend.

After a few minutes of (Y/N) kissing and fondling Sona in a Santa’s Lap Position, Ahri had another idea to make Sona even more naughty.

“Oh (Y/N).” Ahri said as (Y/N) broke off from Sona with a messy trail of saliva then faces Ahri with her legs spread on the couch while her hands teasing her breast and pussy with lustful grin.

(Y/N) knew what to do then said to Sona: “Hey Sona, look at Ahri.”

Sona looks at Ahri showing how erotic she is to Sona then she blushed how horny she really is now.

She then looked at you with a nod meaning she knew what’s coming next.

(Y/N) chuckled then guided Sona down to the couch with just his front body now her face is align at Ahri’s glistening pussy.

“Go on, Sona. Taste me.” Ahri said as she caresses her nipples and when Sona licks her vagina just once she moans sexily.

“Aah! Sona!” Ahri said as she grabs her hair ties around her twintails as handle bars as she pulls Sona deep into her vagina and lets her do the work by sucking and licking her all the way.

“Mmh.” While Ahri is enjoying her teasing, (Y/N) carefully aligns his cock already poking her pussy and slowly inserts inside since it’s Sona’s first time having sex especially with her first love.

Sona felt her walls getting fucked by (Y/N)’s shaft thrusting her mid-speed already, probably because of just by Sona’s naked body, (Y/N)’s already horny.

Ahri moaning in pleasure with Sona sucking her vagina along while her tongue twirling around her walls while (Y/N) fucking her up with rapid thrusts towards her pussy also thanks to his hands grasping her waist gently and comfortably.

(Y/N) sees Ahri bit-lipping meaning she’s enjoying Sona tasting her vagina totally increases his thrusts further and shouts: “Sona, I hope you’re ready for this!”

“Aah! Me too!” Ahri said as she humps her pussy faster on Sona and also her tongue circles around faster like a tornado making Ahri more aroused.

After a few seconds, Ahri orgasmed with her cum splatted all over Sona’s tongue and face while (Y/N) with few last thrusts, cums inside her pussy with huge spunk inside and spilled outside her vagina and drips also at the couch.

After (Y/N)’s lazy thrusts, he pulled his dick out still with few ooze out of it. Then he dropped on Sona’s back gently, gropes her heaving breasts and kissed Sona with Ahri’s cum now dancing all over their tongues.

The kiss was passionate and steamy as they taste each other as long as possible.

They pulled back since each gulped and tasted Ahri’s cum while he still caresses her nipples.

“So Sona, still want...more?” (Y/N) said as he whispers in her ear sexily and Sona agreed by nodding “yes”.

“Okay then.” (Y/N) said as he looks at Ahri smirking means it’s okay with her for his turn and she might be out of commission for now.

Later in a few minutes, Sona and (Y/N) are having sex on the floor while Ahri rests on the couch watching Sona with her tongue sticking out and an erotic face, riding his dick rapidly with her breasts bouncing up and down in a Cowgirl Position while (Y/N) thrusting up in unison with her movements and his hands holding her waist to balance their sex position action.

Sona really wish she could have a voice right now and yell how much she enjoys getting fucked up by (Y/N) while Ahri with an sexy smirk witnessing her first time being a naughty woman.

Ahri giggles as she sees Sona smiling lustfully and moves up and down faster on his cock but only to let (Y/N) take over by synchronizing with her.

“(Y/N), i think it’s time for her to feel it again.” Ahri said while giggling from Sona’s reaction with shocking eyes.

“You bet your ass I am!” (Y/N) grunts as he thrusts faster into her core making her body and breasts tremble rapidly.

Sona can only close her mouth as a sign of holding on for dear life while (Y/N) grab hold of Sona’s wrists as she rides him faster and his face can tell he’s about to jerk off.

“Sona I’m..I’m about to cum!” (Y/N) said as he’s now in a hurry.

Sona nods “yes” and also “do it, (Y/N)!”

“Here it co-nnh” You grunted as you climax into her pussy with your seed like a exploding fountain.

Sona with an ahegao face felt your spunk inside of her and she lets in keep on coming it’s hotness feeling all the way to her brain.

After her few rides, she got up from his cock and collapsed on (Y/N)’s sweaty front as she’s panting out of energy.

You gently caress her back hair as comfort and for her doing a good job then she got up and kisses you passionately with her arms around your neck.

With your arms hugging her, her tongue was warm and gentle then you both felt movement and it was Ahri now on the floor on your left side.

She then joins in for a gentle passionate threesome kiss, Sona doesn’t mind since just the couple can already comfort ever since.

After they broke off from their kiss, Sona says  “ _You guys are the best, thank you (Y/N), Ahri and I love you both so much_.”  She gave them each one sweet kiss making their hearts flutter.

“You’re Welcome, Sona.” (Y/N) said as he hugs her right side.

“Anytime...Love” Ahri said with a giggle as she hugs her left.

Both then kissed her cheek which made her heartbeat and body felt warmth and comfort also she fell asleep fast probably tired in her first time.

“Ooh she fell asleep, Babe.” Ahri said.

“Well it was her first so...yeah.” (Y/N) said.

Ahri laughed a bit then pulled a blanket from the couch to cover them since they’re also both a bit tired.

“I think we should stay with her for a bit. Wouldn’t you agree, Love?” (Y/N) said as he caresses Sona’s tummy.

“Sure and I also texted our girls that were gonna stay with her for a while and they agreed.” Ahri said as she scooches with them comfortably.

“Okay well Goodnight, Ahri.” (Y/N) said.

“Goodnight, (Y/N).” Ahri said.

Both looked at Sona and her cute sleeping face with relieved smiles.

“Goodnight, Sona.” Both kisses her cheeks and Sona responded with a smile but still sleeping though while the two giggled from her reaction and slept for the night with their Maven at their side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to keep y’all waiting, had so much more to do aside from making fanfics. The next one will be the LAST LAST EXTRA/What If Chapter of this Story.
> 
> Other fanfics are COMING SOON.


	15. EXTRA/What If: Truth or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s nothing wrong with having a fun game before sleeping but how about they make it less nice and more naughty.

*LAST NIGHT/before CHAPTER 2*

It was the night before tomorrow going to RIOT Studios and they all promised to sleep at your room to cuddle with your warmth but all are not yet sleepy so a bit of chit-chat and mini games.

After the “few” activities, outta nowhere Akali said something exciting.

“TRUTH OR DARE!” Akali said.

You and the 3 girls looked at Akali with an quirked eyebrow look.

“Really? That game, Akali?” Kai’Sa said.

“Well, we did one with just the four of us before but now that (Y/N) is here, we could do it again! So...” Akali said.

The other three looked at each other since they remembered that their last game was kinda innocent aka more nicer things coming from both to share with one another but now that their boyfriend is here, maybe they could level things up though.

“I don’t mind.” (Y/N) said.

All four including Akali with an excited look at his response.

“I mean back then from high school till college I never had a single Truth or Dare so...I’m in.” You said it confidently.

Akali clapped with excitement, Ahri and Kai’Sa gulped then bit-lip thinking of how this will go till tonight and finally Evelynn with a sexy smirk knows 10 or more TD questions for him already.

Few minutes later

A circle was formed by (Y/N) then Akali then Evelynn then Ahri then Kai’Sa then (Y/N) and so on and so forth.

“So are we ready?” (Y/N) said as she looks around the girls.

All nodded with cute smiles and excitement as the Truth or Dare Game begins. 

“So since Akali suggested it...would you like to go first?” (Y/N) said as he looks at Akali.

“Oh uh...*sigh* Okay.” Akali said it cutely while the other three giggled silently thinking Akali would get it away with it being first.

“So!” Akali said then started thinking deeply who to ask and what to Truth or Dare.

“Okay...(Y/N) Truth or Dare?” Akali said as he looks at (Y/N).

You felt your big heartbeat once then realized it’s just the five of you on this game but the fun has just begun.

“Uhh...Truth.” (Y/N) said as all girls shocked to hear that first from you.

“Okay, uhh...When was the last time you jerked off? *chuckle*?” Akali said with a huge smile while you with shocking big eyes like a question outta nowhere while the other three girls had random reactions.

“Well...” You did the thinking face then suddenly remembered “when” it was but first you ahemed then said “The moment Ahri became the Popstar and when her photo shoot pictures were released, I started master bating in my room before I go to sleep.”

Ahri felt shocked hearing that from her boyfriend while the other three silently giggled from her reaction.

“O-Okay uhh..Kai’Sa you’re next.” Akali said as she looks at her band mate on her right.

“All right umm...Evelynn. Truth or Dare?” Everyone else also looked at Evelynn already and fully prepared for what’s to come.

“Dare.” As Kai’Sa heard her choice she did the Death Note “just as planned” face and said “Evelynn I dare you and Akali to hug in front of us in 15 seconds.” Ahri and (Y/N) had flattered faces while the other two had slight shock eyes.

“Okay then.” Evelynn stands up from the circle as she approaches Akali and her hand. “Come here, Darling.”

She gets Akali up whom is a bit blush from what’s about to happen and as they’re in front of the other three, the couple face each other which makes Akali feel a bit embarrassed since Evelynn’s a bit taller than her.

“You really are cute, Darling.” She caresses her cheek making Akali’s blush even more red.

“Let’s just..do it already.” Akali hugged first with her head resting on her right chest while Evelynn with an enjoyable look on her girlfriend’s cute face. She then rests her head on her shoulder and slowly caresses her back making Akali more embarrassing and getting the chills just from Evelynn’s hand showing intentions.

After 15 seconds, Akali got off first but still her hands are in Evelynn’s waist and her blushing face shows how she at least enjoyed it while Evelynn “Oh Akali you’re such a cutie pie.”

She then patted her head like a dog only for the other three including you chuckled silently while Kai’Sa with her phone secretly took a picture of the couple. No flash.

As the couple now settled down later in the circle, it was Evelynn’s turn and as she looked at (Y/N) she immediately thought of what do to him.

“(Y/N), Truth or Dare?” Evelynn said with her grin.

“...Dare since I’ve done Truth already.” (Y/N) said.

“Ohh.” Evelynn stands up then in a split second pointed to his face and said “I Dare you to!!!...suck my finger.”

You had goosebumps all over body with an confused look while the other three gulped not in unison but totally understand what’s going on.

“Ookayy.” You moved a bit forward just to be in position of ***cking her finger in front of the girls and thus you’ve commenced.

You licked first her  distal phalanx  of her index finger like ice cream.

“Mm..that tickles, Babe.” Evelynn said while still pointing at him.

You then twirled around her finger then as you stopped doing it you ( Just imagine what you’re about to do or the face you life is like the PART from Cuphead Parody: The Cursed Thirst, time: 1:02 - 1:13 but instead of sucking it’s licking, anyways just imagine it or whatever).

After you did it, you look up at Evelynn blushing really red as you commented her reaction with a giggle and as you look around at Kai’Sa and Ahri, they’re really shock and a bit blush from what you just did while Akali covered her blush with her cap.

“Are we done, Milady?” (Y/N) said confidently.

“Ye-Yes we’re d-done and uhh Thank you for that t-treat.” Evelynn calms her heart down and sits down while cleaning her finger with her shirt but then secretly smelled it in an instant heck even you noticed how she really enjoyed it.

“Okay Ahri what do you have in store for us?” (Y/N) said.

“Oh uhh” She then relaxed herself after what she just saw including the other three cleaning their sweat off.

“(Y/N), Truth or Dare?” Ahri said.

“Truth.” (Y/N) said with a smile on his face.

“ Wow that was quick.” Ahri thoughts of it.

“Okay um...have you ever tried cosplaying anyone or anything before?”

“Heh. Not tried it but I did cosplay once before.” You pulled out your phone from your shorts and later showed them the picture of you cosplaying a scary animatronic.

“Oh my.” Evelynn said.

“Cool!” Akali said.

“That’s..kinda creepy.” Kai’Sa said.

“Wow.” Ahri said.

“I was gonna cosplay a random handsome hero or bad ass villain but I don’t want that much attention but I did get some photos with other people and cosplayers so yeah it was a great time indeed.” (Y/N) said.

Ahri clapped a little because she was happy that (Y/N) was able to enjoy in a convention since she went to so many in her career then Akali wants you to Bluetooth the picture to her phone.

Later, it was your turn and said “Sooo..which one’s my first victim.” You smile with overconfidence shown all over your face.

The four girls shaken a little from what’s coming.

“Akali.” You called her name and she gasped as you gestured her to come to you.

She then was close to you but you whispered something in her ear.

The other three wanted to know what’s that all about till Akali stood up and approaches Evelynn.

“Evelynn, I dare you...to have sex with Akali.” (Y/N) saying it with an evil smile you can ever imagine.

Ahri and Kai’Sa shocked to hear that dare of yours while Evelynn says “wait what?” 

“In front of us by the way.” (Y/N) said.

She then felt her right shoulder touched by Akali’s until she says to Evelynn “My dear Evie.” Akali cupped her cheeks and kissed with passion probably as payback from the dare before.

Akali with her smooching pushes Evelynn to the ground while still locked arms around her neck and hand holding the back of her head then seconds later, she lets go as she dives down to caress her skin with her wild mouth as it now reaches her shorts.

“Mm..Akali.” Evelynn said as she felt her girlfriend’s touch tingles her.

As she undressed her shorts off and threw it gently near them along with her panties, she starts licking her pussy in a hurry.

“Aah! Darling!!” Evelynn said as she tries to grasp anything that’s on the floor, only for Akali’s hand to grab them as to make the pleasure even more satisfying for Evelynn.

Akali with one long lick stands up a bit only to strip her short off as well then sits down gently to align her vagina on Evelynn’s, heck even Evelynn what this position and her face means she wants it.

“Ready, Eve?” Akali said as she circles around her girlfriend’s left leg in between her chest.

“Whenever you are, my Dear.” Evelynn said as she’s prepared for Akali’s wild action.

Akali starts riding her pussy in a mid speed pace while Evelynn “Aahhh!!!” tried grasping something instead she gropes her breasts and fondles her nipples as additional pleasure.

“Oh yeah! F-fuuaah!” Akali now rapidly rides her girlfriend’s vagina truly she wants to do this with Evelynn everyday in private but of course love and lust never forgets between the couple.

“That’s it, Darling! Make me your bi-yah!” Evelynn said as she feels herself about to cum.

“Evelynn! I’m about to cum!!” Akali holding on her leg while riding her pussy faster.

“Don’t hold back, Akali! Ahh!!” Evelynn stops her breast groping as she lets go and screams erotically in unison with Akali, both their heads high on roof while Ahri and Kai’Sa blushed from what they’ve just seen on the other hand (Y/N) checked his shorts erected but in his thought says that “I got this” with a face of overconfidence.

Later after Akali drops on Evelynn’s body to rest a little after with a sweet kiss between the two, it was Akali’s turn in this game.

“Okay uhh...” Akali panting a little from her and Evelynn’s orgasm with her body also resting on the Rebel’s back now gets to see what’s gonna happen from Akali’s angle along with new shorts clothing them in the next rounds.  
  


“(Y/N) Truth or Dare?” Akali said.

“Dare.” (Y/N) said overconfidently while the other three smiles at what their boyfriend is about to.

“Okay (Y/N) I dare you to RAP in front of us K/DA.” Akali asks you with a smirk.

“Ohh.” You smiled confidently while thinking about what to rap though.

“Okay.” You stand up to perform in front of them as you start rapping.

(Just imagine yourself rapping like Eminem - Godzilla okay? In front of K/DA that’s all.)

_**Trigger happy pack heat** _

_**But it’s black ink** _

_**Evil half of the bad meets evil** _

_**That means take a back seat** _

_**Take it back to fat beats with a maxi single** _

_**Look at my rap sheet** _

_**What attracts these people** _

_**is my gansta Bitch’** _

_**Like Apache with a catchy jingle** _

_**I stack chips you barely** _

_**got a half-eaten cheeto** _

__

_**Fill ‘me with the venom and el-lemonade ‘em** _

_**Other words i’minute made ‘em** _

_**I don’t wanna hurt ‘em** _

_**But I did I’m in a fit of rage** _

_**I’m murderin’ again** _

_**Nobody will evade ‘em** _

_**I’m fittin’ to kill ‘em and dump in’** _

_**There f**kin’ bodies in the lake** _

_**Obliterating everything incinerate** _

_**A renegade** _

_**I’m here to make anybody who want it** _

_**With the pen afraid** _

_**But don’t nobody want it but they’re gonna** _

_**Get it anyway** _

_**Cause I’m beginnin’ to feel like** _

_**I’m mentally ill** _

_**I’m a kill or be killed** _

_**I’m a killer bee the vanilla gorilla** _

_**Your bringin’ the killer within me outta me** _

_**You don’t wanna be the enemy** _

_**Of the demon who entered me** _

_**Or be on the receivin’ end of me** _

_**What stupidity it’d be** _

_**Every bit of me’s the epitome of a spitter** _

_**When I’m in the vicinity m**********r** _

_**You better duck or you ‘finna be dead** _

_**The minute you run into me a 100% of you** _

_**Is a fifth of a percent of me** _

_**I’m about to f***in’ finish you b***h** _

_**I’m un-fadable** _

_**You wanna battle I’m available** _

_**I’m blown up like an inflatable** _

_**I’m undebatable I’m unavoidable** _

_**I’m un-evadable I’m on the toilet bowl** _

_**I got a trailer full of money** _

_**And I’m paid in full** _

_**I’m not afraid to pull the** _

_**Man, stop look what I’m plannin’, haha...** _

You were done rapping and ended with a swag pose only to receive four beautiful shocked and mouth gaped ladies in front of you including Akali almost dropped on the floor only for you to save her fall.

“So uhh how’s that?” (Y/N) said as he makes some space then.

All 4 clapped in applause thanks to your awesome performance.

“Wow!” Kai’Sa said.

“I’m-I’m-“ Evelynn about to say something till-

“Speechless that’s what it is.” Ahri continues clapping.

“Where in the world did you learn that?!” Akali with big eyes leaned in front of you and really close with a relieved face.

“Well-when you have time, you got the time, in other words all that I’ve learned from music in high school and college really paid off for this rap I just did.” (Y/N) said with a bit of shyness obviously shown in front of the girls which they find him really cute.

A few minutes later of rest...

“Okay uhh Evelynn you’re turn.” (Y/N) said.

Evelynn with a seductive look thinks of what comes next.

“(Y/N) i dare you to slap Kai’Sa’s booty...like a MASTER.” Evelynn said.

(Y/N) looks at Kai’Sa like normal but she feels embarrassed since she’s wearing light yellow pajama-like attire for the night.

“Kai’Sa..” You wink upward with a a bit lustful smile making Kai’Sa shiver at her boyfriend.

Kai’Sa gulped but then she always wanted this to happen from one of her many hidden desires and so she crawled into the circle between everyone and as she is in front of (Y/N), she poses (like Zelda or any thicc girl doing the Smack that Ass pose) her butt in front of him.

“Hmm.” You grin and chuckled like a handsome-devil as you prepare your hand to slap that ass.

“Ora!” You shouted as you slap but in a mid-concentrated power at her butt then she gasped thanks to your hand.

“Kya!” Kai’Sa felt pain but prepared to the fact that this is what she’s about to deal with since it’s the Dare from Evelynn whom silently grin at an wonderful sight.

Then another slap heard all over the room also making Akali and Ahri shiver at this action.

Then 3 more but slowly letting Kai’Sa pant from the pain but now pleasure thanks to (Y/N), now his master with an aheagao face.

The 4 later Kai’Sa said “One more Daddy!! I want more from you!” Kai’Sa begging for more of your pleasure-deliverance.

With one last slap on that ass, Kai’Sa shouted but it’s like an orgasm “Ahh!!” as she falls on the floor but with her mouth open still panting and few salivas dripping on the floor.

Evelynn with a bit-lip probably enjoyed that his boyfriend slapped the pleasure out of the Dancer like one of the many scenes she watched from the movies while the other two blushed and thought of this might happen to them someday and boy, it’ll be worth their wait.

You Bridal-carried Kai’Sa to sit on her position in the circle, with a kiss on her cheek for calm.

“Ahri, I believe it’s your turn now.” (Y/N) said.

“Right, um...(Y/N) Truth or Dare?” Ahri said.

“Truth.” (Y/N) said.

After (Y/N) said Truth, Ahri though of what next question of Truth shall it be for (Y/N), then at one thought she said “Is it true that you took down 3 thugs who tried to do something stupid to girls in a cafe only for you knock them out cold?”  


The other three looked at you about the question only for you to remember what it was.

_“Oh that.” You thought and remembered what it was: just one of those random rest days from college and why not check one of those cafes your friend talks about, as you enter there are three tough-looking thugs teasing and harassing two girls that are college students yet no one from their seats, not even the one-in charge of the counter can’t do anything about it thinking he’s weak and can’t silence them down._

_You had one thought in mind but with precaution and discipline against them would really be wise._

_You patted one of the thugs on his shoulder and slapped him out cold (like one of those UFC one shot moments), really limb from limb in the ground, then the other two tried to counter on you only for your to strangle their necks and head butt their heads together in a mid-force probably now laying on the floor with their heads looked damaged from an explosive tumor._

_The crowd is really silent, the counter-boy whatever feeling relieved that they’re silenced and no property is damaged and the girls thanks you for the disrespect towards them and on that day, from some to many feared you till today thanks to that swiftly moment_.

“Yeah, it was true but where did you hear that from, Ahri?” (Y/N) said as the other three also looked at Ahri thinking where did she get that from.

“Here. It’s from one of my colleagues from work who has a picture from that day.” She comes to you with phone in her hand and the picture viewed on it.

As she showed you really close, it was that day that happened, the cyber cafe setting, the counter shape, the two girls and the broke three dumb bodies laying on the floor by the brute figure standing above them which it was you from college.

“Oh man I look really young that time...Wait were you dreaming about me the moment you had this?” (Y/N) said with curiosity.

“Well, ever since it was trended on one of those trending pages, I tried to look if you have comments, but then you don’t have single social account for me to find you.” Ahri said.

“Come to think of it, (Y/N). We never ask you if you have an FB Account, why’s that?” Kai’Sa said curiously.

“Well...ever since I’ve known my talents like cooking, drawing, martial arts etc etc. I don’t want all of that to be involved on social networks since I can tell from the actors, celebrities and famous people like you that their lives are always foretold 24/7 everywhere without rest in other words, no privacy for all the things they at least want to do or pictures and videos about them that somehow irritates them every time they come out to light from the minds of everyone but not by heart.

In other words, I don’t want to draw too much attention EVERYDAY.” (Y/N) said truthfully.

“He’s right” from the minds of Akali, Ahri, Evelynn and Kai’Sa where before they became famous, their lives were planned according to others but not by them since they have no time for their wish list to fulfill but now they’re formed a group that’s now played by their rules along with the love of their life, (Y/N) making sure that they’re happy everyday, everything is according to them always.

Ahri kissed you on the cheek for being brave ever since and you responded with a cute smile towards her making her heart flutter.

“My turn.” Kai’Sa said as Ahri returns to her position on the circle and you’re getting prepared since it’s obvious that the girls will Truth or Dare only you all the way.

“(Y/N) since Evelynn told you to spank my bootie, I Dare you to twerk on us with that cute butt of yours.” Kai’Sa said with joy and excitement towards you.

Evelynn clapped her hands like an excited child while Akali and Ahri gulped since you’re already sexy at every move you make but twerking that’s something unexpected for them to see every day.

“Okay.” (Y/N) said (Rammus style) as he stands up and positions himself in front of the girls.

You start twerking on them with sexy-like hand gestures making the movement even more seductive and arousing to them.

(Imagine yourself doing the girl’s dance sexily from the video: DO YOU KNOW THE WAY | Vrchat by Syrmor 1:26 - 1:37 then start twerking manly or whatever)

While you’re doing it, Akali and Ahri started wooing like one of the girls cheering a stripper in a bar, Evelynn feeling her heartbeat going wild thanks to your dancing and Kai’Sa remembered minutes ago what you did to her now she wants to do it you but she’s struggling her hand from doing so.

In the middle of you still twerking in front of you, outta nowhere Kai’Sa finally slapped your butt the moment it’s close to her face and you said “oh damn, Kai’Sa! One more pls!” To you it’s not that painful but the sounds you’re making was entertaining so why not go with the flow then.

Kai’Sa still a Bokkie slaps your ass gently as your voice of entertainment and pleasure of arouseing continues in minutes.

After that Dare, (Y/N) can still feel pain but to him it’s just a scratch and it will fade anyway while Kai’Sa with a panting and relieved face shows how entertaining it was for her to slap that booty while the other three giggled at at the two.

“Since it’s my turn now...” You gestured Kai’Sa to come to you and thus she follows you to hear and whisper what you have to say.

The Akalynn couple knows where this is going while Ahri is still clueless since it’s kinda obvious where this segment is going.

After you talked to Kai’Sa, she then rise up and walked towards Ahri and you said “Ahri i Dare you to do whatever Kai’Sa wants of you.”

“umm Oka-kyaa!!” Ahri felt hands, soft hands groping her breasts and it was from Kai’Sa whom know leans at her left shoulder.

Her left hand guided her chin to face her and they both kissed passionately while her hands continues to fondle her nipples.

“Mm.” Ahri feeling aroused the moment Kai’Sa’s tongue twirls around hers making this sex even more pleasure.

Their making out and breast groping continues as Kai’Sa’s left hand unzips Ahri’s shorts only to dive in and caress her now-wet pussy.

“Mm-ahh!” Ahri pops out of their make out as she leans on Kai’Sa neck and moans from Kai’Sa rubbing her vagina like there’s no tomorrow.

“Let’s warm up, Ahri!” Kai’Sa intensifies her right hand rubbing her nipple while her left twirls around her pussy rapidly letting Ahri moan loudly around the room while the Akalynn couple holds their panting slowly at the two and (Y/N) telling his “son” to have patience for later.

Kai’Sa then stopped her rubbing only to undress her shirt and bra revealing her erect nipples then lets Ahri dive in and suck first her left breast while her left hand rubs her right.

“Aah, Ahri!” Kai’Sa moans sexily as she felt her leader tongue twirling around her nipple making her mind go crazy and arousing, it goes the same for Ahri’s left hand groping her right intensely.

Ahri keeps her eyes open at Kai’Sa enjoying getting teased by Ahri’s touch at the same time she can feel how wet she is now under her shorts and panties.

“Mm..Ahri you might wanna also check my..well you know.” Ahri stopped her teasing but then gets what she meant by and pushes her to the floor only to strip her shorts and panties away to see how wet she was.

“Oh Kai’Sa you’re so...glistening.” Kai’Sa chuckled from Ahri’s “joke” and said “Just shut up a-Aah!”

Ahri licks her pussy with her tongue like a mother cat grooming her kitten lets Kai’Sa moaning with lust released to everyone’s ears while groping her breasts in addition to this satisfaction.

She then turn herself around now lying on the floor, looking up at Kai’Sa’s pussy, still continuing her tasteful of pre-cum.

“Aah! Ahri!” Kai’Sa’s eyes now has hearts all over telling how she’s enjoying her leader’s way of “encouragement” towards her members this way till she saw how vulnerable Ahri’s vagina was and oh boy she can see how wet it’s still is.

With this chance she crawled towards it and as she holds and gropes her butt cheeks, she did the same thing Ahri did minutes ago now both in a 69 sex position.

“Wha-What are you kya!!” Ahri felt wet muscle dancing around her pussy while grasping Kai’Sa buttocks gently (not wanting to hurt her beloved Bokkie), her face reddens from how powerful Kai’Sa’s tongue action can be.

She returns the favor by doing it again to her pussy along with her hands pulled down to her face only to suck and twirl around hers with her eyes closed as enjoyment.

“Mm!” Kai’Sa felt how Ahri going ballistic and wild her tongue all around her labia, she then rubbed Ahri’s pussy with her fingers then her mouth’s turn to suck and twirl now in unison with Ahri’s lust over.

A few seconds later, both Ahri and Kai’Sa felt they were about to cum and judging by their holding of their ass along with a few jumps from their thighs downward, they’re saying they want to cum already in their faces and they did.

Their pussies squirted cum in their open wide mouths and later tasted any left over cum spread in their lips and buttocks.

“You taste so delicious, Ahri.” Kai’Sa commented while with one last lick of her pussy.

“Mm! You too as well, Kai’Sa.” Ahri passionately kissed Kai’Sa at least once after both chuckled from this sex.

“I’m afraid it’s my turn now.” (Y/N) said it outta nowhere.

Both Akali and Evelynn hugging each other saw you totally butt-naked and how tall and mighty your cock is ready now. They gulped at how hard he is and thought of how he saved it for last.

“Game’s over, my Ladies because it’s my time now...Starting with you, Kai’Sa.” (Y/N) said as he position himself facing Kai’Sa’s but cheeks yet they’re still in a 69 position while (Y/N) silently tells Ahri to stay and see how close and personal a penis and vagina can be.

The Truth or Dare game has ended by (Y/N)’s fast course of action but his own Playtime has just begun.

Ahri felt her heart rave seeing how intense this is gonna be while the Akalynn couple readied their hands on for each other as soon as it starts.

“Wait, (Y/N) Wh-where are yo- Aah!” You slapped her ass to silence her.

“Hush now, Kai’Sa. Enjoy this moment for now.” (Y/N) said as his cock is tidbit inches away from her pussy.

“Well where are *gasp* “ She then felt something poking her vagina and thought it must be his cock but then again she cannot deny how her heartbeats go faster meaning it tells how it’s gonna be exciting.

“And here we go.” You hold her buttocks and slowly insert your cock inside her pussy which made Kai’Sa gasped at how hard you are tonight thanks to your dares.

On the other hand, Ahri all red with a bit-lip sees (Y/N)’s cock just above her face and how enticing it is moving and she has one thought but we’ll get to that later.

(Y/N) humps back and forth gently her hips moving with as well lets Kai’Sa go with the flow by grasping on the floor not also noticing how wet already Ahri’s pussy is.

Ahri then moves her head up to lick your balls wildly while holding your hips as craving of her lust over you.

Akali and Evelynn gently touches each other so that later the rest can be handled by their lover/bodyguard/boyfriend since they already know the sequence already.

Kai’Sa felt (Y/N)’s cock rocking in a mid-speed lets her moan out till she licks Ahri’s pussy which now makes her hornier than what she did to Ahri before.

Ahri then did the same thing only to suck his balls then licks his shaft even if it’s moving letting (Y/N) fuck her faster.

“Oh yeah.” (Y/N) so horny right now fucking Kai’Sa at the same time getting aroused by Ahri’s licks below your cock lets you realize you’re about to cum.

“Kai’Sa I’m about to-“ (Y/N) groans and trying to hold till Kai’Sa said “Yes (Y/N) give it to me first! Mmh!”

Kai’Sa moans as she felt his cock with a big thrust spewed cum inside her vagina. Ahri with her mouth open gulped the ones leaked from her pussy and commented how it’s all sticky and delicious as always for her.

Kai’Sa pants from few cum still on her pussy then later removed herself from Ahri also sweaty thanks to her body now lies on the floor resting and watches Ahri’s turn.

You moved and faced Ahri saying “Ready, Ahri?”

“Yes, my Dear.” Ahri caresses your cheek then your abs and cock still hard which made her blush as she is prepared for what’s...coming.

(Y/N) giggles but first he placed his right hand behind her head as he kisses her passionately while the other cupped both of her tits with his index fingers making her moan from the pleasure.

“Ugh.” She can feel the tip of his cock touching her pussy making her wet as he continues to make love to her.

Suddenly both of (Y/N)’s hands gently stopped what they’re doing as he kissed her chest, sucked each breast, licked down her belly and finally the sensation Ahri always wanted, his tingling muscle a.k.a tongue made contact with her clit.

“Kyaa!!” Ahri moan and gasped at how she’s still a bit sensitive yet made her horny.

After a few licks later, (Y/N) did a great job again making her pussy wet and thus he crawled back to their first sex postion.

He wrapped his arms around her back and with a confident grin, (Y/N) slowly enters his penis inside her made her gasp at his hardness.

You start humping mid-speed letting Ahri wrap her arms around your neck while looking at you with lust and moans a lot every time you hit the spot.

“Aah! (Y/N)! More!! Nnh!” Ahri then pulled his head down for a passionate kiss to French kissing making him grasp around her body while mating her faster.

On the other side of this sex scene is Evelynn and Akali’s faces and shoulders clinging each other with their hot tongue kissing while their hands masterbate each other’s pussies enjoying their show: (Y/N) about cum inside Ahri.

“(Y/N)! Cum inside me!” Ahri said sexily after she broke off from their closed kiss while her arms pulled his chest closer to her breasts while her legs pulled his bottom so that his shaft’s tightness shall release more jizz for her.

“As you wish, my Lady.” He thrusts faster, forcing it already to cum out and the last one climaxed another load inside her womb.

(Y/N) grunts as he releases more and more inside her while Ahri moans animalistically and lets the pleasure flow all the way to her mind.

After that, Ahri fully exhausted, she breathes moderately while (Y/N) caresses her cheeks after he broke off from her vagina slowly dripping jizz on the floor.

“Rest for now, Ahri.” (Y/N) kissed her forehead then after he sees her cute sleepy face, he giggles which made her fall asleep already.

As you stand up from Ahri’s body, you see Evelynn and Akali panting really hard already climaxed from each other’s masterbation.

“Well, well, well you lovebirds can’t wait any further huh..” (Y/N) smiles at their total surrender of lust.

“We can’t wait any longer do we, Eve?” Akali said while leaning at Evelynn’s shoulder and looks up at her.

“Yes, Darling it would seem Patience wasn’t much of our virtue.” Evelynn said as she giggles and pecks her forehead.

“Okay then.” You walk to them and carry their bodies into your shoulders, they giggled at how strong you are, carrying them to the bed and commented how cute your butt is.

(Y/N) gently drop them at the middle edge of his bed and stood tall among them yet his shaft is still hard wanting more.

Evelynn and Akali touched their chest and felt how fast their heartbeats were and just by seeing how toned their boyfriend truly is, they sexily said “We’re all yours...Daddy.”

All three chuckled at their “joke” but then he stretched first as he’s prepared to do it again.

“Okay.” (Y/N) approaches as he sits down between them and first kissed Akali then Evelynn then both pushed him gently at the bed for a passionate threesome kissing while their hands touched his cock and started stroking up and down letting their tongues dance around his making his shaft aroused just by their lustful touches.

“Ahh.” You moan as both lips kissed closer at yours making the triple French kissing more mesmerizing between the three.

Later, the Akalynn couple broke off with a long trail of saliva connected to his mouth as they see how hard his nipples were, they took this opportunity to give it a smooch made (Y/N) groan by the touch of their lips.

They giggled with bit-lips seeing as how cute he is getting teased then licked his nipples let’s him gasp also at their other hands still stroking his cock now getting bigger and longer a bit.

Akali and Evelynn continues licking around and around his nipples lets (Y/N) gasp for air making them suck his nipples with lustful eyes watching him moaning at their expense and minutes later Akali broke off first and said “Evelynn...stop for a second.”

Evelynn broke off as well and looked at Akali saying “What is it, Darling?” Akali gestured her to look at how big and long his shaft already and Evelynn commented “Oh my.”

“Wh-Why did you stop?” (Y/N) still lying on bed looked at them now paused at the moment then both women looked at each other and had a good idea.

Evelynn moved to his right now lying on the bed while Akali lies on her front making (Y/N) curious what they’re doing but now he knows what it is.

“Oh (Y/N) kindly creampie us will you?” Akali said as she moves sexily attracting him while Evelynn said “Yes Darling since you already dominated Ahri and Kai’Sa why not us too.” as she holds Akali’s shoulders.

(Y/N) chuckled and said “As you wish.” He stood up from the bed and strokes his cock a bit as he positions his manhood between their pussies.

You hold both their waists as you immediately insert your shaft in between lets them gasp at length touching their skin and the tip poking at their belly buttons.

“Here I go then.” (Y/N) strokes rapidly groaning at how it feels good to fuck them both at the same time with your cock.

Akali wrapped her arms around Evelynn’s neck while Evelynn’s arms around her waist also their breasts colliding each other, moving around thanks to his penis rocking back and forth.

“Oh ffuu-Ahh!!” (Y/N)’s fingers holds their waists tighter letting Evelynn and Akali’s deep tongue dancing broke off with a pop and splatted trail of saliva.

“Ohh yeah, (Y/N) Ahh!!” Evelynn grasps Akali’s butt down making his cock tight while Akali “cum for us, Darling give us your seed!” moans at how hot he moves and can feel his climax.

“I’m...I’m cumming!!” (Y/N) grunts as he holds on and spews cum all over their chests and even their faces also both girls moan how hot and sticky it is.

Akali collapse at Evelynn’s chest and pants from (Y/N)’s humping while Evelynn pants as well with a heaving heart.

(Y/N) brokes off from the couple’s exhaustion and he still stands but his manhood now a bit hard and he said “Really? After all that?”

Then he felt breasts touched his behind and warm hands around his forearms, it was Kai’Sa on his right and Ahri on his left with cute smiles and warmed-up faces.

“Still up, my girls?” They giggled at his broadness and kissed his cheek.

“I though you both already slept.” (Y/N) said.

“Well..” Ahri broke off from his arms as she sexily walks at his bed and as she sits down, she said “The night is young so..”

Kai’Sa later walks at the bed between Ahri and Akali also Evelynn now up and clean whom probably licked off each other’s cum.

“I believe we want more, Babe.” Kai’Sa said with a bit-lip while the other three hungers yet again seeing how hard again (Y/N)’s cock is.

(Y/N) smirks as he stretches every bit and fiber of his body still warmed up for another round or more later on.

The four girls of K/DA looked at each other with cute smiles and positions themselves (they’re posing sexily like the one from TUREwindwalker’s K/DA prestige art whom are all four naked in the bed wanting them to get fucked on bed by one) and all said “We want you, (Y/N).”

After you stretched and readied your body, you said “Well...shall we begin?”

(Y/N) smirked even more as he walks confidently towards them while Ahri, Kai’Sa, Akali and Evelynn’s cheeks felt even hotter as their hearts hammered so loudly in their chest, they breathe as every step of his getting closer, they know what’s coming.

...They fuck until morning.


	16. My Letter

Hello, everyone!

Sorry to keep you all waiting that long (I mean mean really really longer that I could remember) btw the next chapter will be really really the last one (unless another KDA comeback next year or whenever)

Obviously the next one will involve Seraphine as well. So all you really have to do is have Patience and I WILL release it. (This OCT/Before their new album or the EP RELEASE hopefully)

What I’ve been doing for the past 2 months has so much schedule yet no space for the latest of this one but I can assure you I have never forgotten what I’ve done for this work of mine.

New stories/fan fictions (aside from LOL) that I might add may be harder to progress as well but I will keep trying all the way.

Anyways enjoy the progress of the K/DA Comeback Series everyone! Because this new look (including Seraphine herself) just hyped all of us to the roof. I’m also certain that the PRE-RELEASE LYRIC VIDEO was just a TEASER of what’s to come and let me tell you it’s gonna be MASSIVE than their POP STARS MV.

Don’t forget everyone! Take care of yourselves all day everyday BYE :)


	17. AFTER MORE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Instead of Chapter 13 and instead of some Awards Ceremony, it was the night and year after Akali was done from her True Damage crew. 
> 
> After their latest MV, You and K/DA including Seraphine have waited for this moment to happen once again.

“So how do you like hanging out with us so far, Seraphine?” (Y/N) said while undressing his upper suit.

“Oh uhh Very Good so far *I cannot believe I just said that to him*” Seraphine said as she was blushed while the K/DA giggles at her shyness towards their bodyguard.

When Seraphine was recruited by Ahri for a collaboration of songs with them, it was the greatest moment of all in her life but when she met their boyfriend in a meeting with the manager Taric and music producer Yasuo, she couldn’t judge nor believe how he stood tall and charismatic against the two men.

Seraphine was kind when she handshakes the welcoming of K/DA to her but when she did it with (Y/N), she felt how powerful and attractive he is as the rumors say by his name, body and actions all over the social network and trending episodes.

Ahri, Akali, Evelynn and Kai’Sa saw the redness of Seraphine at their boyfriend and thought its was normal that any girl seeing him with them every hang outs makes their hearts melt but seeing this closest to him made them think of many things like Ahri pouting at how (Y/N)’s hands touched hers, Akali jealous at Seraphine laughing at his joke with a cute smile, Kai’Sa doesn’t mind his hands holding gently both her hands smoothly but for Evelynn, she already thought of how his tallness would tower above hers and thinking it would be quite a show for her to watch.

Later after the meeting Seraphine whom finally have the bravery asked everyone’s phone number including (Y/N) himself made the four girls of K/DA hustle together and thought of being okay on her joining their “activities” with (Y/N) in the future and they said together with one another “okay” since his their boyfriend not hers.

After that, they saw Seraphine taking selfie made Ahri and Akali really jealous, Kai’Sa doesn’t care and Evelynn thought of another erotic between the two again.

Seraphine already left by commuting while (Y/N) and her girls on his car already leaving now on the road until Ahri kissed his cheek and (Y/N) said it was sweet for her while the three giggled that her jealous turns into cuteness.

1 MONTH LATER

it was the night to upload their music video: K/DA - MORE ft. Seraphine. But before that, a last finalization from the producers including the members of K/DA themselves with their attires from the MV still in tact including Seraphine herself while (Y/N) in his black leather Biker attire watches the hard work displayed by his girlfriends made him really proud of them.

After that finalization, the producers said they’ll handles this and it’s okay for the girls to have their night out but of course inside the building first since it was all fresh and nice to begin with.

They even said to them they can keep it but take responsibility of the instructions to keep it safe.

So Kai’Sa, Akali, Ahri and Evelynn run excitedly to (Y/N) waiting for them at the door while Seraphine walked a bit faster to them since they’re the ones excited to have fun with him tonight while she still feels confused about what he truly feels for you.

As the girls or the queens asked you about how you think it was wonderful they’ve done and after you answered it with a million words which made them giggled with cute blushes, you noticed Seraphine a bit inches away from you and you said “Hey Sera.”

“Hm?” Seraphine said.

“Great job out there. You should be proud.” (Y/N) said while his arms wrap around their shoulders.

“Oh uhh yes thank you (Y/N)...so where are we going everyone?” Seraphine said.

“Well...” Ahri said while leans on his jacket with her seductive eyes making you giggle.

“Well, Sera, queens. If you would follow me.” (Y/N) turned around as his wraps are now guiding them which made them bit-lip with bit hornyness feeling inside them while Seraphine follows behind them outside the studio room.

After a few talks and laughs from the elevator to the designated floor all the way to the “hotel room” given to them where no one knows since it was you who suggested what type of room for you guys tonight.

As Seraphine and the others entered with you behind locking the door, the fun begins.

Minutes later, they’re all already in the bedroom waiting for (Y/N) to come out of the bathroom saying he just need to take a moment while Ahri preps her attire since (Y/N) told all of them to keep it since it will be more fun with them on take, Kai’Sa taking selfie’s with Seraphine since both share similar color vibes and Akali facing Evelynn sitting her lap already making out with the Diva’s hands groping her butt-cheeks while Rogue’s hands grasp her hair locks intensifying their tongues dancing around with their salivas dripping in their suits.

(Y/N) finally comes out of the bathroom still wearing his black leather (imagine walking out like Joker from his first trailer) gaining the attention of everyone stopping their actions: Ahri blooming her hair with her hands still pretty as ever, Kai’Sa putting her phone on the table gently while Seraphine steadies herself sitting beside her on the edge of the bed and Akali and Evelynn broke out each other’s lips breaking a bridge of saliva between them.

You look at the five of them and realize how they’ve changed including Seraphine herself joining this collaboration, this new and change look just made you realize something: they’re better than ever and you chuckled.

Everyone halted as they saw they’re man ailing at them and thought of it till Ahri approached him “What is it, (Y/N)?”

“Oh Ahri.” You kissed for a second which flustered and felt relieved till he said “It’s just that you’re all better than ever. I mean don’t get me wrong when POPSTARS come out it was spectacular but right now you’ve all acquitted yourselves perfectly, you too Seraphine.”

Everyone looked at Seraphine with popped eyes and said “M-Me?”

“Well if it weren’t for your rising stardom, this would’ve gone either way but seriously thought Thank You for everything.” (Y/N) said while his arm wrapped behind Ahri’s while hers as well.

Seraphine felt thrilled as her shoulders lifts up then felt touched by Kai’Sa as she winks at her making her even more comfortable.

“Now then shall we get to it?” (Y/N) said cause everyone’s excitement to the roof except Seraphine showed a bit happy.

Ahri then sits on the bed beside everyone while (Y/N) discards his boots, jacket, shirt and pants revealing him half naked and shorts ending below his knee only and he posed bizarrely in front of his girlfriends and Seraphine covered her mouth with shock.

Each of her woman have different bit-lips showing how much they’ve wanted to have sex with him already.

Ever since the release of the Baddest Lyric Video, both you and K/DA understand to work hard on the new collaboration with compassion and integrity, so all of you have been holding sex for a long time until tonight.

“So who shall be my first then?” (Y/N) said as he posed like a leader looking and deciding who to came for.

“Evelynn.” You gestured her to come to you. Akali got off from Evelynn’s lap but whispered swift to her “go get him.” Akali kissed her cheek after making her girlfriend giggle then she walks to him like the way she walked after Akali’s rap and damn she’s fine as heck.

Evelynn was about to undress till you said “Hold on, Eve.” You hold her arms and prep her still-upper attire.

“Keep it for now and I’ll be the one to strip it for you.” You tucked her white hair, her new gorgeous hairstyle, behind her ear with both your eyes in contact with each other as you both feel mesmerized.

(Y/N)’s lips hovered over hers and without thinking, both embraced each other and makes out finally as he pulls her with his arms behind and hers around his neck while his tongue slid inside her mouth wrapping around hers.

Evelynn swirls her tongue with (Y/N) outside of their mouths, she moans as she felt his hands sliding down to her ass and gropes it, letting her feel his hidden erection poking her belt.

“Mm.” She felt him closing their kiss, letting their salivas flow inside. (Y/N) broke finally as with huge trail of saliva connecting each other’s panting mouths.

“Have you been waiting, Darling.” (Y/N) said before he finger tasted her saliva in his mouth.

“Never better, (Y/N).” Evelynn said as his finger carefully touched her lips only for her to lick all of it making it even more intoxicating.

Seraphine can’t believe what she’s seeing: the Diva under the control of their bodyguard.

“You’ll get used to it.” Akali said as she embraces Seraphine behind while the other two watched from their each side the couple about to have sex later on.

(Y/N) hugged her again so that he can lick and kiss her beloved neck making Evelynn moan with her eyes closed.

Then she felt her jacket stripped off by his hands and gently throws it on the floor revealing her black lingerie straps.

You kneeled down as you touched her waists and peck down all the way to her covered chest until you removed it revealing her breasts which bounced after removed.

(Y/N) licked both nipples once you cupped both breasts which made her moan out loud to the ceiling while her sharp finger accessories grasped gently your shoulders as she holds on to your tongue dancing around her erect nipples.

“Ahh (Y/N) your tongue is so-mmhhh!” Evelynn facing up with her eyes closed enjoying how her chest feels delicious to him.

You broke from her nipples now hard as ever ready for later until you removed the dress covering wet panties.

(Y/N) licks his chops as you remove down her panties letting Evelynn throw away by her leg revealing her pussy dripping less wet truly exposes her very lustful being.

Seraphine pants silently seeing her new friend fully aroused just by showing her in front of their man.

“Like what you see, Sera?” Ahri said while moving a bit to the left side of Seraphine.

“It’s great I think.” Seraphine said as she felt Kai’Sa now leaning to her right shoulder while Akali still hugs and moans behind her.

“Aahhh!!” Evelynn continues to moan loudly with her hands pulling and grasping (Y/N)’s head intensifying his licking of her wet pussy, her claws sometimes pinch his head but he doesn’t mind by moaning so Evelynn continues to grasp him.

“Ahh yes (Y/N) make it faster nnh!” She now humps slowly to her boyfriend’s mouth as she feels about to burst.

(Y/N) also tenderly wraps his tongue around her clit as she exclaims “Oh fuck (Y/N)!” Evelynn stood her humping as she immediately cums in his mouth.

You don’t let one spill as you eagerly swallow every last one. Evelynn pants as she was about to fall until (Y/N) gots her with his arms when stands up.

“You okay, Darling?” (Y/N) said as he stands confidently.

“Y-Yes, (Y/N) I never though this much Patience would release such results.” Evelynn said as she leans on his chest panting.

You get her up standing still and she’s relieved just by seeing you.  
  


“Are you still up for it?” (Y/N) said.

“Yes, Darling.” Evelynn said after she kissed him with passion.

“Then you know what to do.” (Y/N) said as he gestures her down...in his bulge.

Evelynn bit-lips with giggles as she kneels down while kisses down from his chest to his belly till he slides down his long boxers revealing his big, fat, juicy cock and made Evelynn pant once as his now lustful eyes target his fully clean manhood.

Seraphine gulped seeing his manhood that big while she hears pants from Kai’Sa, Akali and Ahri really hungry at their’s man boner.

Evelynn didn’t waste time as she twirls her tongue below the shaft then began sucking his cock.

“Nh!....nnh! So big...mnh! Ugh!” She hungers as she does every blowjob styles taking your length with her tongue dripping saliva out.

Evelynn making sexy sounds while her sharp fingers grasping you’re ass for support. (Y/N) positions her hands above his hips while still holding as he feels the cum starting to pour out.

“Oh fuck Evelynn...Oh yeah!” She took the whole length all the way to her throat still sucking and now her tongue swirling all over his shaft while her hands now rubbing her breasts and her pussy also using her new locks of her hair as handlebars making this blowjob more intense.

“I’m cumming!” You poured in cum inside her mouth as she tastes all of its thick fluids.

(Y/N) gently pulls out his cock from Evelynn’s mouth where she now licks it around still wanting more.

“That’s my girl.” (Y/N) said till he heard coughs from his three girls pouting where they she’s your only girl until you said “You’re all my girls.”

They giggled from hearing you saying that while Seraphine blushed at him.

(Y/N) got Evelynn up since it’s his turn to give her more.

“Turn around to them, Eve.” (Y/N) said to her and she did facing them still wearing her black lingerie.

She faces them with her nakedness, winks at Akali with her grin then she felt (Y/N)’s cock poking below her pussy and rubs slowly back and forth making her moan again.

“ohhh Evelynn, your thighs...damn your thighs turns me on every time damn it, you’re gonna pay for it by letting me feel it and fuck it-nnhh!”

He continues to rub his cock back and forth feeling her thighs so much feeling to his cock it becomes harder every minute.

Evelynn grins from his comments letting her know the next time they had sex, she would know his weakness between them two that is in until she felt her thighs lifted up like a real Bodybuilder.

Her thighs spread as they’re locked to his biceps while she leans to his right shoulder.

(Y/N) expertly aligns his length on his vagina until he inserts it up all they way to her core.

“Aghh yes Fuck me right there higher ohh yeahh!” Evelynn moans out loud as she felt her womb getting touched by the tip of his cock.

You use her thighs to move up and down slowly as you fuck her up while facing the four girls enjoying it.

Kai’Sa and Ahri from each side of the bed slowly masterbates inside their panties while Akali gropes Seraphine’s breasts even still clothed and licks her neck making Seraphine moan for the first time in her life.

(Y/N) now thrusts her in a mid-speed letting Evelynn moan like a whore saying ““Oh yes...ah...right there...oh fuck…you’re so good, Darling!”

You hold her knees a bit tight as you rapidly fuck her up making her feel your soon-to-be ejaculation rising up to her body.

“Evelynn, I’m about to cum!!” (Y/N) gritted his lip feeling his penis throbbing to its climax making him thrust faster.

“Oh yes...do it darling!!” Eve said as her she feels are finally satisfaction.

You groaned loudly as you jerk off and filled Evelynn’s pussy with your rising seed while she moans all over the room with your cum dripping out from her pussy.

All four girls halted their actions as (Y/N) is finished with Evelynn as he brokes off his cock down from her dripping pussy while gently put her down but carries her to the bed, bridal style.

He puts her down at edge left side of the bed immediately she felt tired with her eyes still open so you kissed her sweetly making her feel relieved then Akali came near you two and said “Thank, (Y/N) for making her feel it again.”

“Don’t worry. You’re gonna get yours later. Promise.” (Y/N) said after you kissed her cheek.

Akali cuddles and hugs Evelynn making more her comfortable to watch the rest at this point.

“Oh Kai’Sa.” (Y/N) said as he now stands before her. In an instant she stands up locking arms on his neck as she lustfully kissed him with his gently traveling around her waist and back, now he feels how sexy her attire is.

Both passionately kissed as Kai’Sa slowly sits down on the bed while (Y/N) still standing and cupped her face now with his knees connected to hers.

You broke off first and said “If you don’t mind, Babe.” He gently holds her long ponytail and pulls her face closer to his penis making heart race since his first sex with her for now is a blowjob.

(Y/N) rubbed around her face with his still erect cock while Kai’Sa bit-lips and moans at how hard he’s been ever since.

He then align the tip at her lips, she immediately peck and twirls her tongue around his shaft forcing him to groan out how sexy her tongue action was.

Kai’Sa moved forward with her hands holding his thighs as she fits his entire shaft inside her mouth turning into a deep throat blowjob.

(Y/N) then thrusts in mid-speed as he fucks Kai’Sa mouth making her mumble but then she moans meaning she loves his length fits inside her mouth.

Kai’Sa slowly kneels down on the ground thanks to (Y/N) supporting her down while it lets him thrust faster deeper to her throat let’s her mumble and gag every time she feels the tip almost her inside.

After a few rapid thrusts, he then slows down and gently removes out left her to gag with her saliva drooling and a bit of pre-cum she was able to gulp and lick it.

“Sorry about that, Babe.” (Y/N) said fixing her hair trying to clean her up.

Kai’Sa gulped down a few and said “It’s okay, (Y/N). In fact, that’s the experience I’ve been waiting ever since.” She bit-lips of how she wants more.

“Oh you ain’t seen nothing yet.” (Y/N) said as she lifts her up and turns around although she enjoys how he guides her for sex time on bed.

“Get down, Baby.” (Y/N) whispered to her ear then gently pushes on bed Doggystyle.

She looks to her right as (Y/N) prostrates himself on Kai’Sa’s back as she smells and pecks her back and neck then folded her front wear of her attire and instantly gropes her breasts and pinch her nipples while humping her sexy ass thanks to her sexy tights.

“You’re part on that video really made me horny on the inside, Kai’Sa and I thank you for that.” (Y/N) said after he licks her neck up and down.

“Oh yeah did you like it when I posed with a dance?” Kai’Sa moanly said while grasping the bedsheets feeling her breasts getting teased until she was silenced when his hand moved to her right and he passionately kissed her with his tongue dancing around hers as she continues to grope her breasts.

Seraphine continues to pant thinking that this is extremely different from any porn rumors she’s heard not watched ever btw.

Ahri holds her shoulders and whispers “This is better than you could’ve ever imagine Hmm?” Seraphine turns around at Ahri smiling at her and says “uhh yes but.”

“But what?” Ahri said.

“I think I’m not ready yet.” Seraphine said while her thumbs turns around.

“Oh don’t worry Me, (Y/N) and the others will guide you later. Plus I think I know one sex position that fits you.” Ahri said.

Seraphine turns around again only for Ahri to wink at her making her blush and as she turns around at the couple. Kai’Sa already makes the ahegao face as her long ponytail is being pulled by (Y/N)’s hand while he thrusts back and forth her pussy with his cock while he slaps her ass for good measure and her tights were ripped half for him to thrust already.

“Ahh (Y/N)!! Oh yes fuck me right there mmh!!” Kai’Sa felt her pussy getting rammed by his cock every time his hips also slaps in contact with hers.

“Your entire body is hot-mmhhh!!” (Y/N) seeing her girlfriend’s gorgeous hot body from behind lets him rapidly thrust faster as he lets go of her long ponytail and cupped her butt cheeks as he feels about to cum.

“Oh yes Babe!! F-Faster nnhh!” Kai’Sa raised her head up while still grasping the sheets as she moaned once as you thrust a few times releasing spewed white fluids inside and it once again stained the bed.

After a few lazy thrusts still ejaculating a few, (Y/N) finally discards his cock off only to comfort Kai’Sa as he massages her breasts and kissed her with his tongue automatically with passion.

“As much as I want to fuck your gorgeous body, the others must have their turn so please wait, my Love.” (Y/N) said after she broke off kissing only for her rest before she said “as you wish, (Y/N).” She then rests on.

(Y/N) stands up broadly with his cock as hard as stone sees Ahri sitting in the middle believing it was her turn and it did.

You walk and sit right beside her on the bed as they sit beside each other (like that scene where Bruce and Elizabeth about to have first sex but didn’t from the NETFLIX movie OUTLAW KING)

“Have you been waiting, my Queen?” (Y/N) said after he chuckled knowing she was the Queen from their new music video.

“Yes you have, my King.” Ahri said after she giggles knowing he treats and loves them all like any King’s duty for his people from the movies and series they’ve watched.

She then kissed him and so they both make out together feeling one’s taste with their tongues from kissing passionately to french kissing.

Ahri was the first to rub your cock and commented while making out and mumbles “Aah...it’s so stiff. I touch yours, you touch mine.”

You did by lifting up her skirt and rub her pussy now dripping wet causes Ahri to feel getting entranced lets her rub and stiffer your cock even more.

“Let me please you, my King.” Ahri said after their equal exchange, Ahri got off from the bed and placed herself between your legs for your third blowjob, she starts rubbing up and down your bulge while her tongue licks and tastes your balls yet it tickles you making you groan how much you enjoy your Queen giving you.

After she caress your hardened dick, she gives you a Boobjob before she removed her blue upper wear now discarded on the floor behind her.

“Oh, (Y/N) it smells so strong and so big.” Ahri licks the tips while massaging his length and it’s balls with her breasts and (Y/N) never gets tired of seeing his Gumiho’s beloved cleavage.

After a few licks more, Ahri ascends and takes the whole shaft into her mouth keeping his legs still from moving that way no interruption from his body can ever disturb her pleasure over you.

But before Ahri could continue she removes her mouth from your length while still giving you a Boobjob and says “How’s your view from up there, your Highness?” After she giggled and grins with a bit-lip making you grip the bedsheets knowing you can’t resist from her slutty Charm.

“You say as much but tell me how does it taste, my Love?” His turn to fight back with words and she said “Your cock always tastes so good.”

“Then you may continue.” (Y/N) said as Ahri right away takes the whole length and proceeded to move her head up and down the shaft at a mid speed while the same goes with her breasts doing the bonus work before she said “As you wish, my King.”

“Ahri,” (Y/N) moans out her name Ahri as she now rapidly sucks his cock up and down while her titfuck is keeping its pace. “O-oh, Ahri...”

Ahri giggles on how hot it is for him to say her name while giving him a Blowjob and Boobjob.

“Oh yes make me cum a-already!” He lets go of the bedsheets and grabs her Fox ears like handlebars letting him fuck Ahri’s mouth while she still Titfucks him below.

Ahri moans everytime his length and its tip makes its contact inside almost her throat and as (Y/N) felt his cock was about to explode, one final slam towards her mouth and Ahri moans inside when he blasted out its saved load into her mouth.

“Ohhh.” (Y/N) grunts from loud to silent as each spewed of hot cum launches at her, Ahri would gulp down each load and savor its thick warmth while rubbing her already hard erect nipples making this satisfaction even more.

As his dick slows down its climax, Ahri pulled out her mouth drooling his leftover cum only for her lick it off and comment how it always smells and tastes good for her.

Ahri got up even with shaky legs as she strips off all her MORE attire into the floor except her left black glove and her high heels.

She then was about to push (Y/N) by a smooch with her arms wrapped around his neck with all of her weight and force until (Y/N) turns her around just by his arms but then they continued kissed passionately with both their arms embraced one another’s warm bodies.

That’s when they heard someone moaning in front of them. Both broke out of their kiss as they look up and Ahri commented “My goodness.”

It was Seraphine fully butt-naked except her wrist accessories, Kai’Sa below her sucking her clit and her tongue twirls around inside her, Akali on her left sucking her left breast while her right hand rubbing her right nipple and Evelynn gently holding her neck with her right hand while her left pulling down her big and long her as she French kisses her new bandmate making sure Seraphine never forget this is how kissing and getting pleasured feels like for the rest of her life.

“Shall we beat them through sound and skill, my Dear?” (Y/N) said as he looks back down at Ahri whom also said “Let’s do it then, Love.” 

She first pulled him down for a quick kiss until holds her waist gently as he inserts his penis inside her slowly lets her moan between their mouths.

“Mmhh.” Ahri moans as she feels her pussy being pounded by his cock as both their arms still locked on to one another while they move in the same tempo although it creeks the bed they do not care as (Y/N) now rapidly slams her womb inside turning their embrace to a Mating Press position.

Seraphine still getting orally pleasured both by Kai’Sa and Akali while Evelynn faced Seraphine’s face towards your sex while now kissing her with her only tongue dancing action.

“Mmwwah!” Both broke out of their passion kissing as Ahri looks down seeing your cock slips in and out of her, only to slam repeatedly.

She locks her legs around his waist as it forces him to fuck faster and deeper right into her womb and each fast poking of his tip lets her moan even louder.

“Agh!! (Y/N) fuck me so hard and cum deep inside me!” Ahri holding on to his neck while giving him the slutty face that he’ll always enjoy for himself.

“I will always love you saying that.” (Y/N) said as he embraces her warmly and kissed his girlfriend, inserting his tongue in her mouth making it passionate and steamy while his thrusts getting wild as it dominates her inside and finally it stops, making him cum.

(Y/N) fills Ahri up, making her overflow with his hot spurts of cum. He then slowly still thrusts lazily while also calming her tremble with slow and gentle kissing then after that, (Y/N) pulled out slowly letting her rest with a cute smile on her face before she said to her beloved “That was incredible, my King.”

“It shall be always, my Queen.” (Y/N) said as he kissed her temple letting her rest for a while.

(Y/N) was about to stand up and sit down on the middle edge until “We’re not done yet.”

It was Akali fully naked except her black gloves and left sock as she sexily walks to him and touch teases his chest and says to him “Are you still up, (Y/N)?”

“Absolutely...Tiger.” (Y/N) said after he chuckles knowing the Tiger tattoo behind her jacket is her new gig making Akali pout like a cute cub.

“We’ll see about that...Dragon.” Akali growls cutely as she pulls down his shoulders for her turn on make out session as she locks arms on his neck and he returned the favor by hugging back.

Akali kisses him wildly probably because she’s the last member of K/DA to have sex again but that doesn’t bother her instead now that her girlfriends had their turn, hers was a lot to save in and this time her every desire tonight for (Y/N) shall go all the way.

(Y/N) has the same thinking with Akali as both make out messily with their hands roaming around their skin and even their hair.

After their intense kissing scene, Akali broke first leaving him a trail of sticky saliva between their mouths but Akali didn’t waste time as she guided him at her view of the left side of the bed.

She then steadies him standing up then suddenly pushed him on bed leaning with his back first.

Thankfully, Ahri got out the way minutes ago now lying almost on the middle edge of the bed but Seraphine took it as an opportunity to finally get on touch with her cute hands making her comfortable and ticklish, a few kisses making her purr every time her cute small lips touches her skin and her Fox ears flutter.

Akali drop first on his chest as she pecks and licks his lips once, smooch his collarbone as she slides down her tongue from his abs and now finally to his still erect manhood.

She pecks first the tip then swirls around from top to bottom but mostly his shaft including her right hand rubbing it up and down also playing with his balls making his dick twitch a bit.

“Mmhh.” (Y/N) groans as Akali continues to pleasure his cock letting his hands grip the bedsheets and looking up at the ceiling but when he looks to his left, Evelynn’s right behindKai’Sa sitting on her crossed legs while also getting pleasured by her Bokkie with her hand groping her right breast and the other rubbing up and down her sexy pussy.

As Kai’Sa saw you what they’re doing, she tongue kisses Evelynn over her left shoulder letting her surrender and moan to the desire of their newly transformed Dancer, her right claws carefully touches her left cheek as support and she also gives you a wink.

You chuckled at her taking over Evelynn until you felt your cock swallowed by warm walls of flesh, you look up and saw Akali moving her head up and down sucking your dick as she makes sure that later it will be big enough for her to feel it.

Akali slides down her arms below your thighs as she grasps it and continues to suck your dick in mid-speed but probably after 6 times of sucking, she got off.

She then crawls on the bed facing you for a quick kiss, till she turns around with her exposed pussy and cute butt facing you in a 69 position.

“Like what you see, (Y/N)?” Akali giggles as she now rubs his cock with her right hand and her other playing his balls again.

“Oh yes I do.” (Y/N) returns the favor with both of his hands grasping her butt cheeks, pulls down to his mouth and sucks bother her clit and vagina with his tongue twirling wildly.

Akali moans with an ahegao face but that didn’t stop her from continuing to suck his dick with now her arms embracing his ass. (Y/N) inserts his tongue inside allowing him to twirl around her inside walls forcing Akali to rapidly bob her head up and down his cock.

After a few suckings between the combined and synchronized pleasure, (Y/N) grunts inside her pussy as his cum spews out inside her mouth like a fountain and also gulping his hot white liquid everytime it touches his inside throat.

Akali then slowly sucks off and almost empties the warmth cum but then brokes off leaving it with a bit of pre-cum.

She then gets off a bit seeing him from behind and says “How do it taste, Love?”

“As always, delicious.” (Y/N) licks off pre-cum from his lips with arms now spread on the bed.

Akali giggles as she sexily poses on his view then crawls up to his body and aligns her pussy downward his manhood still boned though.

“Akali, before you do it. Can you do the na-na-na as you go down?” (Y/N) chuckles as he imagines how she’ll do it.

Akali pouts since she’s being teased while the other girls giggles silently wanting to see how she’ll do it.

“...Fine.” She stands up, her pussy already aligned ready for the taking and so she did the dance letting the other girls chuckle while you enjoy with your arms cross behind you.

As his cock is now poking in her pussy perfect, she slowly goes down feeling his cock’s length filling her walls, letting her moan out loud as she waves her head with her wild ponytail as sexy as hell.

“Ready for your ride, (Y/N)?” Akali sexily moves her hands all over body making her attractive towards (Y/N).

“I’ll always will be.” (Y/N) placed his hands above her thighs as he and Akali about to have sex Cowgirl style.

They both simultaneously moaned in satisfaction. She raised her hips up, and slammed it right back down. It was slow at first, but she soon started to pick up speed, her cries becoming louder with each action.

(Y/N) felt her insides tighten around his cock, and he knew that she was going to come any moment with bit-lip and eyes looking up probably the feeling of pleasure like shocks rising to her mind.

He then grasps both her wrists letting him rapidly fuck her up as he grunts out “Akali...I’m cumming!!”

“Me too, (Y/N)!!” Akali lets her boyfriend take control of their sex as he lets outs a few grunts and last thrusts.

All too soon, they rode out their orgasms together, letting him fill up his lover’s womb with his seed. Its warmth of his white sticky liquid trembles her very being.

Akali collapsing on her boyfriend. They steadied their breaths, trying to come out of their high. When they relaxed a bit, Akali crawled slowly to him for a slow and romantic kiss with his hands embracing his head and her fingers caressing his hair.

After their passionate kissing, Akali broke off and said “You make me all hot and bothered." She mumbled, earning a small chuckle from (Y/N) as he caress her cheek letting her snuggle even more cuter.

“Well, anything and everything I do for all of you, I make it all better for you.” (Y/N) said with a smile letting Akali pecks his lips for a bit giving him in return an even brighter smile.

“Everything?” You and Akali looks to the side of the voice where it came from. It was Ahri holding Seraphine’s shoulders really nervous knowing it’s finally HER turn.

“Oh.” (Y/N) said as he realizes there is another and Akali chuckles as she kisses his cheek and gets off of him only to lay on his left side.

“She’s ready.” Ahri said as she pushes her gently to him as he sits up knowing he’s tallness makes her even more nervous.

Ahri leans in closer to (Y/N) and whispers “Please be gentle with her, (Y/N).” She giggles before she pecks her cheek again only to sit at the left side of the bed.

Seraphine already sits in the middle of the bed beside you and says “I uhh don’t know how to start so...”

“Are you sure about that because my girls here have been pleasuring you before me so...” Ahri, Evelynn, Kai’Sa and Akali chuckles since they had their share with her already but wants more later.

“I think you’re ready.” (Y/N) guides her with his hand behind her back and his other on her right waist moving her down to lay on her back, once in position, he leaned forward and kissed her lips.

“Mrrmph?!” Seraphine totally shocked with her eyes, made a surprising sound. She soon relaxed, kisses and hugs him back with her arms wrapped around his neck.

(Y/N) hugs back turning her first ever make out session with a man into a passionate kissing. “Mm...(Y/N)...” Seraphine muttered against his lip. “Sera...” (Y/N) muttered back as they continue kissing for a while until they broke up for her to get air.

“What’s wrong, Sera?” (Y/N) said he moves back a bit feeling worried since it’s her first time knowing she’s already naked except her wristbands attire from MORE.

“Nothing, it’s just that I never though that this is what love feels like.” Seraphine said while the girls in front of them awed making (Y/N) quirk at their reaction and gets back to Seraphine saying “Well there’s more where that came from.” (Y/N) said before kissing her again. “Mmph..”

Seraphine moans from (Y/N)’s moves against her lip. “Mmrrpphh....” (Y/N) moaned surprised at Seraphine’s suddenly confidence. He then licked her lips, asked for permission to enter her mouth.

She parted her mouth with relieved breaths in his mouth. (Y/N) rubbed and twirled his tongue with Seraphine’s tongue. They continue making out in the bed and French kissed each other while Akali masterbates Evelynn’s pussy sits behind her lap and Kai’Sa doing the same thing to Ahri only that her hand does circles making Ahri lean to her chest.

The bed was filled with moans and groans from all 6 of them. (Y/N)’s hands began to roam around Seraphine’s body. Seraphine grabbed a fistful of (Y/N)’s hair.  


“Mmm...Ah...Hah...mmm..(Y/N).” Seraphine moaned from (Y/N) intense lip and tongue action.

After their kissing scene, (Y/N) broke off first with long bridge of saline between but Seraphine’s the only one panting while (Y/N) chuckles at how cute she pants.

Seraphine was shocked as she felt her pussy caresses by your right hand doing small circles and after a few strokes, you showed her how wet she’s been and you finger tasted it.

“Someone’s a bit naughty already.” (Y/N) said with a confident grin making Seraphine shiver at his might and also said “You are truly ready, Seraphine.” He gets up and knees down with both spread outside her waist so that he can align his cock between her already cute erect breasts.

Seraphine pants as your dick already inserts between her breasts let’s her pant heavily of how close a man’s private part can be in a woman’s face especially yours is already hard and erect again.

“Like what you see?” (Y/N) said as he looks at Akali chuckles as well still pleasuring Evelynn and he looks down again about to jump her breasts with slow motions.

Seraphine moans with bit-lip feeling how big it is closer to her heart’s content lets her sometime look up to you while little by little enjoying your dick now poking in her mouth with popping sounds.

She then every time your cock makes it contact with her lips, she licks it as well making you moan and now thrust in mid-speed but also carefully not dropping your weight every time you move back and forth.

Her eyes shows lust towards your cock letting her squeeze her breasts fitting your penis insertion movements and now her tongue licks in circles every time the tip makes it contact.

“Ohh.” (Y/N) grunts knowing he might cum soon on her face so you hold both her hands out of her breasts and move above her face like your hands tied hers so that you can fuck her breasts faster.

“Aahhh!!!” Seraphine moans louder feeling pleasure and intoxicating your dick has become while Evelynn and Ahri also moans thanks to their partner’s masterbation seeing their new member getting super pleasured by their boyfriend.

“Enjoying it so far, Seraphine?” (Y/N) asked, still spearing his dick back and forth faster. Seraphine only moaned as her reply, he knows her bit-lip and moaning sexily as a yes.

(Y/M) grunts with his last few and fast thrusts, he came and splatted out her first ever taste of his hot, thick seed spilled all over face and mouth. After he slow down his hip movements now dripping a few cum into her, (Y/N) gently got off his hands from hers letting her stretch a bit and finger taste every cum spilled to her face.

“How does it taste?” (Y/N) said before Seraphine tastes all and comments “It’s smelly but addicting I think...”

“Hohh you ain’t seen nothing yet.” He then guides her by lifting up her body closer to the four women, Akali and Kai’Sa lay beside each side of them while Evelynn and Ahri moves out from the bed only to tend to their partners for Scissoring or Humping action that way they can be in sync with Seraphine’s sex.

“You ready, Sera?” (Y/N) said as he positions his cock below her pussy but permission first from his new girlfriend soon.

“Y-Yes, (Y/N) I’m ready.” Seraphine still with her arms spread on the bed sheets until he holds her waist and inserts his cock inside her vagina slowly trembles her with big shocked eyes as if lighting strikes her very own humanity.

“Are you okay, Sera? Do you still want to continue?” (Y/N) said as he caresses her cute cheek and she responds “I’m all right, (Y/N) and p-please continue, I want to feel s-sex right now.”

“All righty then.” You start humping with your cock inside as you thrust slowly and gentle making sure her first will be great for her.

Seraphine bit-lips and moans feeling her inside walls getting moved by his hips and every time he moves, she makes this sexily moans letting (Y/N) know that she’s starting to enjoy it soon.

“Well lookie h-here.” Seraphine heard a voice from Kai’Sa on her left getting scissored by Ahri whom bit-lips, moans and giggles at Seraphine and then when she looked to her right, it was Evelynn hugging Akali moaning out every time the Diva humps her girlfriend’s pussy in a mating press while Akali also bit-lips, blushed and moans at Seraphine with her cute face from MORE (2:31 btw go check it out where she’s so cute).

“Someone’s about to *moan* become naughty. Right, (Y/N)?” Akali said as he looks up to (Y/N) now about to fuck her mid-speed and he says “Oh yeah.” In a manly way until he embraced Seraphine and tongue kissed her all the way.

Seraphine feels how fast he’s going making her eyes go pop while feeling his tongue tasting hers and going around and around inside her mouth, making her aroused as she wraps around his neck for more feeling.

“Well we can’t have that.” Evelynn said as she pulls down Akali’s wild ponytail and licks and sucks her neck like there’s no tomorrow while she humps her pussy even faster making Akali moan louder.

“Us too.” Ahri lock arms on Kai’Sa’s left leg, gently bits it and rapidly rubs her pussy up and down on Kai’Sa’s, letting her moan out sexily while her hands grasps the bedsheets holding on for dear life as he leader arouses her even more.

You broke off first from your locked now unlocked kiss as you’re now inches away from her face with both your hands kabedon her as you let your ass do the work by moving faster now in sync with your penis moving back and forth rapidly making Seraphine saying sexily “(Y/N)!!...you can cum inside me!! Give me your semen and make sure...you’re the only one who’s gonna satisfy me from now on!!” Her hands then grasp your shoulders for support, the same goes for his grasping the bedsheets as his length rocking back and forth and says “As you wish, Seraphine!!”

With one last slammed thrust, Hot cum pulsated inside Seraphine. She moans sexily loud as (Y/N)’s newly fresh thick fluids continued filling her, overflowing her no longer virgin womb even all 4 women moans in sync with her, both of them cum splatted with each other’s pussy. He slammed in a few more times, one after another splurt slowly pleasuring her.

A few slow thrusts later, he gently pulled out his cock with less cum spilling out and leftover cum oozed out of her pussy. She was about to rest with slow panting until she was tongue kissed by Akali and Kai’Sa for doing a great job hanging on her first ever sex while Evelynn and Ahri take turns of kissing (Y/N) as well after pleasuring their partners.

After all 6 calms down with their sweet kisses one another (Y/N) said outta nowhere “Are you all ready for Round 2?” Everyone’s eyes popped until they realized his penis got hard again, his girlfriends comes to the point were he truly holds on until tonight knowing how he’s aroused just by their hot and sexiness from their MORE music video.

Seraphine on the other hand gulped really big seeing how man like him can still go on. She heard before that man having sex with women multiple times in a single night falls asleep already but (Y/N), oh no, not him. That’s when she realizes he’s the alpha and they are his mates for life, heck she might be included now she’s collaborating with K/DA.

“Are you all ready?” (Y/N) stands up firmly and intimidating while stretching and popping his muscles as a sign of him power ready. Akali, Evelynn, Kai’Sa and Ahri removed all accessories from their hands and legs now all are fully naked including Seraphine whom slowly removed hers while thinking how she’s gonna follow throughout the night again until a patt from Kai’Sa on her back calms her down and whispers “Everything’s gonna be okay, Sera.” Thanks to her smile, Seraphine now feels a bit confident.

After a few calms and deep breaths from the girls, they all said in unison “We’re all ready, (Y/N).”

“Okay.” (You said it like Jotaro says it from JOJO but in a more intimidating way) (Y/N) with one step forward, begins another set of sex and pleasure tonight.

10:00

“(Y/N), (Y/N), (Y/N)..” Evelynn moaning and chanting his name while his throbbing cock fucks her up and down with her wrists getting pulled by his hands while Akali on the other hand “Ohh..Ohh yes..Aahh!!..More!!” rubs back and forth a little bit in his mouth with her pussy getting aroused and getting wet thanks to your tongue twirl and lash around, greedily taking in every drip the exquisite essence the rapper produced from her clit and labia giving Akali an ahegao face while also cupped and groping her cute developed tits and as both women made contact each other, they gave one another bit-lips of lust and oh boy Akali really wants to wipe that smirk off her girlfriend’s face. (Y/N) by instinct pulls her down and Akali too stopped her arousing herself, cupped her face and leaned forward kissing Evelynn. Evelynn moaned unthinkably into the kiss, Akali continued to make out and leading her tongue into her mouth. Evelynn could not think straight and think confusingly of Akali’s kiss and (Y/N)’s thrusts but she continues anyway. (Y/N) and Akali sensed this so he speeds up his up riding of fucking while Akali began swirling her tongue in with Evelynn’s thanks to him doing the same thing to her pussy. Minutes later both women broke off and moan in sync as you jerked up white warmth on Evelynn’s pussy while Akali climaxed her orgasmed love juice in his mouth and she twitches by his tongue savoring every drop and gulps it all down like a water bottle.

10:05

(Y/N) moved his hips and forcing Kai’Sa to moan louder even if she keeps trying to bit her lip. She cupped her breasts with both hands, kneading them softly thanks to his hands holding her waist as an increase method of his thrusting on her pussy. Ahri outta nowhere crawled over to Kai’Sa , positioning herself above the tall woman’s face. She lowered her hips until her wet pussy was less than an inch away from Kai’Sa’s face. Ahri didn't need to tell the other woman what she wanted. Kai’Sa acted on her own and lifted her head up, her skilled tongue started to lick over the exotic lips of the vastayan fox woman. Ahri moaned and toyed with her nipples while she kissed her boyfriend. Ahri’s tongue licked Kai’Sa’s walls for a minute, then she spread her lips and inserted her tongue, licking her folds. Waves of pleasure rushed through the bodies of the three, loud moans escaped their lips. (Y/N)’s cock was hitting her hard over and over again until he noticed that his ejaculation will come soon. He kept pushing his dick deep inside Kai’Sa but he did it much faster than before. (Y/N) was getting closer and closer until he couldn't take it anymore. His manhood started to twitch and tremble a massive wave of pleasure rushed through his body, grunt loudly and screamed his partner’s name name as he came inside Kai’Sa and caused her also to reach her climax. Ahri then also came as she looks into her boyfriend with her hands gropes her breasts, pussy fluid cum splatted and flowed into Kai’Sa’s mouth. She made sure to gulp down every honey drop, enjoying it savored taste before she swallowed it whole. Ahri gets off of her girlfriend’s face, caresses her firmness and says “Great job, Kai’Sa.” Kai’Sa also said “Thank you, Ahri and you too, (Y/N).” She breathes in and out of the pleasure delivered by the two until he said “It’s not yet over by the way but you’re welcome.” Both Ahri and Kai’Sa giggles at his gentlemanliness.

10:10

“Mmhh...mmm!!” Akali lying on bed, mumbles and moans as (Y/N) holds her hair and chest as he moves back and forth slowly his cock inside Akali’s mouth while grunting out “A-Akali your mouth is so warm. Mmhhh..” Kai’Sa on the other hand spreads her legs out and scissors her pussy on Akali’s making her moan out how tender her wetness is. She felt aroused getting fucked by the tall humans who dominates from looks to hotness, especially she had an idea. Akali pulls out her right hand, grasps his length and daringly swallows his manhood right to her throat. “Aah Fu-Akali!!” (Y/N) screams in pleasure with her bobbing movement along with few giggles everytime she sees her boyfriend’s face and reaction of her girlfriend sucking his dick. “That’s so wild of you, Akali!” Let me do it to you as well!” Kai’Sa wraps her arm around her left leg while the other hand touches her belly as she now rubs up and down her pussy against Akali’s intensifying their scissoring together forcing Akali to look at her dancer showing a slutty face directly at her. Akali blushes and giggles at the dancer’s sexiness even you looked at Kai’Sa moving like a whore until you felt another ticklish flesh going around and around your length. It was Akali’s blowjob getting more and more pleasured by her grasping hand and rapid head bobbing movement as you almost felt about to ejaculate with her mouth opening just enough so that she can stick her tongue out, swirling it around his veiny member in an attempt to pleasure him more. Kai’Sa’s very own pussy now moving left and right against hers with the desperate need to feel her climax already creating a chain reaction to Akali’s blowjob going faster with her tongue now licking the tip. “Akali I’m ab...out to cum!” (Y/N) said tiredly as Kai’Sa also heard him and moans sexily both her pussy and Akali’s climaxed with bursts of cum while he grunts and ejaculate inside her mouth. Akali swallows all his semen while saying “Mmhhh, (Y/N). That was incredible and delicious.” Akali slurping around her lips as you have her a wink then Kai’Sa crawls over at Akali “Let me taste you too, Rogue.” Both Kai’Sa and Akali wrapped on another with their arms as they passionately tongue kissed with (Y/N)’s cum now twirling inside their mouths. You chuckled at their affection one another till you heard a moan from Seraphine. As you direct your attention towards her, it was Ahri who gropes her breasts, giving her a great job kiss and Evelynn moving her head up and down probably licking all the cum from Seraphine’s climax. You can tell from Seraphine that she’s in a eternal bliss from her Queens while you smirk thinking what to do with her later.

10:20

“Aughh-Ahhri!” Evelynn feeling her leader’s tongue going in circles while lying on the headboard. She couldn’t even move a second thanks to Ahri grasping her thighs letting her head do the talking on its course of action. Evelynn also sees her lover, (Y/N) fucking her leader Doggystyle as he never stops thrusting into Ahri at a steady pace. He kneaded the flesh of Ahri’s ass, letting the skin seep between her fingers. Evelynn heard Ahri moan and mumble until she felt her mouth closing her vagina and start the sucking the hell out of her. She thought of using her Fox ears but she’ll save it for later, right now she massages her breasts and caress her nipples for good measure and sexily moaning as well. (Y/N) seeing his two Queens getting fucked in classic ways as he pushed into her, leaning forward and hugging her across the waist. His chest flattened against Ahri’s back and . “Mmhhhaughmmmh.” Ahri mumbling inside Evelynn’s pussy as she felt his entirety of his manhood inside of her. Evelynn looks to the ceiling as the intoxicating pleasure of her tongue’s flicker sending her shockwaves in her brain. She then grasp her Fox ears as she also humps back at Ahri whom grasps her sexy thighs even tighter who also felt her ass lifting up by his thrusts in her air until the sudden drop of his hips slammed her to bed. “Mmmrrhhh!!” Ahri moans inside Evelynn’s mouth as (Y/N)’s cum pulsates into her womb as each splatted in her and he can only stretch up and off her back as he lets his seed do the work for him. Evelynn before also pulled Ahri deep in her pussy as she climaxed and bursted in her mouth which leaked in the bed and spilled out of her mouth. “You’re so tight, Ahri.” (Y/N) pulled out of her and flopped the bed beside his future wives. Ahri and Evelynn also distance one another as both rest for minutes from their climax on their King. Seraphine, Kai’Sa and Akali can be heard from minutes ago on the floor where Seraphine’s on top of Kai’Sa humping her wildly on her pussy thanks to Akali’s guidance whom also tongue kisses her deeper and Akali on the other hand was below Kai’Sa groping her breasts for greater measure while licking her neck with already stained saliva painting her skin. Later they would all climax together thanks to their combined efforts from one another’s pleasure.

10:30 

Seraphine feeling helpless while proning on the bed and grasping the bedsheets as she feels two ticklish flesh playing her two private holes together. Ahri hungrily tasting her collaborator’s anus with her tongue stroking up and down while cutely holding both of her buttocks, Akali below facing upward and twirls her tongue around her clit and gags as Ahri’s breasts bounces on her neck. Seraphine bit-lips and moans from her two iconic teammates ganging up on her ass and pussy. She then heard moaning as she looked up and it was Evelynn on top of Kai’Sa wrapping arms around her neck while Kai’Sa’s on her waist moaning at Evelynn’s neediness of sucking her lip. She looks up higher at (Y/N) humping Evelynn but it was (Y/N) holding both their waist, insert his cock outside their pussies like a hotdog sandwich as he rocks back and forth because he’s already addicted to their thicc, he humps them so fast like there’s no tomorrow. Evelynn moan when Kai’Sa started sucking on her tongue, but went along with it, pushing her tongue even deeper into Kai’Sa’s mouth as she became more needy. All of a sudden, both pulled their tongue out of their mouths, making a bridge of saliva from one tongue to the other. Evelynn looks behind with bit-lips and Kai’Sa as well with her tongue out panting as they see (Y/N) grinding and humping harder making clapping sounds totally aroused them. “Aahhh (Y/N) it feels so good when you do that to us!” Evelynn said lustfully since your hands mostly touch her addicting-to-touch thicc buttocks while Kai’Sa said “Feeds us your cum already, (Y/N)!!” as she trembled every time your length slides back and forth her clit but before that, Ahri and Akali halted their pleasuring of her anus and pussy, both looked at each other with bit-lips, drooling wet from Seraphine’s leaks and giggled at each other’s cuteness. Akali kissed Ahri’s lips to stick that tongue back into her mouth, smiling into it while sharing saliva with one another. They make out, gently moaning into each other’s mouths until they broke off with a pop and had one mind to continue: all together pleasure her vagina. Akali turned around now facing Seraphine’s pussy properly as she takes the right while Ahri on the left and they lick and twirl around her vagina and urethral while Seraphine bit the bedsheets and moans in it while holding on for dear life from Ahri and Akali more like making out and threesome with Seraphine’s other lips. Seraphine then felt a hand pulling her up and it was Evelynn kissed her right away with her lips perfect against hers and moans, parting her lips just far enough for Seraphine to insert her tongue. Kai’Sa butt in from below with her tongue now letting Seraphine, Evelynn and Kai’Sa make out in a threesome tongue kissing. Kai’Sa and Evelynn’s moans aroused Seraphine even more as (Y/N) fucks their sandwiched pussies even harder also sees two sets of hair behind Seraphine’s buttocks triggered his ramming speed and says “All together now!!” Ahri and Akali heard what you said and they know what it is. Both tongue twirled Seraphine’s entire pussy while holding her buttocks and (Y/N) on the other hand, thrusts deeper and harder into them, growing further eager towards their bodies the more his cock throbbed outside their pussies while the Three still making out with their tongues with sexy moans. At last, (Y/N) slammed into the sexiest of K/DA’s hips one last time with a hard drive, holding them close as he releases and splatted his milky fluids into their bodies while Seraphine moans out loud as she orgasmed when her pussy cum bursted into their faces and licks off its sweet nectar from their lips. Ahri moves her tongue against Akali’s. Both greedily sucks and nips Seraphine’s cum so slowly savoring her taste while (Y/N) dropped gently behind and between Kai’Sa and Evelynn, he then squeezed their mouths together to make out with his smelly cum and yet it was delicious for them like always. Seraphine feels like out of commission but steadies her breath taking a rest for a while.

10:40

(Y/N) took all his turns on the drawing board but now it’s time for all of them take a huge turn but one shall satisfy all 5 of them. Ahri and Akali were already one step ahead as Sandwich titfuck (Y/N)’s cock while their tongues twirl around the tip and even make out again. (Y/N) can barely sit down with Evelynn on his right caressing his right erect nipple while Kai’Sa on his left sucking getting him turned on by this combo. Seraphine behind you pulls your head looking almost at the ceiling only for her to do the Spider-Man kiss making you moan at her tender cuteness. After Akali and Ahri were done with the Boobjob of his cock, Ahri said “He’s ready, girls.” The other three immediately stopped what they’re doing on him, got off and kneeled down facing his now 8 metered penis. (Y/N) already sits on the middle edge and face them down totally arranged in position from their MV. Kai’Sa, Akali, Seraphine, Ahri and Evelynn about to give you the best blowjob in your life.

First, Kai’Sa and Evelynn on each side starts by pecked your balls, sucks and twirls around its testicles forcing (Y/N) to bit-lip and almost twitches his legs but will not interrupt them. Second, Akali and Ahri smooched the length then licks up and down its hardened boner kinda tickles your senses but already used it. Finally, Seraphine kissed the tip and twirls her tongue around its foreskin and glans really made you groan of their blowing you off. All 5 of them continues to kiss, lick and suck every part of your manhood making you say “Ahhh so fucking goo-augh!!” They blush hearing and seeing you getting aroused and pleasured by their lustful mouths. You grasp the bedsheets harder and struggle your feet and legs from moving making you moan even sexier which also made them blush and intensify their tongue actions all over your penis.” “Keep mmhh licking it girls so I can cum your faces so biiggg!!” That aroused them as Seraphine suck the whole tip, Akali and Ahri rubbing your length with their tongue wider and Kai’Sa and Evelynn sucking and twirling your testicles making you groan and more horny. All 5 noticed your manhood erecting higher so they stopped and take advantage of it as they only lick your tip with their tongues around and around begging to cum already on their faces. “Oh girls I’m about to-“ (Y/N) said until she was encouraged by Akali: “Keep going, (Y/N)!” Evelynn: “Give it to us, Darling!” Ahri: “Mark our faces with it!” Kai’Sa: “Go for it, Babe!” and Seraphine: “Do it!!” to climax and ejaculate on them and so you did. (Y/N) cum massively onto their faces like a fountain but sticky white liquid splatting each of their lustful faces and surprises them how big it was for them to lick and gulp it all down. “So mmhh hot and icky.” Kai’Sa finger tastes the cum from her chest and cheeks. “Smelly but more spunky than before.” Evelynn slides the cum off her skin like taking water by your hands. “I never thought it’ll be this delicious.” Seraphine gulps a few but licks it all like lollipops. “You truly saved all of it, (Y/N).” Akali finger tastes it all mostly from her breasts. “Can’t wait to taste it all again next time.” Ahri gulped down even from her Fox ears twitching it’s stickyness and after their comments about your cum, they said “Thank you, (Y/N).” Suddenly all about to faint in front you until you catch them safely and said to them “What’s wrong, my Ladies?” “It’s so strong (Y/N) I don’t think we can-“ Ahri fell asleep and the others as well.

10:50

One by one, you place all 4 of them sleeping peacefully in bliss on the bed until Evelynn was the last one to carry in Bridal-style then outta nowhere she wakes up.

“Eve?” (Y/N) said still carrying until she kissed you right away and you responded sexily like newly wedded couple.

You slowly put her down while still kissing you with her hand behind your neck until she finally stands up in front of you blissful naked with seductively bit-lips you.

“So you’re up for more, Eve?” (Y/N) said as he walks one step on the Diva both now closer to one another until she said “The others may be out of commission but I Evelynn, your True Queen, always save the best for last, Darling.”

(Y/N) chuckles at her confidence as both hands touched each other’s stilled skin until he tucked her messy white hair behind her ear as they made eye contact. Evelynn bit-lips at his manliness, suddenly his lips were hovering over hers, embraced him and kissed him as their naked wet bodies pressed together. 

Evelynn heard him growl as she felt his erection press against her stomach, she tried to suppress a moan, until his tongue slid into her mouth as his hands began to move towards her breasts.

“Ugn.” She could feel her lover bite her lower lip as he began pinching her nipples and cupping her breasts. (Y/N) moved his hips as she continues to gasp and moan. Suddenly he turned her around and began toying with her clit and breast at the same time as he licked her neck.

“So thicc and sexy, Baby.” He whispered against her skin making her blushed.

“Am I your favorite tonight, Darling?” Evelynn tried to breathe until he embraced her.

“Why Yes, Darling everything about you tonight pulls me in thanks to your thicc thighs mmhh.” His lips met her neck as he sucked at it while caressing her thighs and buttocks.

“Nn, (Y/N) Mark me again.” Evelynn said while moaning at his hand’s movements.

“That is the plan.” (Y/N) turned her around again and sucks her erect nipples, biting them and swirling his tongue around and around.

“Ahhh (Y/N).” She could hardly breath as his fingers began to massage her folds, slowly entering her causes her to arouse with bit-lip.

"You're so wet Evelynn." He brought his hand up letting her see how glistening she is. Evelynn moved back and gets carried to the big window (thankfully it has dark shaded outside form where no can see what’s happening on that window) he pushed her against the wall and entered her vagina. 

Their chests pressed together as he moaned and twitched inside her. 

“Do you like what I’m doing to you, Evelynn?”

“Yes, Darling.”

“Do you like it being the last woman standing tonight?”

“Yes.”

“Do you like from now on you’re the first to fuck every day whenever I need you?”

“YES!”

“Do you want me to fuck you harder again?”

“YES, move with your more manlier-than-any-men cock inside me!!!”   
  


(Y/N) grunted as she felt him throb inside her.

Evelynn felt a tear escape as he kissed it away and waited before he began moving slowly. It was as if they were the only ones who existed in this world to mate and make love together, He hissed as her breasts pushed up against the window wall as her nipples rubbed against it.

The sensation of him inside her and sensitive nipples being teased was too much for her but she should know that already that in the future all of them including her will be fucked endlessly.

“(Y/N), I’m going to cum!! Make me cum!! Make me your one and only!! I Love You!! We Love You So Much!!” Evelynn breathed heavily as he began to speed up not caring for the others to hear and see them unfortunately they’d really heavily asleep from what’s happening thanks to his intoxicating seeds.

“Me too Evelynn!! I Love you too!! I Love you all so much, I’ll make sure you’re all mine forever until the end of the time!!” (Y/N) held her breasts and pinched her nipples as he tried to compose himself up but wound up losing himself completely in the heat of the moment. It didn't take long for him came inside, filling her up with last white cum filling her already fulled, others drip into the floor making her moan her last breaths from his few throbbings and she wasn't able to stand from your last mating tonight.

He carried her to the bed, (Y/N) lied first on the left side of the bed with Evelynn panting on top of him while right side was filled with Kai’Sa, Ahri, Seraphine and Akali snuggling together with blankets covering their now resting bodies.

“It’s beautiful isn’t it?” You look up at Evelynn cutely snuggling with her faces inches away from yours and you said “Yes. Yes it is. All of it in fact.” Your left hand wrapped behind hers while your other caresses her left cheek calms her down from all that happened tonight.

“Are you happy, Eve?” (Y/N) then strokes softly behind her hair making her giggle about to make her fall asleep.

“Mmm I’m so happy, Darling.” Evelynn sighed calmly and happily at his gentleness.

Evelynn for a second took another blanket to cover them up for warmth. (Y/N) scooped her up and hugged her held her tightly still on top of him, where she nuzzled her face in his neck. She could feel the strong beat of his racing pulse against her head while (Y/N) resumes stroking her head.

“I Love You, Evelynn so much.” 

“I Love You too, (Y/N) Darling.”

Both affirmed and captured each other’s lips in a passionate kiss and every kiss falls them to sleep but both laid down beside each other and lets her cuddle in his neck as she hugged him tightly, both felt warmth with their body tangled up as they nuzzle tonight with the girls, Evelynn and (Y/N) sleep together peacefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY I’m done with it all!! Hoo I’ve almost sacrificed everything just to finish it all but it was totally worth it. Future works MAYBE will happen but don’t you all guarantee as I shall return to my original work instead of this one.
> 
> So what’s important is, stay safe everyone until this pandemic stops take care of yourselves and goodbye for now.


End file.
